The Cursed Soul
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Ulquiorra tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan berurusan dengan hal-hal gaib. Di saat ia berniat untuk menebus dosanya di masa lalu,ia terpaksa melanggar sumpahnya untuk tidak membunuh. M for Bloody and Gore. Read and REVIEW,please?
1. The Beginning

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, berapa kali saya harus bilang kalau **Bleach **bukan milik saya melainkan punya **Tite Kubo** sensei? Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore. (mungkin, tapi kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang bloody ... ya, maafkan saya!)

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Lonceng gereja berdentang berkali-kali pagi ini, menandakan bahwa misa pagi akan segera dimulai. Aku segera merapikan kamarku dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke kapel untuk berdoa bersama para jemaat lainnya.

Kulepas baju tidur yang kukenakan dan aku mulai membersihkan diriku dengan air yang sudah tersedia di dalam baskom yang ada di meja. Kudekati sebuah cermin besar di dekat ranjang yang menampakkan bayanganku seutuhnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang seketiak yang agak berantakan, wajah sangar bak penjahat, dan mata hijau bagaikan batu zamrud yang indah. Sungguh, dari seluruh penampilanku saat ini ... hanya mata itu saja yang aku sukai.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Wajahku saat ini sungguh tak enak dilihat. Mirip sekali dengan penjahat yang terus-menerus menghantuiku belakangan ini. Aku tak ingin terus-menerus dihantui bayang-bayang seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku tak ingin lagi menjadi 'diriku di masa lalu'.

"Saatnya untuk merapikan diri sendiri," gumamku perlahan sambil memejamkan mata sejenak.

Aku mengambil gunting tembaga dan sisir yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan mulai memotong rambutku. _Paling tidak, aku tidak akan dibayangi lagi oleh wajah sangar sang penjahat ..._ begitu pikirku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali menatap cermin dan mendapati sosok yang 'berbeda' dengan sosok sangar yang sebelumnya terlihat di cermin. Wajah yang terpantul di cermin kini adalah seorang pemuda berwajah 'polos' dengan rambut seleher, dan yaahh, kupikir siapapun yang melihatku dengan penampilan ini sekarang ... tak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku ini dulunya seorang pendosa.

Kubersihkan sisa rambut yang menempel di tubuhku dan kuambil pakaian yang terlipat rapi di atas kursi. Saat aku sedang mengenakan pakaian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah," kataku pelan. Tanganku masih sibuk mengancingkan baju yang sedang kukenakan.

Seorang pastor muda membuka pintu, dan masuk ke kamarku. Ia memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku, yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti demikian, bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa Bapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kondisimu sudah membaik?" pastor itu membalikkan pertanyaanku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Seperti yang Bapa lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Luka-lukaku yang waktu itu sudah sembuh, kok! Jadi Bapa tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kudengar pastor muda itu mendesah panjang. Dia menunduk sejenak sebelum mata abu-abu cemerlangnya kembali menatap ke arah mata hijau zamrudku. "Bergegaslah menuju kapel. Misa pagi akan segera dimulai," kata pastor itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamarku yang masih terbuka.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus aku sampaikan," pastor muda berambut hitam sebahu itu kembali menoleh ke arahku. Aku segera bersiap mendengarkan, kalau-kalau informasi yang ia sampaikan bersifat sangat penting. "Setelah misa nanti, kau ikut kami ke halaman belakang gereja. Ada yang ingin Uskup Yamamoto sampaikan padamu," lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Pastor Byakuya," ucapku seraya mengenakan sepatu dan bersiap untuk segera ke kapel.

Pastor muda itu, Byakuya, meninggalkan kamarku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku mendesah perlahan, dan tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pastor Byakuya.

Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamarku dan berjalan menyusuri koridor gereja yang menuju ke arah kapel. Sesekali aku menyalami suster-suster yang lewat, dan membalas senyuman mereka dengan senyumku, walau aku tahu kalau senyumku saat ini adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Saat aku sedang menuju kapel, pikiranku kembali melayang pada hari itu di mana semuanya berawal. Semua yang berhubungan dengan kutukan yang 'makhluk' itu ucapkan padaku sebelum aku meninggalkan kastil terkutuk itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback ...**

_Afrika Utara, tahun 1600 ... waktu itu aku masih menjadi seorang prajurit bayaran. Dan aku juga terkenal sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan juga penjahat yang tak pernah takut dan tak pernah mengenal dengan apa yang namanya dosa. Jalan yang kupilih saat itu adalah jalan yang dipenuhi darah, karena saat itu banyak orang yang sudah habis kubantai dengan pedangku atau pecah kepalanya tertembus peluru dari pistolku._

_Di hari itu ... aku dan anak buah-anak buahku menyerang prajurit Afrika Utara. Kami di sana bertugas membantu prajurit Inggris untuk menaklukan Afrika Utara. Namun, aku memiliki maksud yang lain di samping menaklukan musuh. Mengincar harta karun yang tersembunyi di dalam kastil yang kini sedang kuserang bersama anak buahku._

_Aku membunuh semua yang menghalangi jalanku. Kutebas leher mereka dengan pedangku, kutusuk dan kucincang mereka tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kugorok leher mereka bagaikan menyembelih hewan, semuanya kulakukan tanpa ada rasa berdosa sedikit pun. Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini ..._

"_Tahan mereka! Jangan sampai mereka masuk ke dalam kastil!" kudengar suara seorang pria berteriak pada anak buahnya untuk menutup pintu kastil yang sedang kami tuju. Nampaknya pria itu adalah pemimpin mereka._

_Para tentara itu menuruti perintah pemimpinnya dengan sigap. Mereka menutup pintu gerbang kastil. Mereka pikir setelah mereka mengunci kastil, aku tidak akan bisa masuk? Naif sekali ..._

_Kuperintahkan pada anak buahku untuk mengisi mesiu pada meriam dan menembakkannya ke pintu kastil. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani itu pun hancur berkeping-keping terkena tembakan meriam, dan kami segera menyerbu ke dalam kastil. Potongan kepala, tangan, kaki, dan organ tubuh berceceran di dalam kastil. Ditambah lagi dengan genangan darah bagaikan danau merah yang memenuhi lantai kastil, karena kami membantai setiap prajurit yang menghalangi jalan kami untuk masuk ke dalam kastil._

_Kuhampiri salah seorang serdadu yang tengah menggeliat kesakitan, ia nampak ketakutan saat melihatku. Aku berpikir ia mungkin takut dibunuh olehku, setelah semua teman-temannya tewas dibantai oleh anak buahku. Yaah, dugaannya hampir sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, aku menginginkan sesuatu darinya sebelum ia berakhir di ujung pedangku atau di mulut pistolku._

_Aku menunduk dan berjongkok di dekat tubuh sang serdadu dan menjambak rambutnya. "Katakan. Di mana harta karun kastil ini disimpan?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke arah serdadu itu. Kulihat serdadu itu terdiam cukup lama, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kuraih wajah serdadu itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahku. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku tak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku dua kali!" gertakku seraya mengacungkan pedang ke arah matanya._

_Kurasakan getaran tubuh serdadu itu bertambah, ia menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan. Ya, ekspresi yang sangat kusukai, rasa takut akan kematian dan juga penderitaan. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke sebuah arah, aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Sesaat aku mengernyitkan alis. __**Kenapa di tempat seperti ini ada gua?**__ aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

"_Ha, hati-hatilah ... di sana banyak 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan! Bahkan orang macam kau sekalipun tak akan bisa mengatasi 'horror' yang ada di sana," kata serdadu itu mengingatkan kami dengan suara tergagap-gagap._

"_Benarkah? Terima kasih atas peringatannya," ucapku dingin tanpa meninggalkan nada datar sedikit pun. Aku menatap serdadu itu dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Kucabut pistol yang terselip di pinggangku, dan kuarahkan langsung ke kepala sang serdadu. _

"_Sampaikan salamku pada Tuhan, setelah kau sampai di dunia sana," kataku tanpa ekspresi. Mata serdadu itu melotot seram ke arahku, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara letusan senjata api di ruangan itu._

_Aku menatap dingin kepala serdadu yang baru saja kuhancurkan dengan pistol milikku, dan menyelipkan lagi senjataku yang satu itu di pinggangku. Aku memberi isyarat pada semua anak buahku untuk mengikutiku ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh serdadu tadi.

* * *

_

_Kususuri gua itu bersama anak buah-anak buahku. Dan kami pun tiba di sebuah ruangan besar yang amat sangat aneh. Kukatakan aneh karena yang ada di hadapan kami hanyalah cermin-cermin besar yang terpajang di kanan-kiri jalan. Cermin-cermin yang berdiri gagah, seolah mereka telah dipasangkan di tempat itu sejak lama. Perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti diriku, namun aku mengabaikannya dan menyuruh semua anak buahku untuk mengikutiku._

_Aku dan anak buah-anak buahku menyusuri ruangan itu seraya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kudengar ada suara-suara aneh bergema di ruangan itu, namun aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap maju. Saat itulah, satu per satu anak buahku ditarik oleh **sesuatu **yang keluar dari dalam cermin. Aku mengenalinya sebagai iblis yang haus akan darah dan juga daging manusia. Anak buah-anakbuahku mulai ketakutan, apalagi setelah mereka dan juga aku melihat separuh dari teman-teman mereka diseret masuk ke dalam cermin itu._

_"Tuan Schiffer, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan kita! Kita bisa mati!" ujar salah satu anak buahku yang bernama Yylford._

_"Jangan gentar! Ayo, kita maju!" sahutku tidak peduli. Aku terus melangkah menuju pintu besar yang terbuka di ujung sana. Namun beberapa saat, kuhentikan langkahku dan kembali menatap ke arah anak buahku yang tersisa. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat ikuti aku!" titahku tak sabar._

_Kulihat mereka saling berpandangan, dan berbisik-bisik. Salah seorang dari mereka, Findor, memandangku dengan tatapan menantang._

_"Sudah cukup! Aku tak mau lagi ikut denganmu! Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku sendiri!" seru Findor dengan beraninya di hadapanku._

_Kucengkeram kerah bajunya dan kutatap dia dengan tajam. Kutanyakan lagi alasannya ikut denganku hingga sejauh ini. Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia ikut denganku hanya ingin mendapatkan keuntungan yang akan kudapatkan saat ini! Brengsek!_

_"Kalau begitu, silakan cari jalan yang menurutmu aman, Findor ... Aku tak akan melarangmu," ujarku pelan tetap dengan nada datarku yang biasa._

_Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera berlari meninggalkanku menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pengkhianat lari begitu saja. Dengan cepat segera kutarik pistolku dan kutembak batok kepalanya hingga isi kepalanya pecah berhamburan. Semua anak buahku yang tersisa memandangku dengan tatapan ngeri dan juga takut. Aku menatap tajam kepada semua anak buahku yang tersisa._

_"Ada lagi yang ingin seperti dia?" tanyaku dingin seraya menunjuk ke arah mayat Findor yang tergeletak di lantai. Mereka semua diam, tak berani menjawab. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku!" seruku seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu besar yang terbuka di depanku._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruangan besar yang ada di depanku saat ini, kuberi isyarat pasa semua anak buahku yang masih tersisa untuk mengikutiku. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Namun saat aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu besar itu tertutup dan semua anak buahku terkurung di dalam ruangan yang penuh cermin itu. Aku menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan mencoba mendobraknya. Walaupun aku terlihat seperti ini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak buah-anak buahku. _

_Namun semuanya sia-sia. Pintu itu tetap tak bergeming, dan suara teriakan horror dari semua anak buahku pun terdengar dari seberang sana. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku perlahan._

_"Semoga kalian menemukan kedamaian di alam sana, Sobat!" ucapku lirih. _

_Sebuah suara tawa melengking menggema di ruangan itu, membuatku segera memasang sikap waspada. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan itu, berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang tertawa tadi. Namun aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya ada aku seorang, dan juga tumpukan harta karun yang berlimpah di hadapanku._

_Masih memasang sikap waspada, kudekati tumpukan harta karun itu. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun di sekelilingku, aku berjongkok dan mengaduk emas yang berserakan di depanku. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum gembira, aku akan kaya dengan harta yang sekarang akan kuambil saat ini._

_Senyumku terus mengembang dan memandang kagum pada emas yang berkilauan di depan mataku. Saat melihat mayat raja berlumuran darah__ yangtergeletak di depanku, aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Darah raja itu membeku, dan kulitnya menguning, matanya pun memutih. Aku merasakan ada yang nggak beres dengan suhu ruangan ini dan meniupkan nafasku ke tanganku, nafasku berubah menjadi uap putih. Seakan aku berada di tengah-tengah padang salju yang luar biasa dingin._

_Aku berdiri dan melihat sekelilingku. Beberapa bayangan hitam berkelebatan mengelilingiku, bayangan itulah yang tertawa melengking tadi. Perlahan-lahan bayangan hitam lain keluar dari celah-celah dinding dan lantai batu, diikuti dengan membekunya lantai dan dinding tersebut. Aku segera mundur ke belakang, menanti apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

* * *

_

_Perlahan-lahan, semua bayangan hitam itu berkumpul di satu titik dan membentuk sebuah sosok. Sosok bertudung yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dari atas hingga bawah. Sosok itu duduk di singgasana yang ada di depanku._

_Aku mengacungkan pedangku ke arahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanyaku dingin. "Apakah kau setan yang telah memangsa semua anak buahku?"_

_Sosok itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia mengacungkan tangannya padaku dan menggumamkan mantera yang artinya tidak kumengerti. Segera saja tubuhku serasa ditikam ribuan tombak es, dan jatuh terduduk di lantai._

_"**Tidak sopan**!" sahut sosok itu. Suaranya terdengar kering sekali bagaikan kertas pasir, namun nadanya sangat tegas. Perlahan, sosok itu bangkit dari singgasananya dan mendekatiku yang masih terduduk di lantai. Aku menatap tajam ke arah sosok bertudung itu. "__**Aku adalah Devil's Reaper. Aku adalah iblis yang bertugas untuk mengambil jiwa manusia yang dirasuki setan**,_" _lanjutnya seraya menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku._

_"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk mengambil jiwaku?" tanyaku geram. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri, namun rasanya seluruh tubuhku sulit sekali untuk digerakkan._

_"**Tepat! Aku akan mengambil jiwamu dan membawamu ke neraka, Ulquiorra Schiffer****!**" jawab Devil's Reaper tanpa belas kasihan. _

_Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan iblis ini. **Dia ... ingin membawaku ke neraka? Apakah dosaku sebanyak itu?** pikirku dalam hati. Saat itulah ... ketakutan mulai bersarang di hatiku._

_Aku segera memasang sikap siaga saat iblis itu semakin dekat denganku. Kuacungkan pedangku ke arahnya, dan kutantang dia. "Kau tidak akan bisa membawaku ke neraka, Iblis!" ujarku dingin._

_"**Tentu saja aku bisa, Ulquiorra! Aku punya cara agar kau bisa aku bawa!**" ucap Devil's Reaper penuh percaya diri._

_"Oh, ya? Bagaimana?" tanyaku sinis._

_Sosok hitam-hitam itu menyeringai, dia mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke arahku dan mengucapkan mantera lagi. Sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa panas. Panas yang tak tertahankan! Aku jadi kembali teringat bagaimana rasanya ditato dengan besi panas waktu aku masih kecil dulu oleh Nnoitra, Kakakku. Namun berbeda dengan saat itu, rasa panas itu terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Seolah, hampir seluruh tubuhku ditato dengan besi panas._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, iblis itu menurunkan tangannya. Tubuhku limbung dan ambruk ke lantai. Namun aku masih mampu untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku, dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku ... kupaksakan diriku untuk setengah berdiri._

_Iblis itu tertawa perlahan. "**Selama simbol-simbol itu masih tertera di tubuhmu, kau tak akan bisa lari dariku dan juga anak buahku, Ulquiorra! Jiwamu akan tetap berada di neraka selamanya. Kutukanmu tak akan bisa dilepas, kecuali jika kau berhadapan lagi denganku atau ikut bersama kami ke neraka!**" ucap Devil's Reaper kejam._

_"Maksudmu, jiwaku akan selamanya terkutuk dan menjadi incaran para iblis. Begitu?" tanyaku dengan gigi gemertak menahan emosi yang meluap._

_"**Ya,**" jawab Devil's Reaper pendek. Dia memunculkan sebuah pedang api yang masih menyala-nyala dan mencoba menebas kepalaku dengan pedang itu. "**Aku akan segera mengakhiri riwayatmu, Ulquiorra Schiffer! Bersiaplah untuk mati!**" seru Devil's Reaper dibarengi tawa sinisnya._

_Aku segera menahan laju pedang itu dengan kedua pedangku. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil jiwaku semudah itu, Iblis!" ucapku geram. Aku tak akan membiarkannya membawaku ke neraka semudah itu._

_"**Oh, ya?**" Devil's Reaper menyunggingkan senyum licik padaku. Dia menekan pedangku dengan pedang apinya, membuat kedua pedangku mulai meleleh akibat panas luar biasa yang dipancarkan oleh pedang itu. "**Aku tak yakin itu!**" ucapnya masih dengan seringaian licik di bibirnya._

_Ia menepis kedua pedangku dengan pedangnya. Mata hijauku melebar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapinya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah ... lari!_

_Devil's Reaper bergerak mendekatiku dengan pedang api tetap teracung ke arahku. Ia menyeringai mengerikan. "**Tamatlah riwayatmu, Ulquiorra!**" serunya seraya menghunuskan pedang itu ke arahku. _

_Aku segera berlari menuju jendela kastil, memecahkannya, dan terjun ke laut dari jendela itu. Sayup-sayup kudengar iblis itu menggeram marah karena incarannya kabur dan dia mengucapkan kutukan yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang. "**Ingatlah! Ke mana pun kau pergi, kau akan selalu diikuti iblis! Jiwamu sudah dikutuk untuk berada di neraka. Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan kami, atau ikut bersama kami ke neraka! Aku akan selalu mengejarmu, karena jiwamu adalah milikku, Ulquiorra Schiffer!**"  
_

**End of Flashback ...**

**

* * *

**

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak, dan kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling gereja. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Sudah lebih 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu berlalu, namun aku masih merasakan kutukan yang menyertaiku hingga saat ini.

Tapi, bukankah aku akan aman di sini? Iblis-iblis itu tak akan bisa mengusikku jika aku berada di sini, kan? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Namun ada satu hal yang jelas. Tiga minggu berada di gereja ini, membuat jiwaku tenang dan rasanya aku mulai paham arti nyawa setiap makhluk hidup. Aku pun mulai merasa nyaman di sini. Para pastor di gereja ini telah memberiku pencerahan dan mengajariku dengan baik. Aku telah memutuskan untuk belajar agama lebih dalam lagi dan tidak membunuh lagi.

Aku ingin menebus semua dosa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu, karena aku ingin mendapatkan kedamaian dalam hidup. Aku masih belum siap jika aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan iblis. Ataupun masuk ke neraka pada saat aku mati nanti. Setidaknya dengan berada di sini ... aku bisa melupakan sedikit kenangan pahit masa laluku.

Kulanjutkan langkah kakiku dan kubuka pintu besar di depanku. Aku memasuki ruangan kapel itu dan ikut berdoa bersama para jemaat lainnya di kapel itu. Hatiku terasa hangat. Perasaan hangat yang terlupakan, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya semudah itu?

Sudahlah. Itu tak penting. Yang jelas, aku ... mulai saat ini akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk Tuhan dan berharap mendapat pengampunan atas dosa-dosa yang telah aku lakukan selama menjadi prajurit bayaran.

* * *

Setelah misa pagi selesai, aku memasukkan _Bible _ke dalam saku bajuku. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, aku segera beranjak dari kapel dan bermaksud untuk menemui Pastor Byakuya dan Uskup Yamamoto yang telah menungguku di halaman belakang gereja.

Kupercepat langkahku dan kutemukan kedua orang itu sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat pohon _maple _yang membeku. Aku mendekati mereka dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Pastor Byakuya! Uskup Yamamoto!"

Kedua orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahku. Mereka membalas sapaanku. "Selamat pagi, Ulquiorra!"

"Saya tinggalkan Anda berdua," kata Pastor Byakuya seraya memohon diri. Pastor muda berambut sebahu itu segera bergegas meninggalkan kami di tempat itu.

"Saya dengar dari Pastor Byakuya, Anda memanggil saya. Ada apa Bapa? Saya boleh tahu?" tanyaku sopan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya pelan. Beliau membuka matanya yang sipit dan menatap lurus ke arah mata hijauku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tinggal di sini? Kau merasa kerasan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya, saya merasa sangat nyaman dan betah di sini, Bapa," jawabku sopan. Senyum bahagia terpancang di bibirku. Aku menatap heran ke arah kepala pastor gereja ini. "Kenapa Bapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tentang dirimu," Uskup tua itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Aku melihat ada perkembangan pada dirimu. Kau jadi lebih lembut, sopan, dan ramah pada siapa pun. Bahkan kau tak keberatan ketika kami memintamu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat di gereja ini," kata Uskup Yamamoto bangga.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Karena saya ingin menjadi orang yang baik. Saya tak ingin kembali menjadi saya yang dulu. Pemuda yang tersesat, dan jatuh ke lembah dosa. Saya ingin memperbaiki diri saya, Bapa!" ujarku pelan, masih dengan senyum di bibir.

"Baguslah, jika kau ingin berubah, Nak Ulquiorra!" Uskup Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Aku kembali menatapnya heran. _Ada apa, ya? Kok sepertinya berbicara denganku berat sekali? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tapi, apa?_ tanyaku heran dalam hati.

Kami terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kami sampai di areal pemakaman. Aku terus menantikan kata-kata yang berikutnya keluar dari Uskup Yamamoto. Mata abu-abu lelaki tua itu menatapku tajam dan ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Aku minta agar kau meninggalkan gereja ini dengan segera, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

****To Be Continued****

Anne : Fyuuhh, akhirnya saya bisa publish nie cerita juga. (nyeka keringat di dahi) Maklum liburan dari penelitian saya cuma 3 hari, jadi saya sempatkan buat bikin fic ini. Maafkan saya kalau agak gaje dan sulit dimengerti. Baru pertama kali ini saya membuat fic rate M. Saya harap para readers suka dengan cerita ini. (ngebungkuk hormat)

Ulquiorra : (stress kuadrat) Your Black Wings belum selesai, Death Silence baru dimulai, sekarang kamu publish fic baru lagiiiii?

Anne : Kenapa? Nggak boleh, un? (Deidara mode : on)

Ulquiorra : (sigh hard) Hhhh, bukannya nggak boleh sih. Tapi, kenapa saya dulunya sangar keik begitu? Jadi penjahat tulen pula! Tega kamu, Anne! Hiks, hiks! (nangis gulung-gulung)

Byakuya : (ngelus kepala Ulqui) Sabar, Nak Ulqui. Hidup memang berat.

Ulquiorra : (masih nangis sesengukan)

Grimmjow : (tampang stoic) Nggak nyangka kalau si Emospada bakalan tobat, nggak nyangka juga kalau si Byakushi bakalan jadi Pastor.

Ulqui+Byaku : (ngelayangin death glare) URUSAI! SHUT UP AND GET OUT FROM OUR FACE, BLUE CAT!

Grimmjow : (ngambek di pojokkan)

Ggio : (geleng-geleng kepala heran) Nggak nyangka ya, Ulquiorra-sama dulunya berambut panjang ... (ngelirik Anne) By the way, kira-kira kapan Ulquiorra-sama bakalan ketemu dengan Hime-sama?

Anne : Maybe chapter depan. Tapi lihat saja kondisinya.

Ggio : (sweatdrop segede gunung)

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Anne : Maafkan saya dan karya saya yang abal bin gaje ini ya, Readers. Saya ingin tahu apa fic yang ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak. So, please review if don't mind. Review anda adalah jawaban bagi saya.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	2. Ulquiorra's Wandering

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore. (sekali lagi, kalau kurang bloody ... ya tolong maafkan saya!)

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 2 : Ulquiorra's Wandering**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

"Aku minta agar kau meninggalkan gereja ini dengan segera, Ulquiorra Schiffer!" ujar Uskup Yamamoto tegas.

Mata hijauku melebar. _Ada apa ini? Apa dia bermaksud mengusirku dari gereja ini? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi?_ Aku mencoba menerka-nerka penyebabnya dalam hati dan menatap kepala gereja itu dengan gelisah.

"Bapa serius? Apa salah saya? Bukankah saya sudah tidak berbuat maksiat lagi?" tanyaku setengah tidak percaya. Kedua tanganku mengguncang-guncang uskup tua itu dengan tidak sabar.

Uskup Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang. Aku segera menguasai diriku dan menurunkan tanganku dari pundak uskup tua itu. Mata hitam orang tua itu menatap lurus ke arahku, dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kamu tidak salah, Nak Ulqui," lelaki tua itu menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat, sebelum membukanya kembali dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi ... jika kamu tetap berada di sini, maka kamu akan membahayakan keselamatan orang-orang yang ada di gereja ini. Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk segera pergi dari gereja ini."

Aku masih menatap tak percaya pada lelaki tua yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Keberadaanku di sini ... dianggap membahayakan gereja katanya? Oh, Tuhan! Apakah ini juga merupakan salah satu cobaan-Mu? Aku mencoba bersabar.

"Bapa," ucapku dengan suara bergetar menahan perasaan. "Saya tahu, kalau saya ini dulu banyak berbuat dosa. Saya tahu, kalau saya juga dikutuk untuk berada di neraka. Tapi, apakah salah jika saya berusaha untuk menghapus dosa saya dan berusaha untuk mencapai surga-Nya? Kenapa Bapa?" tanyaku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Rasa perih mulai menjalar di dadaku. Perih bukan main. Rasa perih yang dikarenakan diriku dianggap sebagai pembawa sial oleh mereka. Ini bukan mauku, dan juga bukan kemauan siapa saja. Ini sudah takdir, dan aku yakin hal ini mungkin sudah digariskan oleh-Nya.

"Ulquiorra," jawab Uskup Yamamoto ketus. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arahku. "Justru karena kutukan itulah, aku menyuruhmu untuk segera meninggalkan gereja ini! Kemana pun kamu pergi, kau akan selalu diikuti oleh iblis! Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kau tetap berada di sini! Tapi kalau kau pergi dari sini, kami akan terhindar dari serangan iblis!"

"Bapa bermaksud membuang saya?" tanyaku dingin, gigiku gemertak menahan marah.

"Tidak, tapi kalau kau menganggapnya demikian ... terserah," ujarnya tidak peduli. Pria tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelum ia beranjak dari hadapanku, ia kembali menoleh ke arahku dan berkata. "Sekarang segera kemasi barang-barangmu! Aku tak ingin melihatmu ada di gereja ini lagi, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Uskup tua itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di areal pekuburan itu. Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Penat mulai terasa di seluruh tubuhku. Kuedarkan mataku ke sekeliling pekuburan itu dan tertumbuk pada patung Bunda Maria yang ada di salah satu sudut area pekuburan itu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap ke arah langit.

_Tuhan, apakah ini takdir hamba?_ tanyaku dalam hati.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Uskup Yamamoto dan Pastor Byakuya menatap ke arah kepergian Ulquiorra. Mereka berkomentar tentang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di padang rumput yang membeku.

"Apakah menurut Anda ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Pastor Byakuya.

"Entahlah," jawab Uskup Yamamoto pelan dibarengi desahan nafasnya. "Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik di luar sana. Walaupun jiwanya terkutuk, tapi ia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Dia pasti tidak akan melanggar sumpahnya," lanjut Uskup Yamamoto tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ulquiorra yang semakin menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Semoga saja begitu," sahut Pastor Byakuya seraya memejamkan mata abu-abunya perlahan. "Berjuanglah, Ulquiorra!" bisik Pastor Byakuya saat menatap kembali ke arah Ulquiorra.

Mereka berdua tidak berbicara lagi, hanya memperhatikan bayangan Ulquiorra yang semakin menjauh dari gereja Saint Paula itu.

* * *

Ulquiorra merapatkan tudung yang dikenakannya, dan meneruskan perjalanan. Dia membawa sebatang tongkat untuk membantunya menyusuri jalanan yang membeku, karena saat ini memang sudah masuk musim dingin.

Pemuda berambut hitam, dan bermata hijau zamrud itu menyusuri sungai, melewati padang rumput. Mendaki gunung, dan melewati lembah. Sesekali, Ulquiorra berhenti untuk beristirahat. Dia membuka perbekalannya dan mulai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia bermaksud untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, Devon. Untuk itu, dia harus melewati beberapa kota besar, dan itu artinya dia akan butuh lebih dari 3 bulan untuk sampai ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Namun, Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

"Berikan hamba kesabaran, ya Tuhan!" doa Ulquiorra tulus. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pada hari berikutnya ... di kejauhan, Ulquiorra melihat sebuah upacara pemakaman. Mulanya ia berpikir itu hanyalah upacara pemakaman biasa. Namun saat ia melewatinya, ada dua orang yang kepalanya berbentuk burung bangkai yang menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra.

Mereka adalah malaikat maut yang bertugas menjemput roh orang yang sudah mati. Namun tampaknya mereka tertarik pada Ulquiorra, karena jiwa pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat aneh. Ulquiorra pun sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan, namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

Ulquiorra melewati sebuah tempat di mana orang-orang digantung dan mayatnya dibiarkan dimakan oleh burung gagak. Pemuda itu meringis, rasa perih kembali menjalari hatinya. Dengan penuh kesadaran, ia menurunkan jenazah orang-orang malang itu dan menguburnya dengan baik.

"_Tuhan menciptakan manusia dari tanah, dan kematian berarti kembali ke asal. Karena itu, saya akan berdoa ..._" Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tangannya masih memegangi _Bible _yang masih terbuka dengan amat-sangat hati-hati. Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya dan kembali melanjutkan doanya. "_Abu kembali menjadi abu, debu kembali menjadi debu, tanah kembali menjadi tanah. Amien!_" Ulquiorra menutup doanya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kembali _Bible_-nya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ulquiorra menatap kuburan yang ada di hadapannya sejenak. Merenung. Apakah dalam pengembaraannya ini dia akan mendapatkan pengampunan dari-Nya? Ulquiorra ingin sekali terbebas dari bayang-bayang Devil's Reaper, yang kadang ia rasakan selalu mengintainya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Namun entah kenapa, saat ia menginginkan kedamaian ... selalu saja ada pihak lain yang tertimpa kemalangan. Hal itu ia rasakan saat ia memulai perjalanannya dari gereja Saint Paula 4 hari yang lalu. Setiap kali ia melewati suatu daerah, dia selalu melihat kemalangan pada orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kematian karena sesuatu, atau pembunuhan.

Ulquiorra menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap kembali ke arah makam yang ada di hadapannya untuk terakhir kali, menyalaminya, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Devon.

* * *

Ulquiorra mengedarkan mata hijau zamrudnya ke sekelilingnya. Alisnya mengernyit karena sejauh mata memandang, yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan ilalang.

_Di mana ini?_ pikirnya bingung. _Apakah ini jalan yang benar menuju Devon?_

Pemuda bermata hijau zamrudnya di edarkan ke seluruh daerah itu, dan lelaki muda bertubuh mungil setinggi 169 cm itu melihat sebuah karavan yang bergerak ke arahnya. Di depan karavan itu, duduklah sepasang suami-istri yang nampaknya sudah berusia separuh baya.

Sang suami memiliki rambut berwarna perak berkilau keunguan dengan mata super sipit. Dia mengenakan pakaian setelan jas yang sangat rapi dengan jubah hitam yang tersampir di badannya, dan topi lebar ala koboi berwarna hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Sedangkan sang istri memiliki rambut _strawberry blonde_ bergelombang dengan mata berwarna biru pucat. Dia mengenakan gaun yang sangat anggun berwarna coklat dengan topi vintage berwarna putih. Kedua suami-istri itu tersenyum ramah pada Ulquiorra dan menyapa pemuda itu.

"Hai, Nak! Kau sedang mengadakan perjalanan?" tanya sang suami.

"Betul, _Sir_. Saya hendak menuju ke kota Devon," jawab Ulquiorra sopan.

"Kebetulan sekali!" pria berambut perak itu berseru. Senyum manis terpancang di bibirnya. "Kami juga dalam perjalanan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami, Nak? Beramai-ramai lebih baik daripada sendirian, kan?" tanya pria berambut perak itu ramah.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_. Tapi, saya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda sekeluarga," tolak Ulquiorra halus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya juga tak akan memaksamu, Nak," pria berambut perak itu menghela nafas, rupanya ia agak kecewa dengan penolakan pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru yang ada di hadapannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Nak. Semoga Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita lagi jika itu memang sudah kehendak-Nya. Mari!" ujar pria tua itu seraya menyambuk pelan kudanya agar kembali bergerak.

"Ya, _Sir_. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Anda sekeluarga dan selamat sampai tujuan," kata Ulquiorra pelan dibarengi senyum tipisnya yang khas.

Perlahan, karavan itu bergerak meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih menatap ke arah kepergian karavan itu. Ya, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu tengah memandangi seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya di belakang karavan itu. Seseorang yang membuat pemuda _stoic_ itu terpesona dan termangu mengaguminya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit yang sangat anggun tersenyum manis pada Ulquiorra. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu pun membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ia punya.

_Gadis itu ... benar-benar manis! _puji Ulquiorra dalam hati kagum. _Berapa usianya? Semoga ia tak terlalu muda ataupun terlalu tua untukku ... _tanyanya dalam hati penasaran.

Setelah karavan itu menghilang dari pandangan Ulquiorra, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tempat yang sebenarnya tak ingin lagi ia kunjungi untuk kedua kalinya, yakni kampung halamannya ... Devon.

* * *

Empat hari berikutnya ... di sebuah hutan yang entah berada di mana, Ulquiorra berhenti di sana dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Pemuda berwajah datar itu menurunkan semua barang bawaannya, dan melepas jubah yang ia kenakan sejak ia pergi dari gereja Saint Paula. Ulquiorra mengumpulkan beberapa ranting pohon dan menumpuknya di cekungan batu yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu membakar tumpukan kayu itu dan menaruh panci di atasnya. Dia memasak sup untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, sekaligus mengusir rasa dingin yang mulai menyelusup ke sela-sela tubuhnya. Setelah matang, ia segera menyantapnya dengan lahap hingga tak bersisa.

Saat pemuda _stoic _itu sedang membereskan perbekalannya, mendadak ia mendengar suara yang mencurigakan. Ulquiorra segera memasang sikap waspada. Mata hijaunya mengawasi tempat itu, dan menatap curiga ke arah pepohonan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat.

Ulquiorra tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diintai oleh seseorang dari belakang dan langsung menyergapnya. Laki-laki berkepala botak yang menyergap Ulquiorra itu menodongkan pisau ke leher Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kalau ia salah bergerak ... maka nyawanya sendiri yang akan melayang. Ia hanya menghela nafas perlahan.

Laki-laki botak itu tersenyum licik dan berbisik di telinga Ulquiorra. "Hooo, rupanya ada pengembara yang tersesat ke wilayah kami, ya? Manis sekali!"

Ulquiorra merutuk dalam hati. _Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku bertemu dengan sampah masyarakat macam ini?_

Melihat pemuda yang sedang ditahannya terdiam, sang perampok itu jadi berang. "Serahkan barang berhargamu atau kau akan mati!" ancam sang perampok sambil mendekatkan pedang yang dipegangnya ke leher Ulquiorra. Tetesan darah mulai mengalir di leher putih pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu. Namun, pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan tidak melawan.

Rupanya sang perampok sudah habis sabar. Dia bersiul kencang untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat itu. Sekelompok orang-orang yang mengerikan keluar dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra dan segera menghampiri pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Salah seorang di antara mereka memukul perut Ulquiorra dengan sebatang kayu dengan sangat keras.

Ulquiorra berjengit kesakitan. Tubuhnya limbung dan ambruk ke tanah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa di bagian perut yang tadi terkena pukulan super keras itu, Ulquiorra mencoba bangkit berdiri. Namun, sang ketua perampok yang berkepala botak tadi menendang tubuh kurus Ulquiorra, sehingga tubuh pemuda itu kembali tersungkur ke tanah.

* * *

Sementara itu, salah seorang dari perampok itu menyambar tas milik Ulquiorra dan menuang isinya ke atas tanah. Perampok berambut coklat dan berjanggut tipis itu berdecak kesal, karena isi tas Ulquiorra hanyalah beberapa gulungan perkamen dan juga _Bible_. Tak ada uang atau emas sepeser pun di dalam tas pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu.

"Bos! Pemuda ini miskin! Dia tak membawa barang berharga apapun di tasnya!" lapor sang anak buah berambut coklat itu pada bosnya yang berkepala botak.

"Sial!" sang ketua perampok itu mendengus kasar. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih mempertahankan sikap diam dan tak mau melawannya. "Hei, Starrk! Zommari! Sepertinya dia asyik juga untuk kita ajak bertarung!" ujar sang ketua perampok sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau benar, bos!" sahut si rambut coklat yang dipanggil Starrk itu dengan senyum licik terpancang di bibirnya.

"Hei, kau! Ayo, lawan kami! Tunjukkan keberanianmu!" tantang Zommari seraya menodongkan pedang ke dagu Ulquiorra.

"Aku menolak! Aku tak mau bertempur dengan sampah macam kalian!" ujar Ulquiorra dengan gigi gemertak menahan amarah.

"Ooo, sampah, ya?" sindir sang ketua perampok dengan nada sinis. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menendang perut Ulquiorra dengan amat-sangat keras hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. "Ayo lawan kami, Jagoan! Mana nyalimu?" seru sang ketua perampok mencoba memanas-manasi Ulquiorra. Memprovokasi pemuda itu supaya terpancing untuk melawan mereka. Namun Ulquiorra tetap tak mau melawan mereka.

Ia sudah bersumpah tak akan lagi mengangkat senjata dengan alasan apapun. Karena ia tak ingin membunuh lagi. Meskipun dirinya akan babak belur dihajar para perampok itu, dia tak peduli. Baginya, menjaga prinsip itu lebih penting daripada hal-hal lain yang menyangkut keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara sang ketua sibuk menghajar Ulquiorra habis-habisan, Starrk dan Zommari membaca gulungan perkamen milik Ulquiorra. Mereka membacanya dengan sangat teliti, hingga beberapa saat kemudian mata mereka berdua melebar saking terkejutnya.

"Bos Ikkaku!" panggil Starrk. Sang ketua perampok yang dipanggil Ikkaku itu menoleh ke arah Starrk dan menanti kata-kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulur pria berambut coklat sebahu itu. "Dia Ulquiorra Schiffer, mantan prajurit bayaran Ratu Elizabeth I. Sepertinya, dia bukan orang sembarangan!" terang Starrk tanpa mengalihkan mata violet keabu-abuannya dari perkamen yang dipegangnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap dingin ke arah Starrk dan Zommari yang sudah berani membuka dan membaca identitas dirinya. Namun, nampaknya mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan itu. Ikkaku segera menghentikan aksinya dan memberi isyarat pada Starrk dan Zommari untuk 'bermain-main' dengan Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, lawan kami! Bukankah kamu bisa membunuh puluhan orang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun? Mana nyalimu? Jangan-jangan julukan 'Ulquiorra sang pembantai' itu hanya isapan jempol saja! Hahahaha!" ejek mereka penuh sarkasme.

Ulquiorra di dorong hingga wajahnya nyaris saja menyentuh api unggun yang tadi disiapkannya. Sementara itu, ketiga perampok itu memukuli pemuda kurus berkulit pucat itu dengan ganas tanpa ampun. Di sela-sela penindasan itu, mulut mereka bertiga terus-menerus menghujani Ulquiorra dengan ejekan dan hinaan. Lama-kelamaan, Ulquiorra kehabisan kesabaran. Ia segera bangkit dan berbalik menggertak mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu bersiap menghajar mereka, namun ia kalah gesit. Kedua tangannya dikunci oleh Starrk. Sementara itu Zommari menghajarnya dengan tinju yang bersarang di wajahnya. Ulquiorra meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya. Dia menatap lekat-lekat pria brengsek yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu lemah! Jiwa yang lemah mudah sekali untuk kami taklukkan! Hehe, ternyata 'sang pembantai' selemah ini! Benar-benar P-A-Y-A-H!" Ikkaku memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau mau protes, hah? Ayo, katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja, pengecut!" ejek Starrk dibarengi senyum sinisnya yang khas.

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hijaunya dipenuhi kebencian yang mendalam dan nafsu membunuh yang menguar dahsyat. Namun, ia tetap menahan diri untuk tidak melanggar sumpahnya. Dia mendengus perlahan dan berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang sampah-sampah seperti kalian pandai berbicara, ya? Aku salut pada kalian!"

"Kurang ajar! Kau akan menyesal!" ancam Ikkaku. Dia memberi tanda pada Zommari dan detik beikutnya sebuah hantaman super keras mengenai kepala Ulquiorra. Dan pemuda itu jatuh pingsan.

Ulquiorra tak ingat apa-apa lagi selain hantaman keras di kepalanya. Dan ia terbawa kembali ke mimpi masa lalunya ... Masa lalu yang tak ingin lagi ia kenang sampai kapanpun ...

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, silakan. Asalkan bukan flame yang memprotes kenapa saya pakai pair ini ataupun setting cerita seperti ini. Kalau ada keluhan lainnya, silakan mampir ke PM! (ngebungkuk hormat)

Ulquiorra : (ngegerutu kesel) Bener-bener deh! Saya dibikin menderita di fic ini!

Anne : (natap tajam Ulqui) Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka, un? (Deidara mode : on) Lagipula kamu nggak menderita-menderita amat, kok! Saya kan tidak membashing kamu.

Ulquiorra : (sigh hard) Iya. Tapi, kenapa saya harus pasrah dipukulin sama perampok-perampok brengsek itu? (urat dahi mencuat) Mestinya kan saya bisa menghabisi mereka dengan mudah pakai _Murciẻlago_! (masih ngegerutu kesal)

Byakuya : (nepuk pundak Ulqui) Sabar, Ulqui. Author kita kan memang seperti itu.

Ulquiorra : (gumam-gumam nggak jelas)

Anne : Udah deh, mendingan kita bales review dari para readers aja. Ok?

**%%%**

**To : blossommeans**

Anne : Thank you for your review!

Ulquiorra : (membaca review, menaikkan sebelah alis) Busyet, dah!

Anne : (ngedeketin Ulqui) Ada apa?

Ulquiorra : Nggak. Ini reviewnya, dahsyat banget.

Anne : (mendekati Ulqui, membaca review) Astaganaga! OoO Waduh, gimana ya? f-_- Saya kan bikinnya yang bernuansa bloody-gore, jadi saya nggak janji bakalan ada adegan 'itu'-nya. Tapi, ya ... lihat saja nanti! Bisa saja kan yang bikin lanjutan fic ini si pervert Roland or si masochist Arthuria. Dan maafkan saya yang update telat. Kemarin saya harus menyelesaikan administrasi di Cagar Alam Telaga Warna, Puncak, Bogor. Alamak super ribet, ternyata! Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf!

Ulquiorra : (merinding mendengar author nyebut tuh dua nama)

**%%%**

**To : master of bankai**

Anne : (bows) Sankyuuuu!

Byakuya : Iya, Ulqui memang dulunya kejam banget. Hampir-hampir nyaingin Rinne deh!

Ggio : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Rinne itu siapa?

Byakuya & Ulquiorra : (menatap aneh ke arah Ggio) Kamu nggak tau?

Ggio : (menggeleng kepala)

Grimmjow : Rinne itu Beyond Birthday-nya Author.

Ggio : (OoO) Author punya karakter Beyond Birthday?

Byakuya & Grimmjow : (mengangguk)

Ggio : (langsung panik kuadrat, dan mencengkeram kerah baju Anne) Hei, Anne-sama! Jangan sekali-kali kamu keluarin 'dia', ya! Aku nggak mau Soi Fon-ku atau Yoruichi-sama jadi 'mainan'-nya 'dia'!

Anne : (gelagepan, nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Ggio, muka udah hampir biru gara-gara ngak bisa nafas)

Grimmjow : (nepuk pundak Ggio) Tenang, Rinne nggak terobsesi sama mereka, kok!

Ggio : (menghela nafas lega) Terus, siapa?

Grimmjow : (nyeringai jahil) Tuh, yang ada di sebelah Byakuya. Eh? Lho? (kaget karena orang yang ditunjuknya udah kabur duluan)

Ggio : (mata selebar piring. Megap-megap kayak ikan mujair) Jadi, yang namanya Rinne itu ... terobsesi sama Ulquiorra-sama? O.o

Gin : Ggio-han, lebih baik kamu lepaskan tanganmu dari Anne-sama. Tampangnya udah hampir sekarat tuh!

Ggio : Eh? (noleh ke arah Anne) Ya, ampun! Ma, maaf Anne-sama!

Anne : (udah hampir teler) Tega bange~t De~h kamu ... awas ... saja ... nanti ...! (ngancam dengan nafas senin-kemis)

**%%%**

**To : ****Amber Queen UlquiHime**

Anne : (muka masih pucat pasi gara-gara tadi dicekik Ggio) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : Loe kenapa, Thor? Muka loe kok pucat banget?

Anne : (urat mencuat di dahi) SALAHIN SI HARIMAU KECIL DI SANA! DIA YANG BIKIN GUE JADI KAYAK BEGINI!

Ichigo : (badan gemeter, terus bisik-bisik sama Rukia) Rukia, memangnya si Anne diapain sih sama Ggio?

Rukia : Kayaknya sih tadi Anne-sama dicekik sama Ggio, gara-gara ngomongin soal blackside-nya Anne-sama.

Ichigo : Ooohh, bunder!

Rukia : (ngehadap ke pereview) Soal Hime, dia udah nongol kok di chap ini, walaupun intensitasnya dikit. Maybe, kemunculannya akan lebih banyak di chapter-chapter depan. Tunggu saja. Soal yang ngutuk Ulqui, itu masih rahasia. Nanti malah jadi spoiler kalau dikasih tahu. Kenapa Ulqui diusir? Err, alasannya silakan baca di atas.

**%%%**

**To : ****kuraishi cha22dhen**

Anne : (nebar confetti) Terima kasih banyak!

Grimmjow : Woow, dia bilang fic ini bagus dan bikin penasaran. Padahal abal kayak begini. (senyum sinis)

Anne : (nabok mulut si kucing biru) Tutup mulut! (menghadap pereview) Ah... saya akan melanjutkan fic ini karena syarat telah terpenuhi.

Grimmjow : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Syarat?

Author : Dapat 5 review dan fic ini dilanjutkan. Tidak saya sangka akan mendapat lebih dari lima review. Jadi, saya akan melanjutkan fic ini.

Grimmjow : Huummm ….

**%%%**

**To : ****ayano646cweety**

Anne : Terima kasih! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Toushirou : Iya, Ulquiorra memang dulunya sadis. Tapi, dia udah tobat kok! Dan Anne-sama berjanji akan secepatnya mengupdate fic ini.

**%%%**

**To : koizumi nanaho**

Anne : Thanks a lot for your review.

Gin : _Ara_? O.o Dia nggak rela kalau Ulquiorra-han disuruh pergi dari gereja.

Rangiku : (ikut nimbrung) Iya, yang namanya Uskup Yamamoto itu keterlaluan. Padahal Ulquiorra udah tobat.

Anne : (sigh) Tapi kalau nggak begitu, dia nggak bakalan ketemu sama Hime dan juga kalian kan?

Gin + Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Bener juga.

Gin : (ngebaca lanjutan review) Hum? Kapan ketemu Hime? Udah kok di chap ini. Hehehe … Tenang aja. Pasti yahud dah!

Rangiku : (ngegeplak kepala Gin) Hoi, Wadjet! Ini bukan fic lemon!

Gin : (sweatdrop) Oh, ya. Lupa saya.

Anne : Jiah, udah puasa masih aja kayak begitu. Capek de~h!

**%%%**

**To : CursedCrytal**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak, dear.

Toushirou : Humm, ternyata dia suka gore dan bloody juga, ya? Nggak nyangka saya.

Anne : Syukurlah kamu menyukai ini, Crystal-han. Saya akan update secepat yang saya bisa. Tenang saja. Saya akan menunggu review darimu dan juga yang lainnya. (senyum manis)

**%%%**

**To : Sara Hikari**

Anne : Sankyuuu.

Grimmjow : Yah, wajar saja jika seseorang ingin tobat kan? Asalkan dia nggak tobat sambel. Hehehe …

Suzaku : (ngegeplak kepala Grimm dengan bakiak) Besok udah mau puasa, masih aja bikin ulah. Dasar kucing biru sialan!

Anne : Udah, deh. Kita ni mau balas review, bukannya berantem. Ah, saya akan sebisa mungkin update secepatnya. Terima kasih mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.) Kutukan Ulqui nanti bisa musnah kok! Tenang saja.

**%%%**

**To : King of Heroes**

Anne : Well, thanks a lot!

Gin : Kenapa Ulqui disuruh pergi? Silakan check chapter ini. Tenang saja, pasti diupdate kok! Sabar saja. Orang sabar, banyak yang ngejar!

Anne : Kalau yang ngejar penagih hutang, males banget, Wadjet!

Gin : _Ara_? Anne-sama kebiasaan banget manggil saya pake nama Mesir kuno, ya? Hhh …

**%%%**

**To : Ankoku Naito**

Anne : Waaaiii, terima kasih banyak Nanakizawa-han!

Ggio : Widii, dia suka sama setting-nya! Iya, Anne-sama sudah _searching_ bangunan-bangunan dan daerah-daerah di Inggris buat menunjang fic ini. Makanya jadi seperti itu.

Anne : Uhm, kurang gore, ya? Maaf, karena saya membuatnya pake sudut orang pertama, jadinya seperti itu. Nanti saya akan coba tambah. Maybe beberapa di chap depan, sekarang chapter yang damai dulu.

Ggio : (rolling eyes) Anne-sama lagi terbawa suasana puasa, ya? Wajar aja sih, hehe. (lagi ngunyah makanan, coz sedang sahur)

Anne : (ngelayangin death glare) Oi, Duamutef! Sebelum lo nyeramahin gue, bersihin dulu mulut lo! Ada sisa bumbu rendang tuh! Dodol!

Ggio : (nyeka mulut) Oh, iya saya lupa.

Anne : Wooww, di … di fave? (badan gemeter) Tentu saja boleh! Aduh, saya jadi tersanjung! Hehehe …

**%%%**

**To : Chai-Mol**

Anne : Thanks for your review.

Grimmjow : Ini orang, udah di atas review, kenapa dia ngulang lagi?

Anne : (nabok mulut Grimm) Suka-suka dia dong! Lagian salah saya juga nggak update cepet. Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : aRaRaNcHa**

Anne : Arigatou Gozaimashita!

Ulquiorra : (baca review, berdecak kesal) Kenapa sih semuanya menanyakan kenapa saya diusir? Aneh, ya?

Anne : (ngelayangin death glare) Jangan kasar ke pembaca. (senyum manis ke aRaRaNcHa) Alasannya silakan baca chapter ini. Ditunggu review-nya. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. (bungkuk-bungkuk hormat)

**%%%**

**To : ****relya schiffer**

Anne : Welldone! Terima kasih sudah mampir, Relya-han! Sudah saya tunggu dari kemarin! Ahh, mulutmu di sumpal, ya? Sini, saya lepas. (ngelepas sumpal mulut Relya)

Ulquiorra : (bersiap nembakin Cero Oscuras) Saya sudah bilang, Anne. Jangan lepas sumpal mulutnya!

Anne : (diam tak bergerak, poni nutup mata)

Grimm+Byakuya : OoO! Uh, oh! Gawat! Rinne keluar!

Gin : (masangin baju ala **Mad Hatter** di Alice in Wonderland ke Ulqui, ngedorong Ulqui maju ke depan) Sana! Kamu yang tangani!

Ulquiorra :WHAT? O.o Kenapa saya?

Gin+Grimm : Soalnya Rinne paling terobsesi dan posessif sama tampang super imut kamu pas paka baju itu!

Ulquiorra : (nelen ludah) GLEK!

Rinne : (senyum) Ah, Ulqui-chan! Tak kuduga, bakalan ketemu sama kamu di sini … (menjangkau dagu Ulqui dan menengadahkan wajahnya) Humm, Ulqui-chan yang manis!

Ulquiorra : (membeku dan diam tak bergerak, nggak bisa berbuat apapun)

(beberapa menit kemudian, Ulquiorra sudah hilang dari tempat itu. Entah di bawa ke mana sama kepribadian lain author.)

**~SHINN~**

Rangiku : Uhm, karena author sekarang sedang sibuk "bermain" bersama Ulquiorra, saya akan melanjutkan membaca review. Iya, dulunya si Ulquiorra memang kejam. Tapi, sekarang kan udah tobat. Hime muncul kok di chap ini dan chap depan. Nantikan saja! Hehehe …

**%%%**

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Orihime : (tiba-tiba muncul) Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	3. Meeting Again With That Girl

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore.

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting Again With That Girl**

**Flashback ...**

_Devon, 15 tahun yang lalu ... Di sebuah ruangan rahasia di dalam gereja Basilica ..._

"_Uwaaaaa! Hentikaaaaan! Hentikan, Kak! Panaaasss! Sakiiiittt!" suara jeritan anak kecil sekitar usia 11-12 tahun, menggema di ruangan itu._

_Sementara sang kakak tidak menggubris jeritan adiknya. Ia terus menggurat punggung adiknya dengan pisau panas. Senyum licik nan sinis tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Tahanlah sedikit, Dik! Bukankah kau akan ditunjuk oleh Ayah untuk menjadi Pendeta berikutnya? Seorang Pendeta harus memiliki simbol ini di punggungnya!" ujar sang kakak sinis. Tangannya masih sibuk menggurat simbol salib besar di punggung anak kecil itu._

_Jeritan sang adik semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kak Nnoitra, hentikan! Sudah cukup! Lepaskan aku!" teriak anak kecil itu sembari meronta-ronta. Tapi percuma saja, karena kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan sangat kencang oleh sang kakak, Nnoitra Jiruga._

_Nnoitra tersenyum sinis. Ia tak mempedulikan jerit tangis adiknya. Ia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Begitu selesai, ia tersenyum puas. _

"_Hahaha! Sekarang kau tak akan bisa menghapus tanda itu, Ulquiorra! Itu adalah pembalasan dariku, karena kau mendahuluiku menjadi pewaris Ayah!" seru Nnoitra di sela-sela tawanya._

_Ulquiorra yang telah terlepas dari ikatannya, merintih kesakitan. Darah mengucur deras dari lukanya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan rahasia itu dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Ia memang masih kecil, tapi perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Nnoitra sungguh kejam dan tak beradab.

* * *

_

_Sejak dulu, Nnoitra selalu memusuhinya dan tak segan-segan menyiksanya. Begitulah selalu, sampai saat ini. Nnoitra selalu tak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Ia selalu ingin menjadi yang nomor satu, dan tak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut posisinya itu. Meskipun itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Ulquiorra._

_Rasa benci Nnoitra pada Ulquiorra semakin besar, ketika ayah mereka, Baraggan, memilih Ulquiorra sebagai pewaris gereja Basilica yang juga merupakan rumah bagi mereka. Bahkan ia tega menggurat luka di punggung Ulquiorra, setelah sebelumnya ia memanggil bocah yang masih polos itu untuk mengikutinya hingga ke ruang rahasia di bawah tanah itu. _

_Ayahnya bertanya pada Ulquiorra kenapa punggungnya dibalut perban, namun Ulquiorra tidak memberitahu ayahnya kalau Nnoitra-lah yang melakukan itu padanya. Ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia terjatuh di semak berduri dan terluka pada bagian punggung. Sang ayah tak bertanya apa-apa lagi, dan mempercayai saja apa yang dikatakan anak bungsunya itu.

* * *

_

_Suatu hari ... Baraggan memanggil Ulquiorra secara khusus ke aula besar gereja. Lelaki tua itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius pada anak bungsunya itu._

"_Ulqui, Ayah ingin agar kamu menjadi pewaris Ayah, sebagai kepala Pendeta di gereja Basilica ini," ujar Baraggan memulai pembicaraannya._

_Ulquiorra menatap gelisah ke arah Nnoitra yang memberikan isyarat padanya, bahwa ia akan menyiksa Ulquiorra jika anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu menerima tawaran dari ayahnya itu. Namun, tanpa diancam oleh Nnoitra pun Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin menolak keinginan ayahnya untuk menjadikannya seorang Pendeta. Ia merasa kurang pantas, dan juga kurang cakap untuk menjadi seorang Pendeta._

_Ulquiorra menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap ke arah iris hitam kelam milik ayahnya itu dan berkata. "Saya tak mau menjadi Pendeta, Ayah. Kenapa Ayah tidak memilih Nnoitra saja yang menjadi Pendeta? Dia kan lebih tua dari saya."_

"_Tidak bisa, Ulquiorra! Ini sudah keputusan final para Dewan Pendeta! Kau harus menjadi pimpinan Pendeta atau kau pergi dari sini!" tukas Baraggan ketus dibarengi ancaman._

_Mendengar itu Nnoitra tampak sangat bahagia. Rahang kecil Ulquiorra langsung mengeras karena marah. _

"_Baik. Kalau itu memang mau Ayah, saya akan segera pergi dari sini!" ujar Ulquiorra tak kalah ketus. Bocah berusia 13 tahun itu segera membalikkan badannya dan bergegas menuju ke pintu depan. Ia menulikan telinganya dari suara ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke hadapannya._

_Tepat saat ia membuka pintu besar itu ... tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok makhluk bertudung hitam yang menebasnya dengan pedang api yang berkobar-kobar. Setelah itu, pandangan Ulquiorra menjadi gelap dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi ..._

**End of Flashback ...

* * *

**

Ulquiorra tersentak. Ia membuka mata hijaunya lebar-lebar saat ia melihat Devil's Reaper menghujamkan pedang apinya ke kepalanya dalam mimpi masa kecilnya yang kelam. Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Tenanglah, Tuan! Anda akan aman di sini," ujar gadis itu ramah.

Ulquiorra mencoba untuk duduk, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menghela nafas panjang dan bertanya pada gadis manis bergaun coklat muda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, Nona. Beritahu saya, ini di mana?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memamerkan senyum manisnya yang khas. "Ini di karavan kami, Tuan! Oh, ya. Anda jangan bergerak dulu! Nanti luka di leher dan kepala Anda terbuka lagi," jawab gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu sopan.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Saat ia hendak bertanya lagi pada gadis itu, seorang bocah berambut putih masuk ke dalam karavan dan bertanya pada gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang ada di depan Ulquiorra.

"Kak, apakah orang itu sudah sadar?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan, Toushirou," jawab gadis itu lembut dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas. Sementara jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Ulquiorra yang masih berbaring di lantai karavan itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan beritahu Ayah dulu," kata bocah yang bernama Toushirou itu dengan wajah gembira. Setelah berkata demikian, Toushirou segera keluar dari karavan untuk memanggil ayahnya.

* * *

Ulquiorra ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, namun entah kenapa kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya terasa sulit untuk diucapkan. Ia baru sadar kalau tenggorokannya sangat kering. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum maklum pada Ulquiorra, ia mengambilkan pemuda itu botol minum.

"Saya rasa Anda haus," kata gadis itu lembut.

Ia meminumkan air yang ada di botol itu ke mulut Ulquiorra dengan hati-hati. Ulquiorra tersipu malu. Tentu saja, karena saat ini ia dilayani oleh seorang gadis manis yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui, dan ia pun belum kenal siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah ia menelan semua air sekuat yang ia mampu, Ulquiorra kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke lantai karavan. Mata abu-abu gadis itu menatap cemas Ulquiorra.

"Istirahatlah, Tuan. Saya rasa tenaga Anda belum pulih benar," gadis itu menasihati Ulquiorra.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak ... Nona," sahut Ulquiorra pelan. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang semula tersengal-sengal gara-gara mimpi buruk di siang bolong tadi. Setelah tenang, ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada gadis itu. Memberi tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Oh, tamu kita sudah siuman, ya?" tanya seorang pria separuh baya berambut perak keunguan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke karavan itu. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang ada di depan Ulquiorra segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati ayahnya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan! Engkau telah menyelamatkan jiwanya!" ujar pria itu gembira. Ia membuka topinya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih terbaring lemas di lantai karavan. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Gin Ichimaru, dan ini putriku, Orihime. Siapa namamu, Anak Muda?" tanya Gin pada Ulquiorra yang kini sedang meraba kepala dan lehernya yang diperban.

"Nama saya ... Ulquiorra Schiffer," jawab Ulquiorra sopan. Ia meringis sakit saat ia menekan kepalanya yang diperban. "Ouch, nampaknya kepala saya dipukul dengan sangat keras," komentarnya.

Orihime tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa geli melihat pemuda asing yang kini ada di hadapannya bertingkah lugu dan polos. Ia yakin kalau pemuda yang ditolongnya itu bukanlah orang jahat, walaupun penampilannya gahar seperti itu.

* * *

Gin menatap ke arah luar karavan. "Nampaknya, kita sudah sampai di tempat yang bagus untuk kita beristirahat. Sebaiknya, kita turun di sini dan bermalam," kata Gin memberitahu Ulquiorra. "Ah, tentu saja kalau kamu sudah merasa baikan. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk keluar, jika tubuhmu masih lemah, Nak Ulquiorra," sambungnya dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas.

Karavan itu terus bergerak, dan berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih. Keluarga Ichimaru itu segera membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan bersiap mendirikan tenda untuk bermalam di tempat itu. Istrinya Gin, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Rangiku pada Ulquiorra, tengah mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya.

Sementara itu, Orihime, bersama seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Ulquiorra yang memiliki rambut orange jabrik—yang belakangan diketahui namanya adalah Ichigo, putra kedua Gin— dan gadis berpostur mungil berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet—yang bernama Rukia, istri Ichigo sekaligus menantunya Gin— tengah mendirikan tenda untuk tempat mereka bermalam. Toushirou berjalan-jalan di pinggiran sungai, sementara Gin membantu istrinya mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam karavan.

Mereka semua nampak asyik bekerja, Ulquiorra merasa tak betah berdiam diri di dalam karavan. Ia duduk di palang kayu yang ada di bagian belakang karavan, mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya barang sedikit saja. Pemuda bertubuh kurus dan berkulit pucat itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. _Sungguh nyaman di sini ..._ pikir Ulquiorra.

"Nak Ulquiorra, apa kamu sudah merasa sehat?" tanya Rangiku cemas. Wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu segera mendekati pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu. Wajahnya nampak sekali menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang amat-sangat pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Rangiku. Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Ulquiorra sopan. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, seolah memberi tanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, kamu ikut saja bersama kami. Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kamu bepergian bersama kami! Bersama-sama lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian, kan?" tanya Rangiku lagi dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang untung ruginya pergi bersama keluarga yang kelihatannya unik-unik dan juga sangat bahagia itu. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Saya akan ikut bersama Anda sekeluarga," kata Ulquiorra pelan. Rangiku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi, apakah saya tidak merepotkan?" tanya Ulquiorra cemas.

"Sama sekali tidak! Malah, kami merasa sangat terbantu dengan adanya Nak Ulquiorra di tengah-tengah kami! Kami jadi merasa memiliki seorang anak laki-laki lagi!" sahut Rangiku gembira. Senyum bahagianya terpancang semakin lebar.

Hari itu, Ulquiorra resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Ichimaru dan ikut bersama mereka menuju ke kota yang juga di tuju oleh Ulquiorra ... Devon.

* * *

Keesokan paginya ... Ulquiorra bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pergi ke sungai bersama Toushirou. Anak kecil berambut putih itu mengambil air di sungai, sementara Ulquiorra pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Toushirou mengambil air. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya, sekaligus membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka gara-gara dipukuli oleh perampok beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ulquiorra mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, dan membasuh dirinya dengan air sungai. Toushirou yang sedang mengambil air, tertegun melihat bekas luka yang sangat besar di punggung Ulquiorra. Bekas luka itu menyerupai tanda salib dan di sekeliling bekas luka itu terdapat simbol-simbol aneh yang artinya tidak diketahui oleh bocah itu.

Toushirou meletakkan ember berisi airnya di dekat kakinya, dan menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya, Orihime, yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu tengah memandangi tubuh kurus Ulquiorra yang sedang mandi di sungai. Ia juga memperhatikan bekas luka besar di punggung pemuda itu dan juga simbol-simbol aneh yang memenuhi tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ulquiorra yang merasa dirinya sedang diamati oleh seseorang segera berbalik dan melihat Orihime tengah memperhatikannya. Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing _di balik pohon. Ulquiorra sendiri segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya setelah mengeringkan badannya.

Di tempat Orihime, entah kenapa jantung gadis itu merasa dag-dig-dug nggak karuan saat melihat Ulquiorra. Apalagi saat ia melihat pemuda itu ketika sedang mandi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba blushing mengingat kejadian tadi.

_Aduh, kenapa aku melihatnya saat ia mandi tadi? _pikir Orihime panik. Wajahnya seketika terasa panas dingin. Dia melihat kembali ke arah Ulquiorra dan mendapati pemuda itu telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu mendesah nafas lega. _Tapi, tubuhnya memang bagus! Walaupun ada bekas luka ... Kira-kira, itu bekas luka karena apa, ya?_ Orihime bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tapi, gadis itu segera mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol yang berkelebat dalam benaknya. Dia segera menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Diam-diam, gadis itu tersenyum lagi saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia ingin sekali melihat pemuda itu selalu ceria dan juga selalu tersenyum. Terdengar sangat konyol memang, tapi ia sudah merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Apakah mungkin ini ... cinta? _tanya Orihime dalam hati penasaran.

* * *

Rangiku segera memanggil suami dan anak-anaknya, serta Ulquiorra, untuk segera sarapan. Ulquiorra memakan _omellete _dan _cream stew_-nya dengan lahap. Rangiku tersenyum melihat cara makan Ulquiorra yang terlihat seperti berhari-hari tidak makan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Nak Ulquiorra. Nanti kau tersedak," kata Rangiku menasihati dengan lembut.

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena tersipu malu. Jujur saja, ia merasa agak canggung sarapan bersama banyak orang seperti ini. Yaah, walaupun dulunya ia sering makan bersama anak buahnya ... tapi ini lain! Ia merasa seperti sedang makan di tengah-tengah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Ulquiorra juga merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga yang sempat hilang darinya.

Gin yang merasakan sikap tak enak dari Ulquiorra, segera angkat bicara. "Tak perlu merasa canggung, Nak Ulquiorra. Anggap saja kami ini seperti keluargamu sendiri."

"Ah, maafkan saya, Tuan Gin," ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

"Jangan panggil 'Tuan', ah! Rasanya aku jadi seperti orang asing bagimu!" tukas Gin seraya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, tanda tak suka dengan sikap kaku Ulquiorra.

Toushirou yang mendengar keluhan ayahnya hanya tertawa-tawa. Mendengar bocah berambut putih itu tertawa, seluruh anggota keluarga Ichimaru ikut tertawa. Ulquiorra yang tadinya tertegun melihat keceriaan keluarga itu, mulai terhanyut dan ia pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Jujur saja, saya belum pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini lagi semenjak ... saya meninggalkan rumah saya 15 tahun yang lalu," ucap Ulquiorra lirih, nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya yang tadinya ceria mendadak murung seketika.

"Kau bisa menganggap kami seperti keluargamu sendiri, Nak Ulquiorra! Kau bisa menganggapku seperti ibumu. Gin seperti ayahmu. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Toushirou seperti saudaramu sendiri," tukas Rangiku bijak.

"Lho? Kak Orihime kok nggak disebut, Bu?" tanya Toushirou polos.

"Haduh, kamu ini! Tentu saja Orihime itu bakalan jadi istrinya Ulquiorra, dong!" sahut Rukia tanpa basa-basi, yang kontan membuat pipi Ulquiorra dan Orihime langsung memerah seketika.

Mereka semua kemudian terlibat obrolan serius tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, tentang diri Ulquiorra dahulu, dan masih banyak lagi. Sesekali Orihime memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Ulquiorra, dan ia tersenyum bahagia melihat pemuda itu mulai akrab dengan keluarga mereka.

Ulquiorra sendiri merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Ichimaru, dan ia berharap kondisi seperti ini bertahan selamanya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin itu akan terjadi, selama simbol-simbol yang ditorehkan oleh "makhluk itu" masih ada pada dirinya. Ia takut, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa keluarga barunya. Dan ia tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang kini telah ia dapatkan. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya ... Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang selalu tersenyum ramah bagaikan sinar matahari itu. Ulquiorra berharap, ia bisa bersama gadis itu selamanya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti ...

****To Be Continued****

Arthuria : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Perkenalkan, saya Arthuria Draven yang akan menggantikan Author untuk sementara waktu. Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, silakan. Asalkan bukan flame yang memprotes kenapa si Author pakai pair ini ataupun setting cerita seperti ini. Kalau ada keluhan lainnya, silakan mampir ke PM-nya Author! (ngebungkuk hormat)

Gin : _Ara_? Memangnya Ulquiorra dan Rinne-sama masih belum selesai?

Arthuria : (ngangkat bahu) Nggak tahu tuh. Saya juga penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan rahasia.

Gin : (tampak berpikir keras) Humm, bener-bener deh! Semoga saja si author cepet-cepet sadar dari pengaruh kepribadian gelapnya itu.

(samar-samar ada suara tawa sadis melengking menggema entah dari mana, dan suara teriakan "Uwaaaaa! Hentikaaaaannnn! Aku tak mau! Cepat lepaskan ini!", dan suara-suara mencurigakan lainnya)

Arthuria : Yaelah, si kalong lagi diapain sih? Belum selesai juga dari kemarin? Ntar yang bales review siapa? Bener-bener deh!

Grimmjow : (sigh hard) Untung aja gue bukan target sasarannya si Rinne. Kalau sampai kejadian, gawat dah!

Byakuya : (keringet dingin ngucur dengan deras) Ya, yang jelas sekarang Ulqui sedang dikenakan hukuman dari Rinne. Ng, mudah-mudahan aja dia nggak diapa-apain.

Grimmjow : (gumam-gumam nggak jelas)

Arthuria : Udah deh, mendingan kita bales review dari para readers aja. Ok?

**%%%**

**To : ****relya schiffer**

Arthuria : Thank you for your review!

Ggio : (membaca review, sigh hard) Busyet, dah!

Arthuria : (ngedeketin Ggio) Ada apa?

Ggio : Nggak. Ini reviewnya, dahsyat banget.

Arthuria : (mendekati Ggio, membaca review) Astaganaga! OoO Humm, bener-bener prihatin sama nasibnya Ulqui, ya? Tenang, dia nggak diapa-apain kok sama Rinne! Oh, soal Hime? Dia nggak cuma numpang lewat kok! Kan si Author _duo personality_ alias berkepribadian ganda itu bilang Hime banyak muncul di chap 3 dan seterusnya. Begitulah kira-kira.

Ggio : (naikin sebelah alis) Gimana kamu bisa ngejamin Ulquiorra-sama nggak diapa-apain sama Rinne-sama?

Arthuria : (nunjuk ke suatu arah) Tuh, si pervert Roland ngintai kamar di pojokkan pake kamera pengawas.

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Ih, bener-bener kurang kerjaan! Lagi puasa juga! (senyum ke Relya) Oh, tenang aja. Ulquiorra-sama selamat kok! Soal bakalan ada kisah cinta sih … pantengin aja terus cursed soul. Oya, Anne-sama sempet berpesan, katanya "Your Black Wings akan saya lanjutkan setelah The Cursed Soul ini saya update chapter 3-nya. Jadi sabar saja."

Arthuria : Yosh, pokoknya review aja deh! Kami tunggu!

**%%%**

**To : ****Chai-Mol **

Arthuria : (bows) Sankyuuuu!

Byakuya : Iya, Orihime jadi anaknya Gin. Kan tertera dengan jelas di chapter ini!

Ggio : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Kenapa baca balesan review malah ketawa sendiri? Aneh.

Arthuria : (geplak kepala Ggio) Jangan kasar ke pembaca! (senyum ke Chai-Mol) Iya, ini udah di update. Mohon di review, ya!

**%%%**

**To : King of Heroes**

Arthuria : Well, thanks a lot!

Gin : _Ara_? Kenapa dia malah kepingin baca yang ada adegan lemon-nya? Padahal lagi puasa. Hhh, dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang … (garuk-garuk kepala, plus geleng-geleng heran)

Arthuria : Tumben kau insyaf, Wadjet! Biasanya mah setahun sekali kau bicara seperti itu.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Kenapa kamu jadi ikut-ikutan Anne-sama manggil saya pake nama Mesir kuno, Arthuria? Hhh … (senyum ke arah pereview) Kurang Gore, ya? Anne-sama berpesan, katanya Bloody-Gore akan di tampilkan di chap 5 atau 6. Jadi sekarang baca saja chapter-chapter yang damai.

Arthuria : (sweatdrop baca lanjutan review) Gin sama Rangiku cuma karakter numpang lewat? Nggak kok! Kan di chap ini dan chap-chap depan mereka muncul lebih banyak. Begitu juga Hime. Soal Orihime manusia apa bukan, silakan check sendiri di chap ini.

**%%%**

**To : ****ayano646cweety **

Arthuria : (menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : Kenapa Ulqui bisa dihajar sama cecunguk-cecunguk itu? Dalam peraturan perampok, jika ada orang asing yang memasuki wilayah mereka ... maka hal seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Tak peduli siapapun yang masuk ke wilayah mereka.

Arthuria : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Humm? Orihime-nya sedikit? Ini udah dibanyakin kok! Tenang aja! Ah, ya. Kalau ayano-san nggak rela Ulqui digebukin, silakan hajar trio perampok itu. (nunjuk Ikkaku, Starrk, dan Zommari yang udah diiket di sudut ruangan)

Ikkaku+Starrk+Zommari : (badan gemeter, nggak bisa ngomong gara-gara mulutnya dilakban) %$#&*+!~! ? =/\=

Ayano : (ketawa setan sambil ngepel-ngepel tangan siap buat menghajar trio perampok)

**%%%**

**To : master of bankai**

Arthuria : Thanks for your review.

Grimmjow : Waah, dia simpati sama si Emospada?

Arthuria : (nabok mulut Grimm) Masih mending dia simpati! Lha kamu? IM3?

Grimmjow : (ngegerundel nggak jelas)

Arthuria : (ngelanjutin baca review) Ah, soal Hime yang nolongin si Ulquiorra sih, silakan check di chapter ini. Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****Amber Queen UlquiHime**

Arthuria : Terima kasih! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Toushirou : Iya, Orihime memang bisa bikin si mantan pembunuh sadis, Ulquiorra, jadi tergila-gila! Salut deh!

Arthuria : Iya, GinRan jadi suami istri. Kan udah dijabarin di chap ini. Bloody-nya kurang? Err, nanti ditambahin. Sekarang nikmati chapter yang damai bersama UlquiHime, ya?

**%%%**

**To : Sara Hikari**

Arthuria : Terima kasih banyak!.

Byakuya : Ulquiorra diusir? Iya, katanya si Kakek Yama berbahaya banget kalau Ulqui tetap di gereja. Kayaknya iblis yang ngutuk tuh Emospada lebih serem daripada Zork Necrophades dari manga Yu-Gi-Oh, deh!

Suzaku : (mata melotot selebar piring) Busyet! Jangan disamain sama Zork dong! Yang lain, kek! Macemnya si Kokuyoku no Ankokushin, begitu.

Byakuya : (sweatdrop) Malah ngomongin yang lebih serem nih anak! Astagfirullah! Tobat, tobat!

Arthuria : Udah, deh. Kita ni mau balas review, bukannya berantem. Ah, iya. Hime dan Ulqui dah ketemu kok di chapter ini. Silakan crosscheck sendiri ya! Author berjanji akan sebisa mungkin update secepatnya. Terima kasih mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.) Kutukan Ulqui nanti bisa musnah kok! Tenang saja.

**%%%**

**To : koizumi nanaho**

Arthuria : (nebar confetti) Thanks a lot for your review.

(terdengar pintu berdebam terbuka, Author berlari ke arah Arthuria dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Baju berlumuran darah, bau ramuan aneh, dan sisanya nggak bisa digambarkan ... ^-^)

Arthuria : (alis ngernyit) _Ara_? Author, kamu udah selesai? O.o

Anne : (ngedeketin Arthuria, mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Nada suara dingin penuh aura membunuh) Jelasin ke gue, kenapa gue ada di ruang 'Child Play' bersama Ulquiorra, berlumuran darah, banyak baju aneh bertebaran di sana, dan tumpahan ramuan di mana-mana?

Arthuria : (menelan ludah) I-i-itu...

Gin : (nyela pembicaraan) Anne-sama, bagaimana kalau nanti Anda melihat sendiri rekamannya Roland-sama? Sekarang Anda harus membalas review para readers!

Anne : (sigh) Baiklah! (ganti baju di ruang pas yang ada di sebelah studio, dan menghadap ke arah pereview dengan senyum manis) Maaf, karena ada kesalahan teknis tadi. Humm, iya saya updatenya hari Rabu kemarin. Tapi, kayaknya saya ngetik sambil ngantuk deh, makanya ada kata-kata aneh. Seperti 'Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru' (siapa ini? Bukan Ulquiorra kan?) dan 'Mengacungkan pisau ke leher Ulquiorra' (kayaknya para perampok itu pakenya pedang, deh.), jadi yaa begitulah!

Gin : (ngebaca lanjutan review) Oh, ya. Sepertinya Ulquiorra memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama sama Hime-chan. Hehehe ... (nyanyi lagu RAN yang judulnya 'Pandangan Pertama')

Arthuria : Jiah, udah puasa masih aja kayak begitu. Capek de~h!

Gin : (cuek) Suka-suka saya dong!

Arthuria : KA~U!

Anne : (bentak) Oi, kalau kalian mau berantem di luar aja sana! (menghadap ke pereview) Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Koizumi-han saya tidak marah, hehehe ... Iya, nih mereka sudah ketemu di chap ini. Silakan baca yaaaa? Ditunggu juga review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : ****kuraishi cha22dhen**

Anne : (bows) Terima kasih banyak!

Rangiku : Eng? Dia bilang kesal banget si Ikkaku nyakitin Ulqui, dan akhirnya dia nginjek-nginjek si pemilik Houzukimaru itu. Bener-bener deh!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Kenapa jadi pada ngomel-ngomel, ya? Apa chap kemarin ancur banget? (senyum ke arah pereview) Ah ... Maaf, kalau UlquiHime-nya sebentar di chap kemarin. Tapi, di chap ini pasti banyak kok! Tenang aja!

Rangiku : (menaikkan sebelah alis) Misstypo? Oh, itu pasti yang udah dijelasin sama Anne-sama di balesan review-nya koizumi-sama, ya? Iya, Anne-sama minta maaf, katanya ia ngetik sambil ngimpi.

Anne : (ngelayangin death glare) Enak aja! Saya nggak mimpi kok! Hanya ngantuk saja! (senyum manis ke pereview) Oh, ya. Ini udah Update. Silakan review, yaaa?

**%%%**

**To : ****gembokkunci47**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak, dear. Nggak apa-apa kok telat review, saya juga kadang-kadang suka seperti itu. Maaf juga saya nggak ngasih tahu kalau saya publish UlquiHime multichap ke Amee-han!

Toushirou : (ngebaca review) Humm, ternyata dia suka sama fic ini, ya? Nggak nyangka saya. Dia bilang settingnya menarik dan berbeda dengan fic kebanyakan. Story-nya juga bagus, dia bilang kamu harus cepat update, Anne-sama.

Anne : Iya, iya. Saya tahu! (pout)

Toushirou : Eh? (jawdrop) Dia ketawa pas tahu kalau si Ikkaku jadi ketua perampok? Emang seaneh itu, ya?

Anne : Oh, tutup mulut! (ngebekep mulut Toushirou) Syukurlah kamu menyukai ini, Amee-han. Saya akan update secepat yang saya bisa. Tenang saja. Saya akan menunggu review darimu dan juga yang lainnya. (senyum manis)

**%%%**

Gin : (senyum lebar) Nah, sekarang silakan lihat videonya Anne-sama!**  
**

Anne : (nonton hasil rekamannya Roland, gigi gemerutuk kesal, kaki menghentak-hentak) Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Rinne! Sialan! Ngapain dia ngedandanin Ulquiorra dengan baju-baju cosplay punyaku? I hate you, Rinne!

Ggio : (natap Anne dengan ketakutan) Kayaknya Anne-sama marah gara-gara blackside-nya keluar.

Grimmjow : (cuek) Salah sendiri! Mungkin aja, si Emospada trauma gara-gara dijadiin banci kaleng sama Rinne sialan itu!

Ulquiorra : (tiba-tiba saja ada di situ dan nodongin _Murcielago_ ke leher Grimm ... dengan pakaian kimono ala Geisha berwarna merah) Siapa yang kau sebut dengan banci kaleng ... Kucing bodoh?

Grimmjow : (nengok ngeri , tapi sedetik kemudian ...) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Penampilan macam apa itu, Emospada! Hahahaha, kamu benar-benar cantik sekali!

Ulquiorra : (berdecak kesal) Rinne-sama yang memaksaku mengenakan pakaian ini! Kalau nggak, dia bakalan minumin aku ramuan polijus pas buka puasa nanti!

Ggio : (merinding) Kayaknya Rinne-sama bener-bener nyeremin. Hiii, nggak ma cari masalah deh sama dia.

Anne : Oh, shut up all of you! Sekarang kelarin aja obrolan nggak jelas ini!(esmosi) By the way, yang mau lihat penampilan Ulquiorra pake baju geisha liat aja di avatarku kalau udah ganti nanti. Ok?

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**

And

_With cursed doll, and bloodstone,_

**Rinne der Marionettenspieler **


	4. Sweet Story At The Journey

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore.

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**Warning!** Gaje, nggak nyambung, abal, gaya bahasa amburadul, sisanya... err, entahlah! TTATT

TCS kembali update, masih dalam chapter damai. Review dari para readers ... saya balas di bawah saja, ya?

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 4 : Sweet Story At The Journey**

Malam semakin larut, semua anggota keluarga Ichimaru sudah tertidur kecuali Gin. Pria kurus dengan tinggi 185 cm itu berjaga di sekitar tenda. Matanya tengah menekuri sebuah perkamen tua. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit, namun ia terus membaca potongan perkamen itu tanpa terganggu sedikit pun.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra yang tertidur di samping api unggun merasa gelisah. Nampaknya ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Kenangan masa kecilnya kembali berkelebat di dalam benaknya dan muncul sebagai mimpi.

* * *

**Flashback ...**

_Devon, 15 tahun yang lalu ... Dua hari setelah Ulquiorra meninggalkan gereja Basilica ... Ulquiorra mengetatkan tali ranselnya, dan terus menapaki jalan di depannya. Sesekali, ia memandangi gereja Basilica dari kejauhan. Bocah berusia 12-13 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia berpikir sejenak dan bertanya-tanya ... apakah keputusannya meninggalkan rumahnya itu sudah tepat? _

_Mata __**emerald**__nya menatap ke arah dermaga nun jauh di sana. Ya, pemandangan dermaga di bawah sana memang dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. karena ia tengah berdiri di atas tebing yang lumayan tinggi dan bisa kau bayangkan jika kau terjatuh dari atas tebing ini... Maka bisa dipastikan kau tak akan selamat._

_Ulquiorra kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dermaga, namun langkahnya terhenti lagi karena ia mendengar suara wanita yang meminta tolong. Ulquiorra segera meletakkan semua barang yang dibawanya di atas tanah dan segera berlari ke sumber suara. Saat ia dekat dengan sumber suara itu, ia amat terkejut karena kakaknya, Nnoitra, sedang berusaha untuk memperkosa seorang gadis muda berambut panjang berwarna hijau toska._

"_Kakak! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu? Lepaskan dia!" teriak Ulquiorra seraya mendorong tubuh kekar Nnoitra dari bahu gadis hijau toska yang sedang ditindihnya._

_Tubuh Ulquiorra memang kecil, tapi tenaganya lumayan kuat. Dengan mudah, Nnoitra jatuh terguling di padang rumput. Gadis berambut hijau toska itu segera melarikan diri begitu melihat adanya kesempatan. Nnoitra menatap marah pada Ulquiorra yang mengganggunya, dia menghampiri Ulquiorra dan bersiap untuk menghajar bocah bermata hijau zamrud itu. _

"_Kau telah menggaangguku, Ulquiorra! Kau harus terima akibatnya!" kata Nnoitra geram. Tangannya dikepal-kepalkan. Nampaknya ia sudah tak sabar untuk membuat bocah berwajah __**stoic**__ itu babak belur._

_Ulquiorra segera mengeluarkan pisau belati yang disimpan di saku mantelnya, dan menghunuskannya ke arah Nnoitra. "Jika Kakak bergerak selangkah saja, maka belati ini yang akan bicara!" ancamnya tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun._

_Namun Nnoitra tak mempedulikan ancaman Ulquiorra. Lelaki jangkung berambut panjang itu dengan mudah memiting tubuh mungil Ulquiorra dan merebut belati yang dipegang oleh Ulquiorra._

"_Kau mau membunuhku dengan belati ini, Dik? Jangan harap," ucap Nnoitra dengan nada menghina. Ia menggoreskan belati itu di wajah Ulquiorra, sehingga timbul luka gores yang cukup panjang di wajah bocah berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu._

_Ulquiorra meringis perlahan karena sakit, namun ia mengabaikannya. Dengan cepat, ia segera mendorong tubuh Nnoitra agar segera menjauh darinya. Hal itu tak berhasil, karena Nnoitra dengan sigap menangkap tangan Ulquiorra dan menariknya hingga ke tepi jurang. Nnoitra menengadahkan wajah Ulquiorra ke arah gereja Basilica yang berada jauh di seberang tebing dan berkata._

"_Kau lihat? Sudah 2 hari kau meninggalkan rumah, dan sekarang kau tidak berhak melarangku berbuat apa saja! Kalau aku membunuhmu di sini, Ayah tak akan tahu karena tubuhmu tak akan bisa ditemukan. Jadi... selamat tinggal, adikku!"_

_Mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra melebar. Sebelum Nnoitra sempat melemparnya ke jurang, bocah berwajah __**stoic**__ itu segera memiting Nnoitra dan mendorongnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan maksud agar Nnoitra tidak terjatuh ke jurang. Tapi sialnya, Nnoitra terpeleset dan tubuhnya limbung ke arah jurang. Ulquiorra segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong kakaknya itu. Tapi sayangnya terlambat! _

_Tubuh Nnoitra jatuh dengan bebas dan lenyap ditelan ombak laut di dasar jurang itu. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti Ulquiorra..._

**End of Flashback ...

* * *

**

Gin yang sedang membaca peta terkejut karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ulquiorra yang merasa kalau kehadirannya membuat pria tua itu kaget segera menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Pak. Ini hanya saya," ucap pemuda 169 cm itu sopan. Gin menghela nafas lega.

"Duduklah," kata Gin seraya memberi isyarat agar Ulquiorra duduk di dekatnya. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu menuruti perkataan Gin dan duduk di sebelah pria berambut perak berkilau keunguan itu. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, Nak Ulquiorra?" tanya Gin.

"Iya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Gin lagi. Kini mata sipitnya terbuka, dan mata biru itu terlihat amat sangat penasaran. Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Ulquiorra terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia ragu apakah ia harus menjawabnya ataukah tidak. Gin yang merasakan kebingungan Ulquiorra mengulas senyum maklum di bibirnya. Pria setengah baya bermata sipit itu menepuk pundak Ulquiorra dan berkata.

"Kalau kau tak mau menceritakanya, tidak usah kau ceritakan. Aku tak akan memaksamu, Nak Ulquiorra."

"Terima kasih, Pak," ujar Ulquiorra dibarengi senyum tipis khasnya. Gin membalas senyuman Ulquiorra dengan senyuman juga, sejurus kemudian... pria separuh baya setinggi 185 cm itu kembali menekuri petanya.

Kesunyian panjang menyeruak di antara mereka. Kedua pria berlainan warna rambut, dan usia itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lama mereka berada dalam kondisi diam, sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra mulai bersuara.

"Menurut Bapak, apakah membunuh orang itu salah?" tanya Ulquiorra serius.

Gin segera menatap lurus ke arah Ulquiorra dengan wajah heran. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Gin malah berbalik tanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Ulquiorra gamang. Gin terdiam sejenak, merenungi perkataan pemuda itu dan mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang terbaik. Tak lama kemudian, pria berambut perak itu tersenyum manis.

"Menurut saya, tentu saja salah. Kenapa? Karena jika kita membunuh seseorang, akan ada orang lain yang akan bersedih. Siapapun dia, pasti akan bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Akupun pasti akan bersedih jika ada salah satu dari anggota keluargaku yang mati karena dibunuh, dan akan membenci orang yang telah membunuh anggota keluargaku," jawab pria itu panjang lebar.

"Begitu," respon Ulquiorra datar. Kesedihan sempat membias di wajahnya, namun dengan cepat ia segera menguasai perasaannya dan kembali memasang _poker face_-nya.

Gin menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berusia 27-28 tahun yang ada di hadapannya dan bertanya. "Apakah dulu kau pernah membunuh orang?"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang saya bunuh ketika saya masih menjadi prajurit bayaran. Saya sama sekali tak merasakan penyesalan pada saat mencabut nyawa mereka, saya menganggap mereka saat itu hanyalah sampah. Dan sampah tak layak untuk hidup," Ulquiorra menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Pemuda berambut kayu eboni itu memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya. Ulquiorra kembali melanjutkan perkatannya sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata sipit Gin yang kini terpejam lagi. "Tapi, itu dulu... Ketika saya belum bertemu Bapak, dan juga belum bertemu dengan 'makhluk' yang mengutuk saya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang... Saya berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi membunuh. Apapun alasannya, karena saya juga punya dosa masa lalu yang tak mungkin bisa saya tebus!"

Gin terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum pria separuh baya 69 kg itu berkata. "Tuhan itu pemaaf, Nak Ulquiorra. Ia Maha Pengampun dan juga Maha Pengasih pada setiap umat-Nya. Sebesar apapun dosa yang kamu lakukan di masa lalu, pasti akan diampuni oleh-Nya asalkan kamu bertobat. Tak ada dosa yang tak bisa kamu tebus, Nak Ulquiorra. Jadi, tenanglah! Jangan ragu akan apa yang kamu pilih saat ini, keraguan akan membuatmu menjadi lemah. Saat kamu lemah, iblis akan mudah merasukimu dan kamu akan kembali lagi seperti kamu yang dulu."

Ulquiorra terdiam. Uraian yang lancar, tenang, dan lugas itu meresap betul di hati sanubarinya. Gin mungkin hanya seorang pria separuh baya yang dari luar terlihat seperti orang yang licik dan tak bisa dipercaya. Tapi, sesungguhnya dia adalah seorang yang sangat bijak, baik hati, dan memaknai arti dari kehidupan.

Melihat raut wajah lugu Ulquiorra yang sedang berpikir, Gin langsung terkikik geli dan berkata. "Astaga, Nak Ulquiorra! Nggak perlu serius begitu-lah! Santai saja!"

Gin menepuk-nepuk pundak Ulquiorra dengan santai seolah mereka adalah teman sebaya. Ulquiorra yang tadinya agak canggung, akhirnya terbawa suasana dan ia tertawa kecil. Sungguh lucu melihat wajahnya yang biasanya statis kini terlihat sangat ceria. Gin tersenyum manis melihat perubahan sikap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pria separuh baya berambut perak keunguan itu mendadak teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Nak Ulquiorra..." panggil Gin seraya merogoh saku mantelnya. Ulquiorra segera memasang sikap siaga, kalau-kalau Gin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang penting. Dan memang benar! Gin memperlihatkan sebuah liontin pada pemuda berambut kayu eboni dan bermata hijau zamrud itu dan berujar. "Dua wanita dalam liontin ini, Rangiku dan Orihime... Mereka adalah harta yang berharga bagiku. Bukan berarti aku menganggap Ichigo, Toushirou, Rukia, dan almarhum anak sulungku, Sora, tidak berharga... Tapi mereka berdua-lah yang selalu dekat di hatiku, dan aku tak mau kejadian buruk menimpa mereka berdua," mata sipit Gin kini teralih pada Ulquiorra yang masih menatap ke arah liontin foto itu dengan khusyuknya. "Nak Ulquiorra, jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada diriku... Aku harap kau bisa menjaga mereka berdua untukku. Kau mau kan?" tanya Gin serius.

Ulquiorra bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Gin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Tangan kurusnya kembali menepuk bahu pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nak Ulquiorra!" ucap Gin. Terdengar nada bahagia dalam perkataannya, membuat Ulquiorra merasa kalau dirinya memang sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga tersebut. Malam pun berlalu dengan damai...

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu pagi-pagi sekali. Gin dan istrinya, Rangiku berjalan di depan karavan sementara Ichigo dan Toushirou duduk di bangku kemudi. Rukia yang tengah hamil muda beristirahat di dalam karavan, sementara Orihime duduk di bagian belakang karavan yang langsung menghadap ke jalan. Ulquiorra berjalan di belakang karavan, sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar perjalanan.

Orihime sedang melipat, dan menumpuk sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti pakaian di pangkuannya. Mata abu-abunya sesekali melirik ke arah Ulquiorra yang mengawasi keadaan sekitar jalan yang mereka lalui dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Bibirnya tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah datar Ulquiorra sesekali terlihat lugu dan malu-malu saat bertemu mata dengannya.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra agak nggak nyaman ditatap terus-terusan oleh gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi setiap permata zamrudnya bertemu dengan permata abu-abu milik Orihime... Entah kenapa wajahnya selalu mendadak bersemu merah dan terasa panas.

_Duh, aku ini kenapa sih? Kok Jantungku selalu berdebar-debar saat bertatapan mata dengannya? _Ulquiorra blingsatan dalam hati. _Oh, ayolah Ulquiorra Schiffer! Kamu nggak boleh berpikiran macam-macam tentang gadis itu! Kau harus ingat kalau gadis itu yang sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kamu tak boleh berharap lebih darinya!_ batin Ulquiorra.

"Tuan Schiffer!" suara lembut Orihime membuyarkan lamunan Ulquiorra.

"Ya?" Ulquiorra segera menengadahkan kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk. Orihime tersenyum manis lagi, sontak Ulquiorra segera memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perubahan warna pada wajahnya, agar tak terlihat oleh Orihime. _Aku tak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat senyumannya itu! Oh, Tuhan! Tolong ampuni hamba-Mu ini!_ doa Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Ulquiorra kembali menatap ke arah Orihime. Wanita itu melayangkan senyum lembutnya kembali pada Ulquiorra, dan berkata. "Saya lihat tak ada baju ganti di tas Anda, jadi... Apakah Anda mau menerima ini dan memakainya?"Sambil berkata demikian, tangannya mengangsurkan setumpuk pakaian yang kelihatan masih sangat baru pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menerima pemberian Orihime, dan membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah ia punya pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Nona Orihime," kata Ulquiorra sopan.

Gadis itu hanya merespon perkataan pemuda itu dengan senyum selembut perinya. "Jangan memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nona! Panggil saja saya Orihime!" kata Orihime masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Ulquiorra. "Tapi, kamu juga jangan memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Schiffer', Orihime..." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh? Kalau begitu... apakah boleh saya memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime ingin tahu.

Ulquiorra hanya merespon pertanyaan Orihime dengan senyum tipisnya. Orihime langsung tahu kalau dirinya diperbolehkan, dan itu berarti dinding pembatas di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar. Ulquiorra menatap pakaian yang diberi oleh Orihime sesaat, sebelum ia kembali menatap ke arah Orihme dan berkata. "Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak... Orihime."

* * *

Di pinggiran hutan yang dipenuhi pohon pinus, keluarga Ichimaru kembali berhenti untuk beristirahat. Ulquiorra menanggalkan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya, dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang diberi oleh Orihime beberapa saat yang lalu. (**A/N** : Jangan berpikiran ngeres! Ulquiorra ganti bajunya di dalam karavan yang kebetulan lagi kosong.)

Pemuda setinggi 169 cm dan berambut kayu eboni itu keluar dari karavan sambil membetulkan kancing rompi hitam yang dikenakannya. Rangiku yang sedang memberskan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak makan malam, tertegun sesaat melihat penampilan baru Ulquiorra. Wanita berambut ombak berwarna _strawberry blonde_ itu mengerling ke arah Gin dan Orihime yang sedang mengiris bahan-bahan untuk memasak kare kentang. Ayah dan anak itu segera menatap ke arah Ulquiorra dan tersenyum puas.

"Sudah kuduga kalau pakaian itu cocok untukmu, Nak Ulquiorra!" puji Gin.

"Apakah ada yang berbeda dengan saya?" tanya Ulquiorra heran.

"Yup, kamu jadi tambah ganteng!" seloroh Gin yang langsung disambut gelak tawa seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Wajah Ulquiorra langsung tersipu malu saat melihat Orihime tertawa.

"Ah, Bapak bisa saja!" elak Ulquiorra.

"Tapi, Anda memang terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian itu, Tuan Schiff—eh, Ulquiorra!" sahut Orihime dibarengi senyumannya yang renyah.

"Mungkin," respon Ulquiorra. Tangannya masih sibuk membetulkan posisi kerah bajunya dan menggulung sedikit ujung lengan bajunya yang agak kepanjangan.

"Kalau Sora masih hidup, tentunya dia saat ini seumuran denganmu, Nak Ulquiorra," kata Rangiku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra. Sementara tangannya sibuk membereskan perlengkapan makan untuk semua anggota keluarganya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya, Bu Rangiku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dia meninggal dalam perang saat bertugas ke Afrika Utara," jawab Rangiku lirih. Mendengar itu, batin Ulquiorra langsung merasa ditusuk sembilu. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Terlebih, karena dia ada di _sana _pada saat penyerangan berlangsung.

"Saya turut berduka," ucap Ulquiorra serak. Wanita separuh baya itu segera menyusut air matanya, dan menepuk pundak Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah, Nak Ulqui. Kamu tak perlu merasa bersedih. Hal itu sudah lama lewat, dan kami sendiri tak mau terpaku pada masa lalu yang pahit," ujarnya bijak.

"Ya, saya tahu," Ulquiorra menghela nafas. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dan meneliti pemuda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

_Lelaki ini... ternyata dilihat dari dekat begitu tampan dan sangat keren!_ puji Orihime dalam hati.

Ulquiorra memasangkan sebuah topi koboi berwarna hitam di kepalanya, dan membetulkan posisinya. Gin merentangkan tangannya dan berkata. "Selamat datang di keluarga barumu, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Dan sore hari itu, Ulquiorra tertawa lepas tanpa beban untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Malamnya... Kali ini, Ulquiorra yang berjaga di sekitar tenda keluarga Ichimaru. Tadinya sih, Ichigo menawarkan diri untuk menggantikannya berjaga. Tapi, Ulquiorra menolaknya dengan alasan Ichigo harus mengawasi istrinya yang sedang hamil. Ichigo pun tak bisa memaksa Ulquiorra dan menuruti saran pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ulquiorra menatap buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya di depan api unggun, dan mendesah perlahan. "Tidak ada yang berubah dari buku ini sejak kematianmu, Kak Nnoi."

"Ulquiorra?" sebuah suara lembut mengejutkan Ulquiorra. Pemuda berambut hitam malam dan bermata _emerald _itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati sesosok gadis berambut orange kecoklatan bergaun coklat tanah tengah berdiri di belakangnya, Orihime. Gadis manis bermata abu-abu itu menatap aneh ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih memegang buku tua yang masih terbuka di tangannya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Ulquiorra melihat ada rasa tertarik yang dipancarkan oleh mata abu-abu itu pada buku yang sedang dipegangnya dan menjawab perlahan. "Membaca buku peninggalan Kakakku."

"Oh," respon Orihime. Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Ulquiorra jadi agak risih melihat gadis manis itu berdiri di dekatnya, dia segera memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Orihime menurut, dan mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tak jauh dari Ulquiorra.

Mata hijau Ulquiorra kembali menekuri buku tua itu beberapa saat sebelum ia menutupnya dan menoleh ke arah Orihime yang nampaknya masih tertarik dengan buku yang dibaca oleh Ulquiorra. "Kenapa kamu belum tidur?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Udara di sekitar hutan ini terlalu dingin, dan lagi... aku takut tidur sendiri," ulas Orihime tentang penyebab tidak bisa tidurnya. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di dekatku. Di sini hangat, mungkin aku bisa menemanimu sambil membaca buku ini," Ulquiorra berkata datar sambil menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya.

Orihime terdiam sejenak, dia mengamati Ulquiorra yang kembali menekuri bukunya. Tanpa sadar, gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu mnyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ulquiorra. Namun, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara. Setelah kesunyian panjang di antara mereka bertahan sekian lama, Orihime membuka suara.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Orihime.

"Hm?" respon Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kakakmu itu... seperti apa?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra menutup bukunya sejenak dan menatap gadis berambut orange kecoklatan di hadapannya sejenak. "Dia penuh percaya diri, agak sombong, kasar, dan nggak mau ngalah," jawabnya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Orihime lagi.

Kali ini Ulquiorra tidak lagi membaca bukunya, ia memandang mata Orihime lurus-lurus selama semenit penuh sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Kadang aku sangat membencinya. Tapi, sebenci apapun aku padanya... Dia tetap Kakakku! Aku tak bisa membencinya sepenuh hati."

"Itu artinya kau sangat sayang pada Kakakmu, kan?" kejar Orihime penasaran.

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan. Orihime tersenyum manis. "Pasti sekarang Kakakmu berada di surga bersama Kak Sora! Karena dia pasti orang yang sangat baik, kan? Aku yakin itu!" ujar Orihime riang.

_Kau tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Kak Nnoitra, Orihime... AKu sendiri ragu kalau orang macam dia bisa berada di surga, _Ulquiorra mendesah dalam hati.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di antara dua insan itu. Orihime menegakkan kepalanya, dan menatap ke arah api unggun di depannya. Sesekali permata abu-abunya melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya. Meski raut wajah Ulquiorra tetap datar seperti biasanya, tapi dengan jujur Orihime mengakui kalau Ulquiorra memang sangat tampan.

Diam-diam Ulquiorra merasa kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh Orihime. Namun ia membiarkannya saja. Toh, dia juga kadang-kadang suka curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis berdada besar itu.

"Ulquiorra, boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu?" Orihime tiba-tiba saja bertanya dan membuat jantung pemuda itu serasa berhenti berdetak seketika.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu malah berbalik tanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagipula... Aku ingin sekali bisa akrab denganmu," jawab Orihime polos. Wajahnya berubah sendu seketika, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan wajahnya.

"Uhm, minggu kemarin tanggal 1 Desember... Aku baru saja menginjak umur 28 tahun. Err, ketuaan, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Rupanya dia malu-malu berada di dekat Orihime.

Orihime tertawa pelan. "Enggak kok! Berarti umurmu beda 6 tahun denganku! Hehe... Kita jadi seperti adik-kakak, ya?"

Wajah Ulquiorra mendadak murung saat Orihime mengatakan kalau mereka terlihat seperti adik-kakak. Orihime yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ulquiorra bertanya pada pemuda itu. "_Anoo_, Ulquiorra... Aku salah omong, ya? Kok sedih?"

Ulquiorra segera menepis semua kegalauan dalam hatinya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tergagap. "E, enggak kok! A, aku nggak kenapa-napa! Cuma agak capek aja!" kilahnya.

"Oh," respon Orihime pelan.

Ulquiorra meletakkan bukunya kembali di tasnya, dan mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi di dekat api unggun itu. Dilihatnya Orihime masih termangu di depan api unggun, Ulquiorra segera menegurnya. "Kamu tidak tidur?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini beberapa saat lagi," jawab Orihime.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas perlahan. Dia kembali duduk di depan api unggun, tepat di samping Orihime. Tangannya menarik kepala gadis itu untuk kembali bersandar di pundaknya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dan menyampirkan selimut yang diambilnya ke tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Malam ini sangat dingin, jadi aku sarankan untuk memakai selimut. Tapi, selimutnya kan hanya ada satu. Jadi aku memakainya untuk kita berdua, nggak apa-apa kan?" jelas Ulquiorra sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan perubahan pada warna mukanya dari Orihime.

"Uhm, terima kasih banyak, ya?" kata Orihime. Ulquiorra meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menguap lebar-lebar, nampaknya kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Tapi, ia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga. Orihime yang merasa tak tega, angkat bicara.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Kamu pasti lelah."

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha untuk mengusir kantuk yang mulai menguasainya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa bertahan, kok!" tukasnya.

Hening kembali menguasai keadaan. Orihime mulai bosan dengan keheningan, ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengenyahkan keheningan yang mulai meraja.

"Hei, Ulquiorra."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis?" pertanyaan singkat namun sangat mengena itu terasa menghujam di hati pemuda berambut hitam malam itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ulquiorra kembali berbalik tanya. Sesungguhnya ia lakukan hal itu untuk mengusir kegugupan yang mulai menguasainya saat ia berhadapan dengan Orihime.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin tahu saja..." jawab gadis itu polos.

"Pernah," jawab Ulquiorra singkat. "Tapi, itupun dulu... Ketika aku masih berusia 13 tahun. Sekarang sih, aku sudah lupa," sambungnya dibarengi helaan nafas panjangnya.

"O, ooh. Begitu, ya?" kata Orihime. Kantuk dahsyat mulai menyerangnya, namun gadis manis itu berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan agar kelopak matanya tetap terbuka.

"Tapi, sekarang berbeda! Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar aku sayangi saat ini..." Ulquiorra menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, memandang bintang-bintang yang terhampar di atas sana dan bulat purnama yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu tersenyum sesaat, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku harap, aku bisa bersamamu selamanya, dan juga melindungimu, Orihime!"

Tak ada respon. Ulquiorra menatap ke arah gadis yang di sebelahnya, gadis itu telah kalah oleh rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerangnya. Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. _Yaah, malah tidur! Padahal aku lagi menyatakan sesuatu yang penting tadi!_ keluh Ulquiorra dalam hati.

Ulquiorra merapatkan selimut yang disampirkan ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Orihime. Perlahan... Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, dan mengecup lembut bibir gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu perlahan. Dia tersenyum manis dan berbisik pelan di telnga gadis manis itu. "Selamat tidur, Putri Matahariku!"

Tanpa terasa, kelopak matanya semakin memberat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian... Pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu jatuh tertidur di samping Orihime. Malam pun berlalu dengan damai... Dan menyisakan sepotong kisah manis di perjalanan panjang mereka. Hari itu, perasaan Ulquiorra jadi lebih lega. Apalagi karena dia... Telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia berharap, hubungannya dengan gadis itu berjalan mulus tanpa rintangan berarti. Kalau pun ada, ia sudah siap mengorbankan apa saja demi gadis yang sangat disayangnya itu.

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, silakan. Asalkan bukan flame yang memprotes kenapa saya pakai pair ini ataupun setting cerita seperti ini. Kalau ada keluhan lainnya, silakan mampir ke PM! (ngebungkuk hormat)

Gin : _Ara_? Memangnya kenapa lagi, Anne-sama?

Anne : Hhhh, kemaren gue kena WB. Udah gitu HP gue dicopet. Untung aja sekarang udah ada gantinya. Mudah-mudahan aja pembaca nggak boring and suntuk baca fic gue yang satu ini.

Grimmjow : (sigh hard) Syukur deh, lo bisa nerusin fic ini, Anne! Kalo nggak, gawat dah!

Ulquiorra : Saya juga udah nggak sabar pengen buru-buru bak-buk. Tangan saya udah gatel nih! (ngepel-ngepel tangan, bersiap untuk nonjok)

Anne : (sweatdrop) Udah deh, mendingan kita bales review dari para readers aja. Ok?

**%%%**

**To : ****koizumi nanaho**

Anne : Thank you for your review!

Ggio : (membaca review, sigh hard) Hhhh!

Arthuria : (ngedeketin Ggio) Ada apa?

Ggio : Nggak. Katanya Ulquiorra-sama enak banget. Minum, diminumin sama Hime-sama. Makan, disuapin juga. Heran deh saya!

Anne : Yah, namanya juga baru sembuh dari pingsan mau gimana lagi? Oh, soal ngoreksi? Nggak apa-apa kok. Saya nggak maksa. Santai saja! Santai saja!

Ggio : Yosh, pokoknya review aja deh! Kami tunggu! Ok?

**%%%**

**To : ****gembokkunci47**

Anne : (bows) Sankyuuuu!

Ggio : Iya, Ichigo udah nikah sama Rukia. Dan mereka memang keluarga yang bahagia!

Anne : Ulquiorra umurnya di fic ini sekitar 27-28 tahun. Dan adegan battle baru ada di chap 5 atau 6, jadi sabar saja ya, Amee-han!

Ggio : (senyum ke Amee) Iya, ini udah di update. Mohon di review, ya!

**%%%**

**To ****: ****ayano646cweety**

Anne : Well, thanks a lot!

Gin : Humm? Kayaknya dia suka sama chapter ini. Soalnya banyak UlquiHime-nya katanya. Eh? Kenapa Nnoitra nyiksa Ulqui? Itu, karena dia iri sama Ulquiorra yang ditunjuk sama ayah mereka untuk jadi kepala Pendeta di gereja Basilica itu. Jadi, ya gitu deh …

Anne : _Ara_? Mau nyiksa Nnoitra? Silakan!

Gin : (sweatdrop) Kenapa Anne-sama jadi seperti itu, ya? Humm, sekarang masih chapter-chapter yang damai. Jadi tenang saja. Oh, ya. Ini dah update. Silakan direview! (senyum manis)

**%%%**

**To : ****Neary Lan**

Anne : (menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : Waaah, dia bilang ceritanya keren dan settingnya juga keren. Yaah, semoga saja mood Author tetap bagus, sehingga ceritanya semakin menarik saja. Hehehe …

Anne : (sweatdrop) Humm? Nggak apa-apa kok kalau baru review. Tenang saja! Santai saja! Santai saja! Oh, soal si Nnoitra? Iya tuh, dia emang iri banget sama Ulqui, makanya jadi kayak begitu deh.

Ichigo : (senyum manis) Err, dia berdoa semoga jalan Ulqui buat bertobat lancar. Dan dia juga nanya, apakah di sini Hime sama Ulqui udah saling menyukai apa nggak?

Anne : Kalau soal itu … silakan check di chapter ini, ya? Ini udah diupdate. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****Sara Hikari**

Anne : Thanks for your review.

Grimmjow : Nggak apa-apa kok baru review. Kita selalu nunggu-nunggu review dari kamu dan juga pembaca setia fic ini, lhooo!

Ggio : (nabok mulut Grimm) Yang sopan dikit dong, Grimm! (senyum ke arah Sara) Iya, akhirnya Ulquiorra-sama ketemu sama Hime-sama. Dan nampaknya mereka emang jodoh. Hehehe...

Grimmjow : (ngegerundel nggak jelas)

Anne : (ngelanjutin baca review) Iya, Ulqui kayaknya nyaman sama calon mertuanya! Hehehe. Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****LunV Ailov**

Anne : Terima kasih! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Toushirou : Widiii! Dia bilang fic-nya keren walaupun agak serem! Salut deh!

Anne : (bows) Syukurlah kalau kamu terhibur, lunV-han. Iya, Ulqui dah mulai suka sama Hime, Hime juga udah curi-curi pandang tuh, sampe-sampe ngintipin Ulqui mandi! Hehehe...

Ulquiorra : (ngegerundel nggak jelas ketika inget hal itu)

Anne : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia marah. Okey, nih udah update! Sekarang nikmati chapter yang damai bersama UlquiHime, ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****Amber Queen UlquiHime**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak!.

Byakuya : Humm? Suka sama chappie ini? Syukurlah! Tadinya Anne-sama khawatir lho, kalau-kalau chapter kemarin jelek. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka.

Suzaku : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Yang jadi anak-anaknya GinRan cocok? Masa sih?

Byakuya : (ngomel) Dilarang ngomongin orang ketika bulan puasa! Istigfar! Tobat, tobat!

Anne : (jawdrop) Udah, deh. Kita ni mau balas review, bukannya berantem. Ah, iya. Nnoitra emang kelihatan tua, ya? Di anime aslinya juga emang tuaan umur Nnoitra! Kan Ulqui lahir belakangan. Saya berjanji akan sebisa mungkin update secepatnya. Terima kasih mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.)

**%%%**

**To : ****King of Heroes**

Anne : (nebar confetti) Thanks a lot for your review.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Humm? Sering baca lemon, gara-gara dikasih lihat sama temen-temen Anda? Parah bener!

Anne : (jawdrop) Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang! (sweatdrop) Iya, bloody-gore di chap 5-6, sekarang chap yang damai. Tenang aja! Pasti ada adegan PDKT kok!

Gin : (ngebaca lanjutan review) Oh, ya. Sepertinya Toushirou di sini jadi innocent, ya. Memang seharusnya begitu! Hehehe ...

Anne : Humm? Apakah keluarga Ichimaru akan selamat selama bepergian bersama Ulqui? Kita check di chapter selanjutnya! Ok?

Gin : (jawdrop) _Ara_? Ceritanya agak berat? Iya, soalnya memang ada unsur agamanya sih! Anne-sama memang selalu seperti itu, kan genre fic ini 'supernatural'. Mau nggak mau berkaitan sama hal yang seperti itu. Err, kata Anne-sama, nanti bahasanya diperhalus lagi supaya mudah dimengerti.

Anne : (sigh) Ah, iya ... Sayausahakan agar bahasanya dan alur ceritanya diperhalus supaya mudah dimengerti. By the way, ini udah update. Silakan baca yaaaa? Ditunggu juga review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : kuraishi cha22dhen**

Anne : (bows) Terima kasih banyak!

Rangiku : Eng? Dia malah ngebayangin pas Ulquiorra mandi di sungai! Parah dah!

Orihime : (nosebleed satu ember) Badan Ulquiorra-san memang bagus dan—uhm! Seksi!

Ulquiorra : (blush) Ma, masa sih?

Anne : (sweatdrop) Kenapa saya dikerumuni sama orang-orang pervert keik begini, ya? Menyebalkan! (senyum ke arah pereview) Ah ... Iya, UlquiHime-nya udah dibanyakin kok! Tenang aja!

Rangiku : (mata berbinar-binar) Woow! Dia setuju kalau Orihime jadi istri Ulqui? Oh, So Sweet! ( menaikkan sebelah alis) Ngebayangin Ulqui pake kimono geisha? Udah ada kok, di avatarnya Anne-sama. Silakan di check

Anne : (senyum-senyum gaje) Ulquiorra emang cute abis kalo pake kimono keik begitu! Hohoho! (senyum manis ke pereview) Oh, ya. Ini udah Update. Silakan review, yaaa?

**%%%**

**To :** **Relya schiffer**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak, dear.

Toushirou : (ngebaca review) Humm, ternyata dia suka sama chapter kemarin, ya? Nggak nyangka saya. Dan lagi... kenapa dia bilang kalau dia senenga banget liat UlquiHime blushing? Pake kepingin ikut ngintipin Ulqui mandi lagi! Ya, amplop

Anne : (sweatdrop) Busyet dah. Saya nggak ngira kalau ternyata ada yang demen ngintipin Ulqui mandi. Ah, Ulquiorra memang 'gahar' sekaligus 'lugu'. Makanya saya suka banget sama dia! Kekekeke...

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Busyet! Ternyata Authorku parah juga nih! (ngelanjutin baca review) Hung? Nyuruh Anne-sama agar jangan sering-sering ngeluarin Rinne-sama? Err, nggak tahu, ya? Soalnya Rinne-sama keluar nggak pake liat kondisi, Anne-sama juga nggak tahu kapan blackside-nya itu , yaaa... gitu deh!

Sakura : Err, soal darah di ruangan child play itu... (ngeliat rekaman) Itu bekas darahnya Ichigo yang ketinggalan di Iron Maiden sama tali di sana. Kan Ichigo pernah disiksa disono gara-gara mau nyincang-nyincang Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii. Kayaknya Anne-sama nggak tahu soalnya waktu itu nggak ada di sana.

Anne : Iya, iya. Ulquiorra memang cantik pake baju Geisha. Baru tahu apa? Denger-denger gosip... katanya ada yang mau bikin fic dengan FemUlquiorra. Nggak tahu deh siapa orangnya. Yang jelas bukan saya! Saya takut digebukin massa! Dan juga dihajar habis sama Ulqui FC!

Toushirou : Eh? (jawdrop) Memangnya kamu nggak tahu kalau Ulqui itu Hybrid di fic Your Black Wings? Kan udah dijelasin di chap 22 kemarin. Coba check lagi.

Anne : Oh, pertanyaan itu? Yang pertama, silakan lihat di chapter ini. Yang kedua, silakan tunggu chapter yang bersangkutan. Saya nggak bisa memberitahunya di sini, karena nanti malah jadi spoiler. Yang ketiga, check aja di chapter ini. Yang keempat, secret. Silakan tunggu di chapter yang bersangkutan. Ok? Saya lagi kesel berat karena status Gin di wikia dot com 'deceased'! Sialan! Tokoh favorit gue tuh! (gerutu kesel)

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Err, daripada nungguin Anne-sama selesai ngomel, lebih baik silakan baca chapter ini, ya? Jangan lupa review-nya.

**%%%**

**To :****master of bankai**

Anne : (bows) Arigatou gozaimashita, master-han!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Anne-sama nggak setega itu kok! Masa beliau mau ngebakar reviewer seperti Anda dengan Amasunahime? Kan beliau saying sama Anda dan juga reviewer yang lainnya. Jadi santai sajalah! Anne-sama nggak mempermasalahkan mau telat review atau nggak. Yang penting harus review, itu aja.

Anne : Iya, Hime yang nolongin Ulqui. Soal ada battle apa nggak, temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya. Ok?

Rukia : By the way, ini udah update! Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To :****Chai-Mol**

Anne : (masang kembang api 50 warna) Thanx a lot!

Ichigo : Iya, Anne-sama untungnya ngasih tahu Chai-san. Tapi kayaknya, Anne-sama ngelupain seseorang…

Anne : Udah deh, yang penting dia udah review! Silap awak! (artinya: Khilaf saya! *bahasa Batak*)

Ichigo : Iya, Toushirou memang adik yang cute buat Orihime. Thanks ya, udah nyemangatin Anne-sama. By the way. Ini udah update. Monggo di review!

**%%%**

**To :****shiori-momochan**

Anne : Matur nuhun! Gratzie! Thanks! Maaf nggak ngasih tahu! Silap awak!

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Anne-sama kena pikun mendadak rupanya. (senyum ke shiori) Makasih review-nya. Iya, si Nnoitra emang kejem banget! Maklum, ngiri sama Ulqui tuh! Apa yang terjadi sama Ulqui dkk, itu masih rahasia kata Anne-sama. Nanti jadi spoiler kalau dikasih tahu.

Anne : Err, soal bloody... belum muncul. Nanti munculnya kira-kira di chap 5-6. Jadi sabar aja. Btw, nie udah update. Review, yaaaa! Harus! *plaakkk*

**%%%**

**To :**** Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

Anne : Waaw, ada pendatang baru! Thanks atas review-nyaaa! (menjentikkan jari, keluar 10 merpati)

Ulquiorra : Bloody nanti keluarnya, sabar aja! Weks! Ngefans sama Anne-sama? (ngerinding) Err, silakan! Tapi jangan sampe kamu bikin Rinne-sama keluar, ya?

Anne : Iya, Hime udah muncul. Bloody-Gore, ya? Tunggu aja di chapter depan! Hehehe... Makasih buat pujiannya. Dan pengumuman! Saya nggak buat 'lime' ataupun 'lemon'. Ok? Err, kamu nggak SKSD kok, Yuka-han! Saya akan selalu menunggu review darimu dan juga yang lainnya! Monggo di review! Nie udah update!

**%%%**

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**


	5. Devil Looking Angel

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore. (yang ngerasa bloody-nya kurang mantap, tolong maafkan saya!)

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**Warning!** Bloody-Gore udah nongol! Gaje, nggak nyambung, jelek, abal, gaya bahasa amburadul, sisanya... err, entahlah! TTwTT (**beware!** Harap sabar membaca cerita ini. Bagi yang tak suka adegan sweet pada bagian awal fic, silakan langsung menuju ke bagian tengah fic!)

TCS kembali update, ok kali ini bloody dah muncul! HOHOHO! *plakk* Review dari para readers ... saya balas di bawah saja, ya?

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 5 : Devil Looking Angel **

Lima belas hari kemudian... Ulquiorra dan keluarga Ichimaru kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Devon. Ulquiorra berjalan beriringan dengan Toushirou sambil memegang sebatang ranting (atas permintaan Toushirou, dan Ulquiorra menyanggupinya), sementara Orihime, Gin, dan Rangiku bejalan 10 meter di belakang Toushirou dan Ulquiorra. Ichigo duduk di bangku kemudi karavan bersama Rukia di sampingnya.

Nampaknya... Baik Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah lebih dekat sejak malam itu. Apalagi Rukia dan Ichigo terus-menerus menggoda mereka berdua tanpa ampun. Jadilah hari itu Orihime mengamuk pada kakak keduanya dan kakak iparnya itu. Jika mengingat-ingat hari itu, Ulquiorra rasanya ingin tertawa sendiri ketika membayangkan raut wajah Orihime yang berubah sangat lucu sekali ketika sedang marah.

"Kak Ulquiorra," panggil Toushirou yang merasa aneh saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tangan kecilnya memainkan ranting kayu yang dibawanya.

"Apa?" respon Ulquiorra.

"Kok senyum-senyum sendiri? Ada yang lucu, ya?" tanya Toushirou heran. Satu alisnya terangkat, saking tidak mengertinya ia akan pemuda yang menjadi pacar kakaknya itu.

Ulquiorra nyengir. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Toushirou. Dia malah teringat lagi saat-saat dirinya dan Orihime kepergok tidur berduaan di depan api unggun oleh Rukia dan Ichigo.

**Flashback ...**

_Lima belas hari yang lalu... Setelah Ulquiorra mengutarakan perasaannya pada Orihime malam itu, mereka berdua tertidur di depan api unggun. Saat itu, Ulquiorra lah yang terbangun terlebih dahulu._

"_Selamat pagi, Orihime!" sapa Ulquiorra sambil mengecup pelan kening Orihime yang tertidur di sampingnya._

_Orihime yang masih agak mengantuk mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bergumam pelan. "Mmmhhh, Ulquiorra? Pagi!"_

_Mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap hangat Orihime, yang nampak sangat lucu sekali dengan wajah baru bangunnya itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja mencubit kedua pipi Orihime dengan gemas._

"_Awww, sakit! Ulquiorra! Kamu apa-apaan, sih?" omel Orihime seraya memegang pipinya yang membengkak akibat cubitan ganas dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu._

_Ulquiorra menyeringai. Satu tangannya mengambil sejumput rambut orange kecoklatan Orihime dan mengecupnya perlahan. Semburat merah langsung nampak di wajah gadis manis itu._

"_Aku ingin melihat wajahmu selalu segar setiap hari... Putri Matahariku!" ucap Ulquiorra pelan. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir orange tipisnya. "Karena aku... Sangat menyukaimu!" tegasnya tanpa malu-malu lagi._

_Wajah Orihime sekarang sudah 2 tingkat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira kalau pemuda __**stoic**__ di depannya itu bisa seromantis itu. Mimpi apa ya, dia semalam? Kayaknya... Orihime serasa ingin menepuk dahinya sendiri saat berhasil mengingatnya. Dia semalam bermimpi dicium oleh Ulquiorra._

_Ulquiorra yang melihat adanya perubahan warna pada wajah Orihime hanya mengulum senyum nakal. "Kamu barusan menganggap kalau apa yang aku lakukan semalam mimpi ya, Orihime? Itu nyata, kok! Maaf ya, aku mencuri ciuman pertama darimu," ujar Ulquiorra dengan lugas dan lancarnya. _

_Orihime pun sukses dibuat ternganga saking kagetnya. Perlahan gadis manis bermata abu-abu itu menyentuh bibirnya. Bekas ciuman Ulquiorra tadi malam, masih dapat dirasakannya. _

"_Ulquiorra, aku..." _

"_Wah, wah, rupanya sang putri dan pangeran sudah mulai ada 'ehem-ehem', ya?" goda Rukia pada Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang sambil menyeringai usil. Orihime yang merasa ucapannya disela, langsung melayangkan __**death glare **__pada kakak iparnya itu._

_Mungkin bagi Rukia, hal itu mungkn semacam sapaan selamat bagi, tapi bagi Orihime... Itu adalah ledekan super menyebalkan yang pernah dilontarkan oleh kakak iparnya itu._

"_Bukan urusan Kak Ruki!" Orihime mendengus sebal._

"_Sudahlah, mengaku saja! Kalian memang pacaran kan?" Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari tendanya langsung ikut nimbrung untuk memojokkan Orihime._

"_Ke, kenapa Kak Ichigo ikut-ikutan? Ka, kami tidak—"_

"_Apanya yang tidak?" Ichigo segera memangkas perkataan Orihime dibarengi dengan senyum ngeledek khasnya. Orihime langsung kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah semua ucapan Ichigo dan Rukia. _

"_IYA! KAMI MEMANG PACARAN! PUASSS? !" sembur Orihime sebal. Wajah cantiknya terlipat-lipat saking jengkelnya. Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia semakin bersemangat untuk meledek Orihime seharian itu..._

**End of Flashback ...**

"Kakakmu itu wanita yang unik, ya?" komentar Ulquiorra setelah selesai mengingat semua yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Masa'?" Toushirou mengangkat alisnya. Menatap tak percaya pada Ulquiorra yang tengah berceloteh tentang Orihime.

"Betul, kok!" Ulquiorra mencoba meyakinkan. Dia mengacungkan tanda _peace_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Aku saja merasa ada yang istimewa pada kakakmu, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas, kakakmu memang sangat menarik!" lanjutnya tanpa meninggalkan nada datar dalam suaranya.

"Kak Ulquiorra, apa Kakak nggak bisa bicara tanpa pakai nada datar begitu? Kakak jadi terlihat... Aneh," ucap Toushirou ragu-ragu.

"Oh, ya? Bukannya malah unik?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan maksud bercanda.

"Unik apanya? !" cibir Toushirou. Wajah imutnya ditekuk. Cemberut. Rupanya ia agak kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bermain itu. Ia terkadang sebal dengan raut wajah Ulquiorra yang tetap datar, meskipun sedang melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol padanya.

Mungkin yang Toushirou tak pernah sadari adalah... Bahwa pemuda yang selalu menemaninya bermain itu sudah kehilangan 'indahnya masa anak-anak' sejak dulu. Atau Ulquiorra memang tak pernah merasakan hal itu sejak dulu, karena Nnoitra selalu menjadikannya bulan-bulanan setiap hari? Para pastor di gereja St. Paula juga pernah mengatakan padanya, kalau Ulquiorra tak akan bisa memahami perasaan orang lain yang ada di dekatnya.

Memang, Ulquiorra telah kehilangan keceriaan, dan juga sinar hangat pada matanya, karena masa lalunya yang kelam dan juga _track record_-nya yang buruk. Ia juga mungkin kurang menginginkan ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam masalahnya. Itulah dia saat belum bertemu dengan keluarga nomaden yang bahagia itu. Sejak ia mengenal anggota keluarga Ichimaru, sedikit demi sedikit Ulquiorra mulai akrab dan merasa nyaman di dekat mereka. Tak hanya itu, perangainya yang semula dingin, dan pendiam... Kini berubah menjadi hangat, dan sedikit demi sedikit pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mulai bisa tertawa.

Buktinya, dia mau saja menemani Toushirou bermain. Entah itu bermain petak umpet, sampai bermain kejar-kejaran... Semuanya dilakukan Ulquiorra tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Mungkin jika kau melihat perilaku Ulquiorra yang sekarang, kau pasti akan mengira bahwa Ulquiorra sudah nggak beres otaknya. Tapi, pemuda itu tak akan mempedulikannya. Baginya saat ini adalah... Ia ingin mengubah dirinya menjadi orang baik, dan ia tak mau lagi terlibat pertempuran atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan senjata.

Ulquiorra juga selalu menghindar dari tindakan kekerasan. Pasalnya, ia sudah berjanji tak akan menghunuskan pedang atau meletuskan senapannya ke dada seseorang untuk merampok atau membunuh orang. Ia hanya ingin berbuat kebaikan sesuai dengan hati nuraninya. Walaupun ia harus mendapat hinaan dan jotosan di sekujur tubuhnya, ia tetap tak membalasnya.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

"Kak Ulquiorra? Kak? KAK ULQUIORRA!" panggil Toushirou setengah berteriak. Ulquiorra tersentak dan segera tersadar ke alam nyata.

"Ada apa, Toushirou?" tanya Ulquiorra gelagepan.

"Tuh kan! Kakak melamun lagi? Kakak sedang memikirkan apa, sih?" tukas Toushirou dengan wajah merengut.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Ulquiorra enggan. Namun, mata polos Toushirou memaksa pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu untuk berkata jujur. "Baiklah," Ulquiorra akhirnya menyerah. "Hanya memikirkan masa lalu saya. Sudah lama saya tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Karena dulu... Apapun yang saya lakukan selalu tak pernah jauh dari mencabut nyawa seseorang. Bahkan jika saya bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah berhadapan dengan saya, mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalau sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang berubah dari saya. Bagi mereka saya tetaplah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin," jawab Ulquiorra getir. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu tidak benar, Kak! Pasti selalu ada jalan bagi mereka yang memilih jalan damai dan benar. Bukankah manusia bisa merubah takdirnya jika mereka mau berusaha? Seharusnya mereka bisa berpikiran positif mengenai Kakak, dan menerima Kakak layaknya orang baik pada umumnya," tukas Toushirou dengan lugas dan lancar.

"Jika saja mereka berpikiran seperti kamu, tentu saya tak akan tersesat seperti sekarang ini, Toushirou..." bisik Ulquiorra. Nampaknya dia agak frustasi dengan apa yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Eng? Kak Ulquiorra berkata sesuatu?" tanya Toushirou mencoba mempertegas pendengarannya.

"Tidak," kilah Ulquiorra sambil memejamkan mata _emerald_nya perlahan.

Pemuda cilik yang berada di sampingnya menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh keheranan. Ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang selalu memasang raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu. Meski pun ia telah melewati hari-hari bersama-sama dengan pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Ulquiorra berjalan melewati Toushirou yang masih melamun di pinggir jalan. Lelaki berusia 12-13 tahunan itu berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul Ulquiorra. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kak, Kak, kudengar Kak Ulquiorra mahir memainkan pedang. Ajarkan aku bermain pedang, ya?" pinta Toushirou antusias.

"Kau mau jadi jagoan, wahai anak muda? Asal tahu saja, jika kau sudah mengenal senjata... Itu artinya kau siap berhadapan dengan bahaya," tukas Ulquiorra tanpa emosi.

"Ayolah, Kak! Hanya bermain-main saja, kok! Boleh, ya?" pinta Toushirou setengah merajuk.

"Baiklah, akan saya ajari kamu beberapa jurus, Toushirou..." kata Ulquiorra akhirnya mengalah pada bocah berambut putih itu..

Toushirou bersorak kegirangan. Pemuda cilik berambut seputih salju itu segera berlari menghampiri Orihime dan berkata.

"Kak Orihime, Kak Ulquiorra mau mengajariku bermain pedang! Perhatikan, ya?"

"Waah, sepertinya seru tuh! Kakak jadi nggak sabar untuk segera melihatnya!" kata Orihime ceria.

Ulquiorra merasa perutnya sedikit geli melihat ekspresi Orihime, dan adik kecilnya itu. '_Benar-benar keluarga yang unik!_' batin Ulquiorra. Lelaki berambut hitam malam dan bermata _emerald_ itu membenarkan posisi topi peziarahnya. (**A/N** : Semacam topi koboi berwarna hitam, dan memiliki _chinch_—tali serupa sabuk—pada bagian tengahnya.)

Wajah Toushirou langsung berseri-seri. Dia kembali menghampiri Ulquiorra—yang sudah bersiap dengan ranting kayu dan posisi bertempurnya—dan segera menyerbunya dengan tusukan lurus ke depan. Ulquiorra menepis serangan Toushirou dengan cepat, dan membiarkan Toushirou menghunuskan ranting kayunya.

Pemuda kecil berambut salju itu memainkan ranting kayunya—yang ia anggap seperti pedang, menahan serangan Ulquiorra, dan ia berusaha untuk melemahkan pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu dengan serangannya.

"Ayolah, lebih bersemangat lagi, Kak Ulqui!" Toushirou tak berhenti menyerang pemuda berambut sehitam kayu eboni dan bermata _emerald_ itu.

Ulquiorra memang pemain pedang yang handal—yang tentu saja tak dapat diungguli oleh anak kecil awam yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai ilmu pedang. Dia tak memberi celah bagi Toushirou untuk menyerangnya, namun bukan berarti menganggap remeh anak itu. Setelah menangkis beberapa serangan, dan memberikan serangan balasan... Ulquiorra membiarkan Toushirou mengalahkannya dengan sekali tusukan. Namun sebelum terkena, pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu segera menghindar.

"Kak Ulqui curang!" protes Toushirou dengan wajah ngambek.

"Hei, hei, yang namanya pertarungan itu tak hanya dari depan tahu! Bagaimana kalau lawanmu main curang? Itu juga harus kau perhatikan dalam pertarungan," kata Ulquiorra membela diri. Dia mendekati pemuda cilik itu, melayangkan senyum padanya, dan mengacak-acak rambut Toushirou. Toushirou tersenyum tipis sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang diacak oleh Ulquiorra.

Saat membalikkan badannya ke depan, Toushirou membelalakkan matanya. Dan dia menjatuhkan ranting kayunya ke tanah. Ulquiorra yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan bocah itu, segera mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Temani Kakakmu!" perintah Ulquiorra tegas.

Toushirou segera berlari ke arah Orihime dan ibunya. Sementara itu, Ichigo menghentikan laju karavannya dan Rukia memberi tanda pada Orihime, ibu mertuanya, dan Toushirou untuk masuk ke dalam karavan. Gin segera menghampiri Ulquiorra, mengangkat sedikit topinya, dan memperjelas pandangannya.

Yang nampak di hadapan mereka semua saat itu adalah... Sebuah kota yang hancur lebur, dan dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan runtuh di sana-sini. Asap tebal masih terlihat dari tempat Ulquiorra dan keluarga Ichimaru berdiri sekarang.

Pria separuh baya bermata sipit dan berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra, meminta jawaban pada pemuda itu dengan isyarat matanya. Ulquiorra mendesah perlahan.

"Sepertinya, kita harus memeriksanya, Pak Gin. Kita tak mungkin melewatinya, kan?" tanya Ulquiorra memastikan.

Gin menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Ya, kamu benar."

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Mereka semua tiba di kota yang hancur itu dan berkeliling ke sekitar tempat itu. Ichigo melepas topi peziarah yang dikenakannya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kota itu. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan oleh mereka. Bangunan-bangunan hanya tinggal puing dan reruntuhan, dan banyak tubuh-tubuh bergelimpang di jalan. Sebuah retakan tanah yang sangat besar membentang bagai cakrawala, dan seolah-olah itulah yang membuat bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya longsor.

Rukia, dan Orihime yang sedang berkeliling di sekitar tempat itu langsung tersentak mundur ketika sebuah tubuh menghantam jendela pada reruntuhan bangunan di depannya dan jatuh, meninggalkan lumuran darah dan cabikan usus menempel di kaca jendela. Rukia dan Orihime menjerit, sementara Toushirou, Ichigo, dan Rangiku, menahan muntah.

Ulquiorra menatap semuanya tanpa bergeming, matanya melebar saat melihat tumpukan tubuh manusia yang tercabik-cabik dan memperlihatkan isi perutnya. _'Menjijikkan...' _batin Ulquiorra.

"Sadis sekali, penduduk kota ini dibunuh dengan sedemikian kejam," komentar Ichigo saat melihat mayat-mayat di kota itu... Semuanya tanpa mata. Sepertinya mata para penduduk di kota itu telah dicungkil dengan benda tajam, selain tubuh mereka yang dicabik-cabik tanpa belas kasihan.

"Siapa yang bisa berbuat sekeji ini?" gumam Gin tak mengerti.

Ulquiorra berjongkok, dan menyentuh salah satu mayat yang terdapat di sekeliling bangunan. Ia memeriksa mayat itu dengan seksama, dan mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat. '_Ini bukan perbuatan manusia biasa..._' Ulquiorra membatin. '_Ini tanda-tanda penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh penyihir hitam. Dan kalau firasatku tak salah..._ _Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan iblis __**itu**__! Aku yakin!_'

"Tak kusangka kita akan melihat kemalangan seperti ini," gumam Ichigo sedih.

"Apa boleh buat, mungkin sudah takdir kita untuk menyaksikan hal seperti ini," tukas Gin menimpali ucapan putra keduanya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini, setelah mengubur orang-orang malang itu," ujar Ulquiorra menengahi pembicaraan ayah-anak itu. Ichigo dan Gin menyetujui usulan Ulquiorra, dan mulai mengevakuasi jenazah-jenazah orang-orang di kota itu ke tempat yang lebih layak. Setelah semuanya selesai dimakamkan, mereka berlima mendoakan para korban dengan khusyuk agar mereka mendapatkan tempat yang terindah di surga.

Orihime melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat lain di kota itu. Sesekali ia bergidik ngeri melihat mayat-mayat manusia yang bergelimpangan di kota itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. '_Kejam sekali,_' batinnya sedih. '_Apakah mungkin ada yang selamat?Jika ada, aku harus menyelamatkannya!_'

Orihime mendengar suara isak tangis anak perempuan dari balik tembok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Didorong rasa penasaran, gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu segera menghampiri sumber suara dan melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut hijau muda, dengan gaun berwarna hijau lusuh... Sedang menangis di samping kakak laki-lakinya yang tewas mengenaskan. Orihime yang merasa iba, menepuk pundak gadis kecil itu.

Sang gadis kecil membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung menjerit histeris saat melihat Orihime...

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Setelah gadis kecil itu diberi penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Rukia, dan merasa agak tenang... Gadis kecil itu menyeruput cokelat panasnya perlahan, dan menceritakan siapa dirinya.

"Nama saya Lilynette Gingerback," ucap gadis kecil itu perlahan. Suaranya gemetaran, tampak sekali kalau dia sedang kedinginan dan juga ketakutan.

Orihime membersihkan luka-luka pada tangan dan kaki Lilynette, sementara Rukia membersihkan wajah Lilynette yang kotor oleh noda tanah dan darah. Ichigo menatap ke arah Lilynette dengan penuh rasa iba. Sementara itu, Gin yang merasa kasihan pada Lilynette... Memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya jika gadis kecil itu sudah sembuh nanti.

Lilynette menyesap cokelat panasnya lagi. Memikirkan masak-masak usulan Gin. Rangiku menepuk pundak Lilynette, dan berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mau. Kami tidak akan memaksamu, kok!" ujarnya dibarengi senyum lembutnya yang khas. Mata biru pucatnya kini terarah pada suaminya. "Gin, mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak memaksa Lilynette. Kasihan dia. Mungkin dia masih trauma," ucap Rangiku penuh kecemasan.

"Jangan khawatir, Ran-chan! Aku tak akan memaksanya untuk ikut kita jika dia tidak mau," tukas Gin mencoba menghapuskan keraguan istrinya itu. Gin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lilynette yang masih asyik meminum cokelat panasnya. "Bagaimana, Nak Lilynette? Apakah kamu keberatan jika ikut bertualang bersama kami? Jika kamu keberatan, kami bisa membawamu ke kota terdekat. Mungkin kamu bisa tinggal di sana, dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Aku akan mencoba mencarikan seseorang yang mau menampungmu di sana," tanya Gin serius.

Lilynette merapatkan jubah yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gin itu. Sementara Ulquiorra memperhatikan gadis kecil berambut hijau muda itu dari kejauhan sambil memeriksa keadaan sekeliling tempat itu. Tentu saja pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu tetap memasang telinganya agar ia bisa mendengar percakapan keluarga itu dengan sang pendatang baru. Malaikat kecil yang manis tanpa dosa itu.

"Jika Bapak tidak keberatan, tolong antarkan saya ke Devon. Saya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di sana!" pinta Lilynette. "Saya mohon! Tolong bawa saya ke sana!" lanjutnya lagi setengah memaksa. Nafasnya terdengar semakin cepat. Hal itu membuat Ulquiorra sedikit curiga dengan kondisi aneh pada gadis kecil bermata pink itu.

Rangiku mengelus-elus rambut hijau muda Lilynette dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan khawatir! Kami akan mengantarmu ke sana, karena tujuan kami juga ke sana. Tenanglah! Kau pasti aman jika bersama kami," kata Rangiku lembut.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Saya masih takut sekali jika saya harus melihat lagi kumpulan orang-orang itu. Saya juga takut jika saya ditinggal sendirian. Takut sekali!" kata Lilynette setengah terisak. Orihime yang merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan gadis kecil itu langsung memeluknya.

Ulquiorra makin merasa curiga dengan semua ucapan Lilynette. Ia mendekati Ichigo, dan bertanya.

"Ichigo, kamu punya _rosario_?"

"Punya. Tapi... Untuk apa?" Ichigo malah berbalik tanya. Satu alisnya terangkat saking herannya.

"Boleh kupinjam? Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya pastikan," kata Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang ajukan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo pun merogoh kalung _rosario_ di lehernya, dan memberikannya pada Ulquiorra meski hatinya masih diliputi seribu tanda tanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ulquiorra?" tanya Rukia tak paham.

Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rukia. Pemuda berambut hitam malam itu berjalan melewati Rukia, dan Orihime, dan berhenti tepat di depan Lilynette. Ulquiorra mengacungkan _rosario_ itu tepat di depan mata Lilynette.

"Apa yang Tuan lakukan?" tanya Lilynette heran.

"Apakah kau bisa mengingat, apa yang terjadi padamu di sana?" Ulquiorra mengacuhkan pertanyaan Lilynette dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada gadis kecil berambut hijau muda itu.

"Saya melihat segerombolan orang yang mengenakan topeng, dan beberapa orang lainnya memiliki mata yang kelam. Mereka membunuh orang tua dan saudara saya di sana. Salah satu dari mereka memukul saya, dan setelah itu saya tak tahu apa-apa lagi," gadis kecil berambut hijau muda dan bermata pink itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah Ulquiorra. "Kenapa Tuan bertanya hal itu pada saya?" tanyanya heran.

"Setahu saya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lolos dari penyihir hitam. Saya sudah berkali-kali melihat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh penyihir itu jauh sebelum ini, dan semuanya habis tidak tersisa. Kalau pun ada orang yang lolos... Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan," jawab Ulquiorra tenang. Mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus ke arah iris merah jambu Lilynette. "Kau telah terkontaminasi oleh sihir sang penyihir. Dan kau akan menjadi budak ilmu sihir. Saya yakin itu."

Sambil berkata demikian... Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan _rosario_ itu pada Lilynette. Mula-mula tak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis cilik itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian... Mata pink gadis kecil itu berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Sebelum ada yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Lilynette... Sang gadis kecil telah menyentuh telapak tangan Orihime sambil menggumamkan suatu mantera dalam bahasa yang tidak dipahami Ulquiorra ataupun orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Orihime merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada telapak tangan kanannya, rasa sakit seperti ditusuk oleh besi panas. Bekas sentuhan Lilynette di telapak tangannya berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat seperti belerang cair, yang langsung menyebar membentuk sebuah pola pada telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kamu? !" hardik Orihime yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Lilynette. Gadis kecil berambut hijau muda itu terkekeh perlahan, Ulquiorra tetap pada posisinya. Tetap memposisikan _rosario_ itu di depan mata Lilynette.

"Tunjukkan wujud aslimu! Hai, budak kegelapan!" seru Ulquiorra masih memegang _rosario_ di tangannya.

Lilynette menggeram marah. Ia menampakkan taring-taringnya yang tajam pada Ulquiorra, dan mata hitam kelamnya yang berkilat mengerikan. Gadis kecil itu langsung menerjang Ulquiorra, dan mencekiknya. Ulquiorra mulai kesulitan bernafas, dan jatuh terguling di tanah masih dalam keadaan Lilynette mencekik lehernya. Entah tenaga darimana yang membuat gadis cilik itu sekuat ini, yang jelas Ulquiorra tak boleh berdiam diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menendang tubuh Lilynette hingga terpental jatuh ke tanah.

Ulquiorra segera menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mencoba mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah. Sementara itu, tubuh Lilynette yang tadinya tergolek di atas tanah... Mendadak terbangun, dan berubah menjadi sosok nenek sihir yang menakutkan. Wanita jadi-jadian itu kembali mencekik Ulquiorra... Sebelum pemuda itu menghempaskannya ke udara, dan tubuh wanita itu tercerai-berai menjadi puluhan, tidak, mungkin ratusan... burung gagak.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Nun jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra dan keluarga Ichimaru berkemah, Desa Riverdale...

"Kyaaaaa! Tolooong!" jeritan-jeritan yang memekakkan telinga bergema ke seluruh penjuru desa.

Hari itu, ada segerombolan perampok datang ke desa itu dan merusak bangunan dan rumah-rumah penduduk di desa itu. Para wanita dan anak-anak semuanya dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah kerangkeng besi di tengah guyuran hujan. Jika mereka tidak segera memasuki tempat itu, mereka langsung dicambuk dengan bengis tanpa belas kasihan.

Namun tak ada yang mempedulikan jerit tangis wanita ataupun anak-anak di desa itu, karena orang-orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Sementara segerombolan perampok tengah mengeroyok dan mencabik-cabik beberapa tubuh orang dewasa... Terutama para laki-laki di desa itu.

Terlihat bos perampok yang bernama Ikkaku itu tengah mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah orang-orang yang tak mau menurutinya. Menyobek kulit pria dewasa yang tengah melarikan diri darinya dengan pedang di salah satu tangannya, dan mengeluarkan semua organ tubuh pria itu sekaligus. Serpihan daging dan organ tubuh berceceran di tanah. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung merasa mual seketika.

Starrk tengah mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala seorang pria berkulit gelap dan membuat kepala pria itu terlempar hingga jatuh ke hadapan para wanita dan anak-anak. Tak hanya itu, pria berambut coklat sebahu itu menghujamkan pedangnya berkali-kali ke tubuh pria itu, hingga tercerai-berai menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging yang berhamburan ke mana-mana. Mereka langsung berteriak histeris dan menangis ketakutan melihat pemandangan menjijikkan seperti itu.

Zommari sendiri sedang menginterogasi beberapa pemuda desa yang diduga hendak melakukan perlawanan terhadap mereka. Dia menyentuh dagu salah seorang dari pemuda itu dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Katakan, dimana pemimpin kalian?" tanya Zommari dengan dinginnya pada seorang pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Kami benar-benar bukan pemberontak, Tuan. Kenapa kalian semua menyerang desa kami? Kami benar-benar tak punya apa-apa,tolong kasihani kami Tuan!" pinta pemuda itu dengan suara mengiba.

"Cih, membosankan!" dengus Zommari kesal. "Aku benci tampang penjilat sepertimu! Lebih baik, mati saja kau!" ucap Zommari dingin. Dia menusukkan pedangnya ke arah perut pemuda itu, namun tidak di bagian vital. Pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan. Zommari tak mempedulikan jeritan dan rintihan pemuda itu, dia menyobek perut pemuda itu dari tempatnya menusukkan pedang.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgghhhh!" jerit kesakitan pemuda itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi darahnya bermuncratan kemana-mana dan mengotori sebagian wajah dan tubuh Zommari.

"Bagus, perdengarkan lagi suara rintihanmu," kata Zommari tanpa ekspresi. Namun matanya memancarkan kegilaan yang sangat meraja, pada saat ia merobek tubuh pemuda itu dengan pedangnya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya sibuk mencungkil mata kiri sang pemuda, sehingga bertambah nyaringlah suara jerit kesakitan pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya mengoyak dinding perut pemuda berambut raven itu, dan mencabut ususnya dengan keji.

Berikutnya dia mengoyak-koyak isi perut, dan mencongkel lambung, hati, dan mematahkan tulang rusuknya dengan kapaknya. Tak lagi terdengar suara jerit kesakitan, ataupun usaha memberontak dari pemuda itu. Sang pemuda telah gugur mempertahankan nyawanya. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, dan mata kanannya terlihat kosong. Zommari mulai berhenti menghunuskan pedangnya, dan tersenyum mengerikan bak iblis Ashmodeus. Perlahan, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah dada sang pemuda, dan dalam gerakan secepat kilat, ia telah menyobek dada pemuda itu dan mulai mencongkel jantungnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, Zommari mulai menarik jantung pemuda itu secara paksa dari organ-organ tubuhnya yang lain dan mulai mengenggam jantung pemuda itu dengan erat.

Setelah selesai memutilasi sang pemuda berambut raven, lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit gelap itu melempar tubuh yang sudah tercabik-cabik itu ke sungai yang ada di samping reruntuhan bangunan. Pemuda-pemuda desa yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pembantaian keji secara langsung di depan mata mereka sendiri, mulai merasa ketakutan.

Mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari Ikkaku dan semua anak buahnya. Namun itu percuma karena ketiga gembong perampok itu mengejar mereka dan menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain untuk membunuh pemuda-pemuda itu, dan sekali lagi darah bermuncratan, dan serpihan daging yang berhamburan di sana-sini menodai tanah desa itu yang semula berwarna coklat. Tak berapa lama... Desa itu telah dipenuhi dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang berlumuran darah. Sebagian darah memang telah larut dengan air hujan, namun tubuh-tubuh yang tercabik, dan gerowak pada bagian dada ke bawah, tak mungkin bisa terhapus oleh guyuran air hujan.

Beberapa dari tubuh itu terlihat rusak pada bagian lehernya, karena kulit leher mereka diiris dan dirobek dengan keji. Ada juga beberapa mayat yang mulutnya disobek paksa, berikut rahangnya. Organ tubuh mereka berceceran memenuhi setiap jengkal tanah yang dipijak oleh para perampok itu. Namun, para perampok itu melakukannya tanpa merasa salah sedikit pun. Mereka tertawa, seolah-olah nyawa puluhan orang yang mereka habisi hanyalah mainan... Yang sekali rusak, lantas dibuang begitu saja.

Dan mereka tak hanya membunuh penduduk desa, mereka juga membakar rumah-rumah penduduk dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya, setelah terlebih dahulu mereka rusak bangunan-bangunan itu. Mereka tak merasakan penyesalan, ataupun merenungi dosa mereka sedikit pun. Mereka melakukan semua itu hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu membunuh mereka, di samping nafsu birahi dan juga nafsu ingin menguasai.

"Hahaha, hebat kau Zommari! Kau benar-benar anak buahku! Kau lihat raut wajah pemuda yang kau bunuh tadi? Sangat bagus!" puji Ikkaku bangga. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu anak buah kesayangannya itu. Zommari tak bereaksi dengan pujian itu, hanya senyum tipis yang terulas di bibir tebalnya. Selebihnya, wajah itu tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bos!" Starrk melirik ke arah kerangkeng besi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Sesekali ia harus membentak para tahanan, karena mereka terus-menerus menangis dan menjerit minta dilepaskan dari kerangkeng itu. "Orang-orang ini mau kita apakan?" tanya Starrk penasaran. Satu tangannya menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan, namun itu sia-sia karena hujan masih mengguyur di daerah itu dengan derasnya.

"Kita tunggu saja di sini. Katanya utusan 'orang itu' akan datang untuk mengambil orang-orang ini," jawab Ikkaku santai.

"Mengambil mereka? Untuk apa?" tanya Starrk penasaran. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, nampak sekali kalau ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh bosnya itu.

"Katanya mau dijadiin budak apaaa, gitu. Aku nggak tahu! Soalnya utusan 'orang itu' ngomongnya nggak jelas. Wajahnya saja ditutupi topeng aneh! Jadi mana mungkin suaranya terdengar jelas?" jawab Ikkaku seenaknya. Satu tangannya mengilik telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, apapun alasannya. Kita akan dibayar mahal! Dan kita tak perlu lagi melakukan perampokan seperti ini! Hahahaha!" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum pongah terulas di bibirnya.

Starrk masih ingin menanyakan hal lain, ketika ia mendengar suara ringkik kuda di kejauhan. Pria berambut coklat, dan bermata ungu pucat itu bersama kawan-kawannya segera bersiaga. Sementara itu sang ketua perampok, Ikkaku, malah mendekati orang asing yang baru datang itu dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Kami sudah melakukan apa yang tuanmu minta! Anak-anak dan perempuan sudah kami masukkan ke dalam kerangkeng! Sekarang kami minta bayaran yang sesuai!" kata Ikkaku dengan nada setengah memaksa.

Orang asing yang baru saja datang itu mengenakan topeng aneh, memiliki tinggi badan yang bisa dibilang tak lazim bagi orang Inggris pada umumnya, dan ia mengatakan sesuatu. Namun lafal suara orang itu tidak terdengar jelas, sepertinya laki-laki bertopeng itu kesulitan untuk berbicara. Entah karena apa, Ikkaku dan semua anak buahnya tak pernah tahu alasannya. Sebab pria itu selalu mengenakan topengnya ke mana pun dia pergi, dan tak pernah dilepas sekalipun dari wajahnya.

Beberapa orang pria muncul di belakang pria bertopeng itu. Nampaknya mereka adalah pelayan sang lelaki bertopeng. Salah satu dari pelayan lelaki bertopeng itu berkata pada Ikkaku.

"Tuan kami, Aizen, bersedia membayar kalian dengan sangat tinggi," ucap pemuda berambut raven, yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Aaroniero, itu dengan tenang. Wajah polosnya membuat siapapun tak akan mengira kalau ia memiliki maksud tertentu di balik senyum manisnya. Ikkaku yang mendengar ucapan menggiurkan itu langsung sumringah. "Tapi, atasan kami ini juga ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Anda. Yah, anggap saja sebagai uang muka," lanjut Aaroniero tenang tanpa meninggalkan senyum tipikal di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ikkaku tak paham. Senyum di wajahnya langsung memudar seketika.

Dilihatnya pemuda bertopeng itu melepaskan sepasang sarung tangan kulit yang membalut kedua tangannya. Begitu sarung tangan itu terbuka, nampaklah tangan yang pucat dengan ujung-ujung jari berwarna hitam. Tubuh tinggi nan kekar bak menara mercusuar itu berdiri tepat di depan Ikkaku.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami, Tuan Ikkaku!" ujar Aaroniero dibarengi seringaiannya yang nampak mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ikkaku mengulang pertanyaannya.

Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, Ikkaku ditundukkan secara paksa oleh pria berbadan besar di belakangnya. Pria botak yang memiliki garis merah di kedua sudut matanya itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria bertopeng itu.

Sang pria bertopeng mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah kepala Ikkaku, dan mencengkeram kulit kepala sang ketua perampok dengan ujung-ujung jarinya yang hitam. Ikkaku menjerit kesakitan, namun pria bertopeng itu mengacuhkan teriakan kesakitan Ikkaku.

Rasa sakit dan panas yang dirasakan Ikkaku bukanlah rasa sakit sembarangan. Itu adalah rasa sakit yang timbul akibat penggunaan sihir hitam untuk mengubah manusia menjadi budak sihir hitam. Belerang hitam yang segera masuk dan bersatu di aliran darah Ikkaku, akan membuatnya kuat. Sekaligus juga menjadi mudah dikendalikan oleh sang pemakai ilmu hitam.

Seusai 'upacara pembaptisan' itu, sang pemuda bertopeng melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kepala Ikkaku. Kini terlihat bekas luka bakar yang menyerupai telapak tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Ikkaku. Kedua bola mata hitam cemerlangnya berubah warna menjadi hitam kebiruan yang kelam. Nafas pria berkepala botak itu tersengal-sengal. Namun itu tak lama, karena beberapa detik sesudahnya ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ini hebat! Aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi kekuatan seperti ini sebelumnya! Sungguh menakjubkan!" seru Ikkaku dengan senyum mengerikan nan angkuh terpampang di wajahnya.

Starrk dan Zommari yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, dan membisu di tempatnya. Tak berani berkomentar apa-apa. Dan mereka tak sadar, bahwa berurusan dengan pemilik kekuatan hitam akan membawa mereka kepada ajal mereka. Seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk memusnahkan segala bentuk angkara murka akan menghabisi mereka. Dan pertemuan para perampok itu dengan sang pengubah takdir, hanya tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat. Tanpa pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya...

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan saya yang telat update karena saya baru pulang dari Pekalongan dan juga harus mengejar deadline skripsi (Selain karena modem saya rusak, dan jaringan internet di rumah saya sedang tidak beres. Jadi tolong maafkan ketelatan saya. =_="). Saya berusaha untuk mengupdate fic ini secepatnya, tapi apa daya otak macet dan minta ampun belibetnya nih ide... maka fic ini jadi molor updatenya. Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, cacian, makian dan lain sebagainya, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener deh! Hidupmu berat banget ya, Thor?

Anne : (rolling eyes) Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga mahasiswa semester akhir, kalo nggak serius sama skripsi... kapan mau lulusnya?

Ulquiorra : (jawdrop) Lha, kok malah sempet-sempetnya update fic? Ada adegan menjijikkannya pula! Haduh, haduh!

Grimmjow : Huh, Gila lo, Anne! Seumur-umur, gue belum pernah liat lo bikin scene menjijikkan seperti chapter ini! Anjrit, nafsu makan gue langsung hilang seketika! (ngedengus kesal)

Anne : Udah deh, ini kan atas permintaan para readers, _baka_! Mau nggak mau, ya harus saya kabulin.

Suzaku : (sweatdrop) Daripada ngurusin masalah itu, mendingan kita balas review!

**OOO%%%**

**To : ****Chai-Mol**

Anne : Thank you for your review!

Ggio : (membaca review, sigh hard) Hhhh!

Arthuria : (ngedeketin Ggio) Ada apa?

Ggio : Nggak. Saya heran sama Anda, Anne-sama! Kenapa sih Anda telat update? Padahal kan Chai-san sudah menunggu Anda dari kapan tahun.

Anne : Yah, namanya juga lagi WB mau gimana lagi? Oh, soal Putri Matahari? Memang itu sebutan yang cocok buat Orihime, hehehe!

Ggio : Yosh, pokoknya review aja deh! Kami tunggu! Ok?

**%%%**

**To : ****Relya schiffer**

Anne : (bows) Sankyuuuu, dear!

Neliel : Yaah, emang si Nnoitra kayak begitu orangnya! Harap maklum saja, Relya-san.

Anne : Arara! Ternyata dia malu ya, kupanggil dear? Ya, amplop. He-eh, si Gin memang jadi baik di sini. Iya, si Codot itu emang curang banget! Beraninya main gerilya! Harusnya yang lebih berani dong!

Ulquiorra : (death glare) Anne-sama, apakah kamu barusan memanggilku codot?

Anne : (smirk) Oh, ngerasa, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu!

Ulquiorra : (merutuk dalam hati) –DAMN!-

Anne : (masih senyum iblis) Iya, memang nggak ada yang ngeliatin Ulqui ganti baju. Lha? Memangnya Relya-han mau liat? Errr, saya sarankan mundur sebelum kena cero oscurasnya si Codot.

Ulquiorra : (protes) ANNE-SAMA!

Anne : Baik-baik, Ulquiorra... (senyum ke Relya, berubah kepribadian) Mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti Ulqui-chan, Relya-chan? Dia kan 'mainan'ku yang sangat manis.

Ulquiorra : (protes lagi) Saya bukan mainan Anda, Rinne-sama!

Rinne : (evil smirk) Oh, ya? Tapi kau tak pernah menolak permintaanku kan, Ulqui-sayang? (ngecup pipi Ulquiorra perlahan, Ulqui gemeter ketakutan) Hummm, kamu memang anak baik. (menghadap ke Relya) Ahh, maafkan aku yang tak membersihkan darahnya si Jestro itu. Aku tak pernah ingin menghapus 'kenangan indah' di ruang 'Child Play' itu. Soal YBW kapan update, rencananya aku akan update awal Oktober, dan aku usahakan update sebelum tanggal 13. Yah, you knowlah! Tanggal **13 Oktober kan ulang tahunku dan Anne**, jadi aku ingin hari itu agak spesial.

Neliel : (sweatdrop) Err, iya dimaafkan, Relya-san. Iya, ini udah di update. Mohon di review, ya!

**%%%**

**To ****: ****Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

Rinne : Thank you for review and waited so long!

Gin : Humm? Kayaknya dia suka sama chapter ini. Soalnya banyak UlquiHime-nya katanya. Eh? Merinding pas baca adegan yang Ulqui dan Hime tidur berdua? Wooow! (suprised sampe mata terbelalak)

Ulquiorra : (melotot horror) Oh, my God! Dia ternyata ngefans sama author sangar bak Betari Durga itu? ! Ceritanya bagus? Syukurlah! What the hell? ! Rinne-sama udah keluar dari tadi tuh! (ngelirik ke arah Rinne yang lagi ngirimin evil smirk ke arahnya, merinding ngeri) Err, gara-garanya ada yang cowok yang neror dia pake sms dan telepon gaje dan juga ada yang ngeflame ceritanya, jadi yaaa... Begitu dah!

Rinne : _Ara_? Mau masukin aku ke list author fave? Silakan! Semoga chap ini nggak ngecewain kamu.

Gin : (sweatdrop) Duhh, kapan Anne-sama akan kembali, ya? (senyum manis) Humm, ini udah dimunculin Bloody-Gorenya. Jadi tenang saja. Oh, ya. Ini dah update. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****master of bankai**

Rinne : (menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : Err, jadi rubah perak itu masih hidup, ya? Syukurlah! Saya jadi nggak perlu jadi sasaran histerianya Nona Rangiku …

Rinne : (evil grin) Humm? Nnoitra, ya? Heheheh... Kayaknya dia bakalan dapet bonus tambahan dariku gara-gara kemesuman tingkat tingginya.

Nnoitra : (nongol gaje, gebrak meja, protes) Siapa yang kau sebut mesum, hah? You masochist b***h!

Rinne : (senyum iblis, dan narik zanpakutou) **Bān, sorera o hakai suru… Amaterasusanohime!**

Nnoitra : Apa yang… Wuaaaa! (nggak sempet menghindar, dan gosong di tempat)

Rinne : (ngelirik ke arah tokoh bleach yang lain) Ada lagi yang mau seperti dia?

All of chara Bleach : (langsung ngegeleng sekuat tenaga)

Rinne : (smirk) Anak-anak yang baik.

Ichigo : (maksain senyum manis ke pereview padahal kakinya gemeter dahsyat) Err, dia bilang semoga di chapter depan nggak damai. Dan dia juga bilang, supaya kamu jangan update telat? Bagaimana ini, Rinne-sama?

Rinne : Kalau soal itu … silakan check di chapter ini, ya? Ini udah diupdate. Silakan direview! (berubah kepribadian) Dan saya tak bisa berjanji akan update kilat, karena saya sedang sibuk dengan skripsi saya. Kecuali setelah saya wisuda, baru saya bisa update kilat.

**%%%**

**To : ****Ayano646cweety**

Anne : Thanks for your review.

Grimmjow : Nggak apa-apa kok review pake hp. Kita selalu nunggu-nunggu review dari kamu dan juga pembaca setia fic ini, lhooo!

Ggio : (nabok mulut Grimm) Yang sopan dikit dong, Grimm! (senyum ke arah Ayano) Iya, di chapter kemarin memang banyak sekali adegan UlquiHime, tapi bukan berarti di chap selanjutnya tak ada adegan UlquiHime. Semoga saja hubungan mereka tetap langgeng. Hehe...

Grimmjow : (ngegerundel nggak jelas)

Anne : (ngelanjutin baca review) Iya, Hime malah tidur. Padahal Ulqui lagi semangat 45 nembak dia. Hhh, kacau deh! Anak-anaknya GinRan ada 4 : Sora, Ichigo, Orihime, dan Toushirou, kalau Rukia itu menantunya Gin. Istri dari Ichigo. Gin keren? Hehe... Memang sudah seharusnya dong! *plaaakkk* Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****Sara Hikari**

Anne : Terima kasih, Sara-han! Luph u! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Toushirou : Widiii! Dia bilang UlquiHime-nya so sweet banget! Salut deh!

Anne : (bows) Syukurlah kalau kamu suka, Sara-han. Iya, Hime malah tidur, padahal Ulqui lagi nembak! Payah deh!

Ulquiorra : (mengeluh panjang pendek ketika inget hal itu)

Anne : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia kecewa banget. Okey, nih udah update! Sekarang nikmati chapter yang sedikit bloody-gore ini, ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****Amber Q.C.22**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak!.

Byakuya : Humm? Anak GinRan banyak? Iya, tuh! Heran saya.

Suzaku : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Hime suka curi-curi pandang ke Ulqui dan sebaliknya? Masa sih?

Byakuya : (glare) Kan bisa baca di chapter kemarin! Kemana aja _loe_!

Anne : (jawdrop) Udah, deh. Kita ni mau balas review, bukannya berantem. Ah, iya. Chapter kemarin memang masih adem ayem, tapi mulai chap ini sudah ada bagian bloody-gore. Saya berjanji akan sebisa mungkin update secepatnya. Terima kasih mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.)

**%%%**

**To : ****koizumi nanaho**

Anne : (nebar confetti) Thanks a lot for your review.

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Humm? Iya tuh! Si cengcorang Nnoitra mau merkosa Nel, padahal dia nggak mau! Parah tuh!

Rukia : (ngernyitin alis) Cengcorang?

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Lah, Santa Teresa kan artinya belalang sembah dalam bahasa Indonesia. Itu kan bahasa Spanyol buat _Mantis religiosa _kan?

Rukia : (jawdrop) Bener juga.

Anne : Humm? Yang waktu itu disukai Ulqui? Hehe... Rahasia dulu, ya? Nanti jadi spoiler dong kalau di kasih tahu. Nggak apa telat review. By the way, ini udah update. Silakan baca yaaaa? Ditunggu juga review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : ****Ougon 22**

Anne : (bows) Terima kasih banyak!

Toushirou : Eng? Dia ganti nama? Nggak apa-apa kok! Yang penting bisa dikenali oleh Anne-sama. Kan sebelumnya juga udah ngasih tahu kan? Hehe...

Anne : (sweatdrop) Chapter yang sweet? Benarkah? Ah ... Iya, Memang di chap kemarin sedikit mengulas masa lalu Ulquiorra. Yaah, sebenarnya Ulqui nggak ada maksud untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja ya, begitulah! Nnoitra bukan kakak yang buruk dan juga bukan kakak yang baik buat Ulquiorra, meski begitu... Ulquiorra tetap menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Jadi seperti itulah!

Toushirou : Dan jika ingin melihat adegan battle-gore... Silakan check di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Anne : (senyum-senyum gaje) Oh, ya. Ini udah Update. Silakan review, yaaa?

**%%%**

**To :** **shiori momochan**

Anne : Terima kasih banyak, shiori-han.

Rukia : (ngebaca review) Humm, ternyata dia Shock saat membaca balasan review darimu, Anne-sama. Bagaimana tuh?

Anne : (sweatdrop) Nggak apa-apa. Toh, dia suka dengan fic ini. Ya, kamu dan para pembaca setia saya yang lain sangat spesial bagi saya. Karena itu, mohon dukungannya, ya? (ngebungkuk hormat)

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Busyet! Ternyata Authorku parah juga nih! (ngelanjutin baca review) Hung? Chapter yang sweet? Baguslah, jika kamu suka!

Anne : Yosh, silakan baca chapter ini, ya? Jangan lupa review-nya.

**%%%**

**To : ****hanaka of nadeshiko**

Anne : (bows) Arigatou gozaimashita, hanaka-han!

Ulquiorra : Tak apa kok baru review. Beliau memaklumi Anda dan juga reviewer yang lainnya. Jadi santai sajalah! Anne-sama nggak mempermasalahkan mau telat review atau nggak. Yang penting harus review, itu aja.

Anne : Humm? Iya, romance-nya kerasa di chapter kemarin. Soal Ulqui akan menghadapi devil's reaper sendiri atau tidak, kita lihat saja di chapter yang akan mendatang. Soal keluarga Gin terlibat atau tidak juga silakan check di chapter selanjutnya. Gin mati atau tidak? Silakan check di next chap.

Orihime : (sweatdrop) Anoo, Anne-sama. Kenapa Anda selalu mengatakan 'atau tidak'? Kenapa nggak dikasih tahu saja?

Anne : Kalau dikasih tahu, nanti nggak seru lagi dong! Kan udah jadi spoiler, yang lain juga pasti bakalan tahu akhir dari cerita ini kalau begitu caranya.

Orihime : (ngangguk-ngangguk gaje)

Ulquiorra : Nggak apa, apa. Review Anda tidak gaje kok, hanaka-san. Kami sangat menghargai semua review dari para readers. By the way, ini udah update! Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****kuraishi cha22dhen**

Anne : (masang petasan ulang tahun 40 biji) Thanx a lot!

Ichigo : Iya, Anne-sama untungnya ngasih tahu kuraishi-san. Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok telat review, kan yang penting diharuskan mereview. Hehe...

Anne : (glare) Maksa banget lo, Jestro! (senyum ke kuraishi) Baguslah kalau kamu suka UlquiHime-nya, kuraishi-han! Saya senang sekali.

Ichigo : Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review!

**%%%**

**To : ****Krad Hikari vi Titania**

Anne : Matur nuhun! Gratzie! Thanks! Maaf nggak ngasih tahu! Silap awak!

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Anne-sama kena pikun mendadak rupanya. (senyum ke krad) Makasih review-nya. Waaah, sampai dibilang keren. Saya sangat tersanjung atas pujian Anda pada Anne-sama, krad-san.

Anne : Waah, di fave? Thank you, mii-han! Btw, nie udah update. Review, yaaaa! Harus! *plaakkk*

**%%%**

**To : ****Neary Lan**

Anne : (masang kembang api 50 warna) Sankyuu, Neary-han!

Ichigo : Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok telat review, kan yang penting diharuskan mereview. Hehe...

Anne : (death glare) lagi-lagi maksa lo, Jestro! (senyum ke Neary) Baguslah kalau kamu suka UlquiHime-nya, Neary-han! Saya senang sekali. (tertegun saat baca lanjutan review) Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, karena itu tetap baca The Cursed Soul ini, ya?

Ichigo : Wah, dia senang banget dengan Adegan si murciel-san itu mencium Inoue! Wah, wah, nggak nyangka deh!

Anne : Ya, Ulqui memang diterima sangat baik di keluarga Ichimaru. Dan mereka juga setuju kalau Ulqui jadi kekasihnya Orihime. Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok review-nya kepanjangan. Saya saja sering review sampe lebih dari 6000 kata.

Ichigo : (natap aneh) Kamu review, atau ceramah?

Anne : Urusai!

Ichigo : Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review! Dan kami selalu menunggu review dari Anda dan juga readers lainnya.

**%%%**

**To : **** FayFay-Alineluzza**

Anne : Waaw, ada pendatang baru! Thanks atas review-nyaaa! (menjentikkan jari, keluar 10 merpati)

Gin : Ara? Tak apa kok telat review, lagipula kan kamu bukan yang paling telat review, Fay-san. (senyum manis)

Anne : Iya, Nnoitra emang pervert banget! Berani-beraninya dia mau 'ngobok-obok' Neliel! Yo, UlquiHime memang nomor satu deh! Saya akan selalu menunggu review darimu dan juga yang lainnya! Monggo di review! Nie udah update!

**%%%**

**To : ****Yuzumi Haruka**

Anne : Gratzie tu! Terima kasih, Yuzumi-han!

Gin : Humm, dia bilang terima kasih Anda sudah review di ficnya, Anne-sama. Nah sekarang giliran Anda yang update fic-mu ini, Anne-sama! Kasihan dia sudah lama menunggu fic Anda ini update.

Anne : Ok, saya akan update secepat saya bisa. Karena itu, silakan nikmati chapter ini, ya? Mohon review-nya. Karena saya selalu menunggu review darimu dan juga yang lainnya.

**%%%**

**To : ****Aam Tempe**

Anne : Hyaaaa, makasiiiihhh!

Orihime : Err, aam-san takut baca yang berdarah-darah, ya? Tenang, nggak terlalu keras kok! Hehehe... Waaah, saking penasarannya sampai memberanikan diri membaca fic ini? Sugoiiii! Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic milik Anne-sama ini, ya?

Anne : Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Silakan direvieeeeewwww!

**%%%**

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

###

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**

**And **

_With cursed doll, and bloodstone,_

**Rinne der Marionettenspieler**


	6. Bloody Tragedy

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. Err, ada GinRan, dan IchiRuki juga sih ...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore. (yang ngerasa bloody-nya kurang mantap, tolong maafkan saya!)

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**Warning!** Bloody-Gore udah nongol! Gaje, nggak nyambung, jelek, abal, gaya bahasa amburadul, sisanya... err, entahlah! TTwTT

TCS kembali update, ok kali ini bloody dah muncul! Harap bertahan membaca fic ini sampai selesai, ya! Yang nggak kuat, boleh sedia kantong plastik dulu! HOHOHO! *plakk* Review dari para readers ... saya balas di bawah saja, ya? SPECIAL UNTUK HARI INI! **Author sedang berulang tahun yang ke 22 sekarang!** Silakan review sebanyak-banyaknyaaaa~!

**-FSG&&%%%%&&GSF-**

**Chapter 6 : Bloody Tragedy **

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ulquiorra dan keluarga Ichimaru tiba di hutan yang berada agak jauh dari desa Riverdale. Dan kini mereka tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan kemah mereka.

Ichigo berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membawa 2 ember air yang akan digunakan untuk memasak. Sementara itu Rukia, Toushirou, dan Orihime sibuk mendirikan kemah. Rangiku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka masak untuk hari itu, dan Gin mempersiapkan panci, dan mulai meramu bahan-bahan makanan dengan cekatan. Ulquiorra yang baru saja pulang sehabis mengambil kayu bakar di sekitar hutan, segera meletakkan kayu yang dibawanya dan menghampiri Orihime.

Ia bermaksud membantu gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu untuk mendirikan tendanya. Saat sedang mengikat simpul pada kayu penyangga tenda, tanpa sengaja tangan Orihime dan Ulquiorra bersentuhan. Segera saja semburat merah tersirat di wajah manis gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"Ah, maaf!" ujar Orihime malu-malu.

"Tak apa," tukas Ulquiorra. Tangan pucatnya meraih tangan kanan Orihime, dan memperhatikan simbol aneh yang tercetak di sana. Simbol yang ditorehkan oleh makhluk sihir berpenampilan malaikat itu di tangan Orihime. Simbol yang digunakan para iblis untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu sihir yang mengurung mereka.

Pemuda berambut kayu eboni dan bermata _emerald_ itu mengusap-usap simbol itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Matanya memancarkan sedikit rasa bersalah pada gadis lembut berambut senja itu.

"Maafkan saya ya, Hime..." kata pemuda itu penuh sesal. "Gara-gara saya, kamu jadi—"

"Sudahlah, Ulquiorra! Ini bukan salahmu!" tukas Orihime segera memangkas ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Tapi, tak semestinya kamu mendapatkan _tanda itu_, Hime!" sergah Ulquiorra tak sabar.

"_Tanda itu_?" Orihime mengernyitkan alis. "Tanda apa ini sebenarnya, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Itu adalah _stigmata_. Tanda yang biasanya muncul pada orang-orang suci. Tapi, bisa juga diberikan oleh para iblis pada orang-orang yang mereka anggap bisa melepaskan mereka dari belenggu sihir. Nampaknya para iblis itu ingin menjadikanmu sebagai tumbal untuk kebebasan mereka. Jika mereka berhasil mendapatkanmu, saya yakin dunia ini akan menjadi kacau!" jawab Ulquiorra sambil menahan nafas.

"Bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan tanda ini, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime lagi.

Ulquiorra nampak sedang berpikir keras, namun sejurus kemudian ia menjawab. "Kita harus menemukan makhluk yang dapat menggunakan sihir hitam itu. Jika kita bisa menghancurkannya, maka kutukan pada dirimu juga akan segera lenyap."

"Apakah aku akan selamat?" tanya Orihime cemas.

"Jangan khawatir! Saya akan selalu melindungimu," ucap Ulquiorra mencoba menenangkan sang gadis tambatan hatinya itu. "Percayalah padaku!" lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Orihime menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku percaya padamu, Ulquiorra..."

Setelah berkata demikian, Orihime menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra membiarkan gadis manis itu bersandar padanya. Salah satu tangannya memeluk erat Orihime, sedangkan tangan lainnya membelai lembut rambut gadis berambut senja itu.

Suara percakapan antara Gin dengan Ichigo membuat kedua sejoli itu tersentak kaget, dan melepas pelukan masing-masing. Orihime kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, sementara Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ke arah Gin dan berbisik di telinga pria separuh baya itu.

"Makhluk itu telah menorehkan _stigmata_ pada telapak tangan Orihime. Mungkin jiwanya berada dalam bahaya. Kita tak boleh berada di sini lama-lama, Pak Gin."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Nak Ulquiorra! Jangan khawatir! Lusa kita akan segera pergi dari sini," sahut Gin dengan tampang meyakinkan. Ulquiorra tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Gin, dan ia kembali menghampiri Orihime untuk membantu gadis itu untuk mendirikan tenda.

Sepeningal Ulquiorra, seribu tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran pria separuh baya bermata sipit itu. Namun, ia tak mau memikirkan macam-macam. Gin menyelesaikan masakannya, dan menghidangkannya untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sebuah firasat buruk menyergap hatinya, tapi ia tak mau mengutarakannya pada anggota keluarganya. Ia khawatir... Hal itu akan membuat anggota keluarganya yang lain akan cemas, dan pikiran mereka akan terbebani. Ia tak sadar kalau tindakan yang diambilnya itu salah...

****OOO****

Keesokkan harinya, fajar baru saja menyingsing saat Toushirou berlari-lari ke arah tenda Ulquiorra dengan wajah cemas. Lelaki berusia 12-13 tahun itu berlari sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seolah dia sedang diintai oleh sesuatu. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat, pemuda cilik berambut seputih salju itu mendekati Ulquiorra yang tengah tertidur pulas di tendanya.

Toushirou mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pinggang pemuda berambut kayu eboni yang tengah tertidur di depannya. Bermaksud untuk menggelitikinya. Namun sebelum tangan kecilnya berhasil mencapai pinggang Ulquiorra, tangan pucat Ulquiorra telah menangkap tangan Toushirou dengan cepat.

Toushirou berjengit kaget. Ia tak menyangka kalau reflek Ulquiorra sebegitu cepat, hingga dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Perlahan, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Toushirou? Kok wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Ulquiorra heran.

Toushirou menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu. "Kak Ulquiorra, ada sekelompok orang yang mencurigakan. Tadi aku melihatnya di tepi hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat kita berkemah," jawab Toushirou dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Sekelompok orang?" Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alis. Toushirou menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ulquiorra segera bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, dan segera mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh adik bungsu Orihime itu.

Ulquiorra mengawasi sekelompok orang di bawah sana dengan hati-hati. Dia memperhatikan dengan teliti siapa orang-orang itu, dan arah mana yang akan mereka tuju. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu saat mengetahui kalau di antara orang-orang itu ada 2 orang yang terlihat sangat familiar dengannya. Dua orang yang pernah menghajarnya dulu, saat ia tengah berkemah sendirian di dalam hutan, Zommari dan Starrk.

Ulquiorra memicingkan matanya, berusaha mempertegas pandangannya. Dan ia melihat kalau kawanan perampok itu tengah memasukkan penduduk sekitar ke dalam sebuah kerangkeng. Terdengar suara gemerisik daun di belakang Ulquiorra, yang membuat pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati kalau Toushirou berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Siapa mereka, Kak?" tanya Toushirou ingin tahu.

Ulquiorra memberikan tanda pada bocah berambut putih itu agar jangan mendekat, namun Toushirou tidak menggubrisnya. Setelah bocah berambut salju itu mendekat, Ulquiorra memarahinya.

"Kamu tidak dengar? Tadi saya menyuruhmu untuk tidak mendekat ke sini, kan? Kenapa kamu nekat?"

Toushirou menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti batin lelaki berusia 12-13 tahun itu. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Kak. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang-orang itu," jawab bocah bermata _emerald_ itu lirih.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang. Sesungguhnya dia tak bermaksud untuk membentak bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Namun, ia juga tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bocah itu. Makanya sebisa mungkin, Ulquiorra tak ingin melibatkan Toushirou ataupun anggota keluarga Ichimaru yang lainnya dalam masalah yang dia anggap berbahaya ini.

"Ya, sudah! Ke marilah!" panggil Ulquiorra seraya memberikan isyarat pada pemuda kecil itu agar mendekat ke arahnya. Toushirou segera mendekat, setelah berada di samping Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra menarik lengan Toushirou dan menunjukkan pada bocah itu akan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lihatlah itu!" tunjuknya ke sebuah arah, Toushirou mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ulquiorra dan melihat para penduduk sekitar yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam kerangkeng. "Ada kemungkinan mereka akan menuju ke arah tempat kita berkemah, segeralah beritahu ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakakmu! Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!" lanjut Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan mata _emerald_nya dari objek yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Namun Toushirou tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya, Ulquiorra terpaksa menggertaknya dengan _death glare_nya dan berkata. "Kau tidak dengar apa yang saya suruh tadi, Toushirou? Cepat beritahu ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakakmu! Kalau tidak, kita semua akan mati konyol di sini! Cepatlah!"

Toushirou agak merinding ditatap seperti itu oleh Ulquiorra, dan pemuda kecil itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari ke arah ia dan keluarganya berkemah. Sementara Ulquiorra tetap berada di tempat itu, mengawasi kelompok orang-orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa ada sekelompok orang-orang bertopeng memacu kudanya ke sebuah arah. Arah yang membuat jantung Ulquiorra berdetak kencang saking cemasnya... Tempat keluarga Ichimaru berkemah!

Ulquiorra segera berlari ke arah tempat keluarga yang selama sebulan lebih itu telah mengembara bersamanya. Sebuah firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti benaknya.

****OOO****

Toushirou baru saja tiba di tempat ia dan keluarganya berkemah. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat tanda-tenda dan karavan milik keluarganya kini telah terbakar habis. Sementara kedua orang tuanya dan kakak-kakaknya tengah diseret-seret oleh penjahat-penjahat yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat di pinggir hutan bersama Ulquiorra.

Gin mencoba memberontak, dan mengambil _Zangetsu_ milik Ichigo dari dalam karavan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke arah para perampok. Namun karena gerakannya kurang gesit, sang perampok yang tengah dilawannya berhasil mengunci gerakannya dan membuat pedang itu terpental jatuh di dekat roda karavan. Seolah tak cukup dengan itu, sang perampok berambut pendek kemerahan itu menendang kepala pria separuh baya berambut perak keunguan itu.

Gin tersungkur di tanah dengan ceceran darah di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Sebelum pria bermata sipit itu melakukan perlawanan, salah seorang dari perampok yang berambut kehijauan membekuk Gin dan membuat lelaki kurus tinggi itu tak bisa bergerak. Rukia yang mencoba melawan dengan jurus pisaunya ditampar oleh beberapa orang perampok, dan memukulinya tanpa ampun hingga gadis mungil bermata violet itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sementara itu Ichigo dipegangi oleh beberapa orang pria, sehingga ia tak bisa mengambil pedang _Hyourinmaru_ yang ada di dalam karavan.

Tubuh Rangiku dibanting ke tanah dengan kasar bak membanting karung beras oleh seorang perampok berbadan besar, sehingga wanita separuh baya itu tergeletak di atas tanah dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Orihime meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dua orang lelaki yang menyeretnya secara paksa ke arah kda-kuda milik mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan dan menyayat hati. Toushirou yang melihat semua hal itu terjadi di depan matanya, segera menekap mulutnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai meleleh membasahi wajahnya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Ini nggak mungkin terjadi!" ratapnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mundur, tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang tengah mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Hooo, anak kecil yang manis? Itu keluargamu, ya?" bisik seseorang setelah terlebih dahulu menyergap tubuh mungil Toushirou. Toushirou menjerit keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia gemetar ketakutan saat ia mendapati wajah sangar sang perampok kini tengah menyeringai sadis ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Toushirou terus menjerit sambil meronta-ronta. Namun sang perampok yang tengah memegangi tubuh Toushirou, Starrk, tak mau melepaskan bocah berambut putih itu.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar kegaduhan itu dari jauh, segera menambah kecepatan larinya. Firasat buruknya terbukti benar, apalagi saat melihat bahwa keluarga angkatnya itu kini tengah disandera oleh para perampok itu. Wajah Toushirou, dan semua anggota keluarga Ichimaru nampak ketakutan. Warna merah dan coklat kotor menghiasi wajah mereka yang sebelumnya putih bersih. Kecemasannya semakin bertambah saat ia melihat sekelompok orang bertopeng datang ke tempat itu, salah satu di antaranya memberi tahu pada pria bertopeng yang berada paling depan barisan berkuda itu... Bahwa Orihime memiliki _stigmata_ di tangannya.

Sang pria bertopeng yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi itu memberikan isyarat pada Ikkaku agar membawa Orihime ke markas Tuan mereka. Ikkaku dan Avirama yang tengah memegangi Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya. Ulquiorra tak tahan lagi melihat semua itu dan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Berhenti! Kalian tak boleh menyakiti mereka!" teriaknya marah. Semua orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu segera menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Selamatkan kami!" teriak Orihime penuh harap.

Ulquiorra berjalan menghampiri mereka, ditatapnya para perampok itu satu per satu dan berdecak pelan. '_Memalukan! Kalian rela menjual jiwa kalian pada iblis hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, dan juga kekuasaan? Menjijikkan!_' batin Ulquiorra.

"Kuminta kalian melepaskan mereka. Aku yang kalian cari, kan? Kalian tak perlu melibatkan mereka!" seru Ulquiorra tegas. Tatapan penuh amarah jelas terlihat di matanya.

Namun, sang pria bertopeng penuh bertubuh tinggi itu seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ulquiorra. Dia segera menyuruh Zommari untuk segera melakukan apa yang diisyaratkannya. Zommari menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mencabut sebilah golok dari sarungnya, kemudian menarik Toushirou yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di dekat ayahnya. Zommari menghunuskan pisau di dekat leher bocah berambut putih dan bermata hijau zamrud itu.

"Berhentilah kau bergerak! Atau akan kusembelih bocah ini!" ancamnya tak main-main. Ulquiorra mengedikkan kepalanya. Ia sangat tahu sekali kalau mata Zommari saat ini dikuasai oleh nafsu iblisnya. Luka-luka bakar di wajahnya menandakan kalau ia tel;ah mengadakan perjanjian dengan penyihir hitam secara tidak langsung.

"Lepaskan dia! Kau tak perlu membunuhnya jika kau memang mengincarku!" tukas Ulquiorra, seolah ia tak peduli dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Zommari.

"Kubilang kau jangan bergerak!" teriak Zommari. Dia menarik rambut Toushirou, membuat bocah berambut putih itu menjerit kesakitan, dan mendekatkan golok itu ke leher putih bocah itu. "Aku serius!"

"Kak Ulquiorra! Tolong aku..." rintih Toushirou di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Sementara anggota keluarga Ichimaru yang lain tak bisa berkutik karena mereka semua ditodong oleh pedang di belakang kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Tenanglah, Saya pasti menolongmu," jawab Ulquiorra lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan hati bocah itu. Mata _emerald_nya kini terarah pada pria tinggi bertopeng yang berada tak jauh dari Zommari. "Hei, kau! Kau pemimpin mereka, kan? Tolong lepaskan keluarga ini! Mereka orang baik-baik, dan mereka tak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku bersedia kalian bawa, asalkan kalian mau melepas keluarga ini!" ujar Ulquiorra serius.

Mendengar hal itu, Gin terkejut bukan main. "Nak Ulquiorra! Kamu jangan menyerahkan dirimu pada mereka hanya karena kami! Kami tidak apa-apa! Yang penting selamatkanlah Toushirou dan yan lainnya!" seru Gin menukas ucapan Ulquiorra yang terdengar setengah putus asa itu.

Sang pria bertopeng terdiam sejenak mendengar uacapan Ulquiorra, dan Gin. Untuk beberapa saat Ulquiorra menghela nafas lega, namun tanpa disadari oleh semua yang ada di situ... Sang pria bertopeng mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Zommari. Lelaki itu mengucapkan mantera-mantera aneh dalam suaranya yang terdengar tak lebih dari bisikan.

Zommari merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun yang paling terasa sakit tentu saja luka-luka bakar di wajahnya. Kemudian... Seolah tubuhnya dikendalikan, Zommari semakin mendekatkan golok itu ke leher Toushirou. Meski sebenarnya pria berkulit gelap dengan kepala botak itu tak ingin melakukan hal itu, namun ia tak kuasa melawan sihir hitam yang menguasai raganya. Orihime, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Ichimaru yang lain mencoba menghentikan Zommari, namun apa daya mereka sendiri kini tengah disandera oleh para penjahat itu. Salah sedikit saja bergerak, nyawa mereka akan segera melayang.

"Lepaskan dia!" titah Ulquiorra tak sabar.

"Tidak akan!" Zommari tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenakmu saja, anak muda!"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat lepaskan dia!" nada bicara Ulquiorra semakin meninggi. Tangannya mengepal semakin kuat. Nampak sekali kalau ia sedang naik darah.

Pria bertopeng yang masih berada di atas kudanya itu semakin menguatkan manteranya pada Zommari. Pria berkulit gelap itu semakin menenggelamkan goloknya ke leher Toushirou.

"Sakiiiittt! Kak Ulquiorra... Tolong!" jerit Toushirou pilu.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia, jahanam!" Ulquiorra tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati pria yang tengah menyandera bocah berambut putih itu.

Namun sebelum pria setinggi 169 cm itu mendekat, sang pria bertopeng telah memperkuat mantera pengendalinya pada Zommari dan membuat pria itu menggorok leher Toushirou sampai putus. Masih terdengar rintihan 'Kak Ulquiorra... Tolong...' dari kepala bocah yang menggelinding hingga ke dekat kaki Ulquiorra. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata itu berhenti berkedip untuk selamanya...

"TIDAAAAKKK!" jerit tangis Orihime pecah seketika. Sementara Gin dan yang lainnya hanya menitikkan air mata.

****OOO****

Ulquiorra menunduk, dan berjongkok di sebelah kepala bocah itu. Lelaki berambut kayu eboni itu meneteskan air mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia tidak menangis. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menutup mata Toushirou yang masih terbelalak. Dan membacakan doa, "Semoga kamu dapat tempat yang indah di surga, Toushirou!" pungkasnya di akhir doanya.

Dia mengambil _rosario_ yang tergeletak tak jauh di dekat jenazah Toushirou. _Rosario_ berwarna putih dengan aksen permata zamrud di ujung-ujungnya. _Rosario_ milik Toushirou. Ulquiorra menggenggam erat _rosario_ itu dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menadahkan tangannya ke langit dan berseru.

"Tuhan, jika Engkau memang menghendaki jalan hamba yang seperti ini... Maka hamba akan menjalaninya jika itu memang sudah takdir hamba!"

Saat sang pria bertopeng memberikan isyarat pada semua anak buahnya untuk menghabisi semua anggota keluarga Ichimaru, kecuali Orihime, Ulquiorra berseru.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian membunuhnya!"

Semua mata kini menatap ke arah Ulquiorra. Dan kini terlihat aura kebencian menguar dahsyat dari tubuh pemuda itu. Mata hijau pemuda berambut kayu eboni itu kini menyiratkan kemarahan dan dendam yang sangat dalam.

"Kalian sudah membunuhnya..." ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Giginya gemertak menahan gejolak emosinya yang saat ini sedang meluap. Nyali para perampok itu langsung ciut seketika, saat melihat tatapan Ulquiorra yang nampak seperti tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Kalian sudah membunuh adik kecil yang sangat kusayangi..." lanjutnya tanpa mampu melenyapkan rasa marah yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Tubuh kurusnya itu perlahan mendekati Zommari, saat jarak antara mereka tinggal selangkah lagi... Ulquiorra berkata. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Toushirou."

Zommari segera menerjang Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi dengan goloknya, namun dengan secepat kilat pemuda itu meninju dagu Zommari dan memiting pria itu hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah. Golok yang dipegang Zommari terlepas, dan ditangkap oleh Ulquiorra dengan baik. Dengan golok itu, Ulquiorra menusuk pinggang Zommari dan mengeluarkan isi perut lelaki itu dari robekan luka itu. Zommari menjerit keras, dia berusaha memberikan perlawanan dengan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Ulquiorra.

Sayangnya gerakan Zommari kurang gesit, karena sebelum pukulan itu bersarang di tubuh Ulquiorra... Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu telah menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup telak ke arah kepalanya. Zommari pun tersungkur di tanah dengan kepala patah dan luka di pinggang menganga lebar, sementara isi perut pria itu berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Avirama segera menerjang Ulquiorra begitu pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu berbalik, namun dengan gerakan kilat yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Ulquiorra segera meraih pedang yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan menyabetkannya ke tubuh Avirama. Tubuh besar lelaki itu jatuh ke tanah dalam kondisi terbelah dua.

Sementara itu, Orihime diikat oleh Ikkaku dan di panggul bagaikan memanggul beras. Lelaki itu menaruh Orihime di kuda sang pria bertopeng. Setelah yakin semuanya selesai, pria bertopeng itu dan beberapa antek-anteknya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rangiku yang hendak mencegah mereka membawa Orihime, dipukuli hingga babak belur.

Gin yang mencoba melawan dengan tangan kosong, dihajar tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Ichigo... Dia dibanting secara kasar ke tanah dan perutnya ditikam dengan pedang oleh Starrk. Seolah tak cukup dengan itu, pria berambut coklat sebahu itu merobek perut Ichigo, menyayat-nyayat setiap organ pencernaan pria berambut orange itu, dan tak mempedulikan lagi korbannya yang tengah menjerit meregang nyawa.

Sang pria berambut orange itu tak lagi bisa meronta ataupun menjerit, tatapan matanya kini telah kosong. Tak ada lagi degup jantung yang terdengar dari Ichigo. Saat tahu korbannya telah mati, Starrk menghentikan aksinya. Ia tertawa-tawa seolah ia tengah membedah hewan. Darah Ichigo bermuncratan, dan mengotori wajah serta pakaiannya, tapi apa Starrk peduli?

Tak beberapa lama, bagaikan kesetanan... Starrk kembali menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ichigo. Ia mulai mengoyak dada bidang lelaki bermata _hazel_ musim gugur itu, dan mulai mencongkel jantungnya. Diambilnya secara perlahan-lahan jantung itu dari tempatnya, dan digenggamnya erat-erat jantung pemuda berambut orange itu. Jantung itu masihlah terlihat merah dengan segarnya darah murni korbannya.

Pria bermata lavender itu mulai tertawa dengan gilanya, dan meremas jantung Ichigo. Starrk mulai memasukkan jantung Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya. Starrk terus mengunyah dan menelan jantung itu mentah-mentah. Ia terus mengunyah sambil tertawa. Ia terus memakan jantung Ichigo hingga tak tersisa.

Di tempat lain, Rukia yang masih melawan dengan pisau _Sode no Shirayuki_-nya... Dihempaskan ke tanah secara kasar. Tak cukup dengan itu, mereka mencabik setiap helai kain yang dikenakan Rukia, dan mengoyak daging gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan bengis. Mereka semua telah dikuasai kekuatan gelap sang iblis, dan mereka tak sadar kalau semua yang telah mereka perbuat akan ada balasan yang setimpal.

Pedang itu terus dihunuskan berkali-kali tanpa mengenal ampun. Sebuah teriakan memilukan dari sang gadis mungil yang tengah hamil muda itu hanya bisa terbalaskan dengan cipratan darahnya sendiri. Para iblis itu mulai tertawa. Tertawa melihat korban mereka tak berdaya seperti ini. Mereka tertawa melihat orang yang mereka aniaya berada di ambang batas. Salah satu dari mereka terus dan terus menusuk dada Rukia. Mula-mula seorang, kemudian disusul yang lainnya. Darah wanita itu mulai membasahi wajah mereka. Mereka terus tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa. Merasakan kepuasan merenggut nyawa seseorang yang seolah bagi mereka adalah hal yang biasa. Seluruh percikan darah yang melumuri wajah mereka bagaikan sebuah ekstasi. Para perampok bawahannya Ikkaku itu semakin menggila dengan merahnya darah Rukia yang setara dengan warna merah di luka yang menghiasi tubuh mereka. Teriakan demi teriakan itu bagaikan sebuah alunan harmoni surga bagi mereka.

"HAHAHAHA! TERUSLAH BERTERIAK SAYANG! PERDENGARKAN SUARA MERDU RINTIHANMU ITU! AYO BERTERIAKLAH! BERTERIAKLAH AGAR KAMI BISA MENDENGARNYA! BERTERIAKLAH! MENANGISLAH SEMAKIN KERAS! TAMBAHKAN BUMBU KESEDIHANMU YANG TERBAIK! AHAHAHAHAHA!" para perampok itu semakin menghunus Rukia secara membabi buta.

Semakin lama Rukia semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Tatapan matanya mulai kosong. Rukia tak lagi berusaha untuk berontak. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Melihat gadis manis yang tengah hamil muda itu telah kaku, para perampok itu mulai berhenti menghunuskan pedangnya. Mereka lalu menatap ke arah tubuh Rukia. Wajah cantik Rukia kini telah berlumuran dengan darah. Kedua mata violetnya masih tetap terbuka dan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Tetesan air mata pun masih terlihat membasahi kedua pipi Rukia. Namun mereka sama sekali tak merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Rukia... Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah nafsu belaka, dan setiap perbuatan pasti akan ada ganjarannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu...

****OOO****

Sementara itu, Gin yang tengah menghunuskan _Hyourinmaru_ ke arah salah satu perampok itu lengah. Dan ia tak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menikamnya dengan pedang dari belakang, Ikkaku. Dan Gin pun roboh ke tanah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin jika segera diobati dia akan segera membaik, namun itu percuma karena luka yang diderita Gin begitu parah. Tusukan tadi telah mengenai ulu hatinya, dan sebagian organ dalamnya.

Ulquiorra masih melawan para perampok itu seorang diri. Meski ia hanya bersenjatakan pedang dan golok, ia sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi para budak iblis itu. Kali ini, ia merasa tidak bersalah karena yang dibunuhnya bukan lagi manusia, melainkan manusia setengah iblis. Lelaki berambut segelap tinta dan bermata hijau zamrud itu menarik kepala salah seorang dari perampok itu, dan menebasnya berkali-kali hingga kepala itu putus. Ulquiorra melempar kepala itu ke arah kawan-kawan para perampok itu, mereka menjerit histeris.

Suara pedang Ulquiorra dan Starrk beradu dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan itu. Pandangan mata mereka beradu, masing-masing memancarkan nafsu membunu yang amat membara. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipis Ulquiorra. Ia senang, karena sudah lama ia tidak berhadapan dengan lawan yang menantang seperti ini. lawan yang tangguh dan sama sekali tak boleh diremehkan.

Ulquiorra mengelakkan tebasan pedang Starrk dan membalasnya dengan tusukan pedangnya, yang tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan baik oleh Starrk. Di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan Starrk, terdengar pemuda berkulit putih dan bermata hijau _emerald_ itu menggumamkan doa dalam bahasa Latin.

"_Omnes eniem qui aceperinto, gradeum gradeo perivunt _*..."

Sebelum Starrk sadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pria albino selanjutnya, Ulquiorra telah memanipulasi gerakannya. Dengan gerakan lembut namun mematikan, Ulquiorra berhasil menikam bahu Starrk dan membuat luka serius.

"Ukh!" Starrk jatuh ke tanah sambil merintih. Ulquiorra menengadahkan dagu Starrk dengan ujung pedangnya, memaksa lelaki berambut cokelat itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Penderitaanmu itu tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan penderitaan Ichigo dan juga Rukia, Starrk..." ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Nada bicaranya memang datar, namun jika ditilik secara seksama... Di dalam suaranya yang _monotone_ itu mengandung kebencian dan kemurkaan yang luar biasa.

Ketakutan sempat terbersit di benak lelaki berambut coklat sebahu itu, namun penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir. Ia tak sempat lagi menyesal karena Ulquiorra telah menebas kepalanya hingga hancur terburai isinya. Memperlihatkan gumpalan abu-abu yang terlontar dan berjatuhan di samping pemiliknya. Cairan otak pria berambut coklat itu menetes membasahi wajahnya. Dan wajah Starrk pun tampak mengerikan, karena matanya terbelalak. Seolah, ia masih belum rela meninggalkan dunia. Tapi, Ulquiorra tak akan mungkin membiarkan budak iblis sepertinya tetap berbuat kerusakan di bumi. Karena itulah, pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu bisa menghabisinya dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hampir separuh dari para perampok itu berhasil dihabisi oleh Ulquiorra seorang diri, namun masih ada yang melarikan diri dengan menunggang kuda. Ulquiorra segera mengejar mereka, tak peduli meskipun musuh-musuhnya itu menunggangi kuda. Yang terpenting baginya... Ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada perampok durjana itu. Namun, dirinya tak sanggup mengejar mereka semua hanya dengan berlari. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, Ulquiorra kembali ke tempat keluarga Ichimaru dibantai di depan matanya.

Mata hijaunya menatap nanar ke arah tubuh Ichigo yang tergolek di atas tanah yang diselimuti oleh salju putih—yang telah ternoda oleh warna merah darah. Tubuh itu gerowak pada bagian dada hingga perutnya, membuat Ulquiorra yakin kalau pemuda itu telah dianiaya dan dimutilasi sedemikian rupa oleh perampok-perampok keparat itu. Mata _hazel_ musim gugur itu masih terbuka, sehingga Ulquiorra harus menutup matanya dan membetulkan posisi berbaringnya. Tubuhnya yang gerowak itu, ditutupi Ulquiorra dengan selembar kain hitam yang ada di dalam karavan.

Ulquiorra berjalan lagi, dan kini ia melihat tubuh polos Rukia yang terkoyak-koyak terkapar tak jauh dari tempat Ichigo dibantai. Ulquiorra segera menyambar mantel salah seorang perampok dan menutupkannya ke tubuh Rukia. Pria muda itu menggotong tubuh yang telah berlumuran darah itu, hingga ke tempat di mana jenazah Ichigo berbaring. Ulquiorra meletakkan jasad Rukia di samping Ichigo, tak lupa ia menutup mata violet Rukia yang masih terbuka.

Hati pemuda berambut hitam itu terasa sakit. Perih bagaikan teriris-iris oleh sembilu. Bagaimana tidak, keluarga barunya... Keluarga yang mau menampungnya dan mengajarkan banyak hal padanya tentang apa-apa yang telah hilang dari dirinya, kini telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tewas mengenaskan di depan matanya sendiri.

Air matanya tumpah, mengalir deras dari permata hijaunya menuruni pipinya yang putih. Ia bukannya menangisi apa yang telah terjadi di depannya, karena ia percaya kalau peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu telah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Ia menangis karena ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dan kini berbagai macam perasaan membludak menjadi satu di dada Ulquiorra. Sedih karena ia telah membuat wajah gadis yang ia sukai menjadi murung. Perih karena ia telah membuat putri mataharinya tak bisa tersenyum lagi, dan bahkan bersedih karena kehilangan keluarga yang ia cintai.

Ulquiorra merasa bebal, Ulquiorra merasakan rasa bersalah yang beribu kali lipat lebih besar daripada yang dulu ia pernah rasakan. Rasa sesal menyelimuti pikirannya. Bahkan saat ia berhenti di depan pria tua yang amat dikasihinya itu, ia merasa tak punya keberanian untuk menatap langsung ke arah mata sipit itu. Nafas pria itu terdengar semakin cepat, mengindikasikan kalau ia tengah meregang nyawa. Ulquiorra memberanikan diri mendekati Gin, dan Rangiku yang tengah memeluk erat tubuh suaminya yang sudah bersimbah darah itu.

"Maafkan saya, Pak Gin..." bisik Ulquiorra lirih. "Saya tak berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Bapak dan juga putra-putri Bapak. Saya ini benar-benar orang yang tak tahu balas budi..." ucap Ulquiorra dengan wajah semakin menunduk. Kesedihan yang dalam tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang biasanya tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi lain selain datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak, ungkapan itu kini tak lagi benar. Ulquiorra kini mampu mengekspresikan rasa senang, walaupun raut wajah datarnya masih mendominasinya.

Wajah Gin kini nampak sendu. Pria berambut perak itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus ke arah Ulquiorra, dan mengusap air mata yang masih bergulir di pipi putih pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu, Nak Ulquiorra. Mungkin ini sudah ketentuanNya. Kita boleh berencana, tapi walau bagaimana pun hanya Dia yang memiliki kuasa atas segalanya, kan? Kau tak perlu bersedih seperti ini..." ucap Gin lembut. Terdengar begitu lugas, lancar, dan sangat menenangkan hati. Sensasi yang tak pernah Ulquiorra lupakan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan pria separuh baya berambut perak itu.

"Tapi, saya bahkan tak dapat menyelamatkan Orihime yang mereka culik. Apa yang harus saya perbuat untuk menebus dosa saya?" tanya Ulquiorra sedih.

Gin terdiam sejenak, sejurus kemudian pria separuh baya berambut perak keunguan itu menarik kerah baju Ulquiorra dan berkata. "Kalau begitu, kau cukup bersumpah padaku akan menyelamatkan Orihime. Dan aku juga bersumpah, jika kau dapat menyelamatkan Orihime, maka jiwamu akan terbebas dari kutukan. Ke mana pun kau pergi kau tak akan lagi dikejar oleh iblis yang menginginkanmu berada di neraka. Bersumpahlah!"

"Baik, saya akan bersumpah atas jiwa saya yang terkutuk dan juga nyawa-nyawa yang beterbangan karena kutukan saya... Saya akan menyelamatkan putri Bapak, Orihime Ichimaru, dari tangan para perampok durjana itu. Meski taruhannya adalah nyawa saya sekalipun saya tidak peduli, yang penting saya berhasil menyelamatkannya," ucap Ulquiorra tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin kau menerima ini, Nak Ulquiorra..." ucap Gin seraya menyibak saku jaketnya. Ulquiorra segera melihat apa yang ingin diberikan Gin padanya, sepasang pistol antik berwarna perak dan yang satunya lagi berwarna sedikit kebiruan. "Ini adalah pistol-pistol kesayanganku, _Shinsou_ dan _Haineko_. Kuwariskan kedua pistol ini untukmu, Nak Ulquiorra. Rawatlah keduanya baik-baik dan pergunakanlah pada saat kau membutuhkan," ucap Gin seraya menyerahkan pistol-pistol itu pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sedikit ragu saat hendak menerimanya, namun pria separuh baya itu tetap mempercayakan _Shinsou_ dan _Haineko_ pada Ulquiorra. Pemuda berambut segelap malam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu akhirnya menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Pak Gin. Akan saya pergunakan baik-baik," ucap Ulquiorra. "Dan saya akan memenuhi sumpah saya pada Bapak untuk menyelamatkan Orihime."

Gin menyunggingkan senyum puas di bibirnya. Dia sangat senang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi bak anak sendiri itu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. "Tapi, saya pun meminta restu pada Bapak, apakah Bapak mengizinkan jika saya, Ulquiorra Schiffer, menikahi putri Bapak?" tanya Ulquiorra ragu.

Gin tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja aku mengizinkanmu, Nak Ulquiorra. Dan aku berharap kau dapat memenuhi janjimu saat itu... Untuk... Menjaga wanita yang... Ber... Harga Un...Tukku..." nafas Gin semakin tersendat-sendat. Nampaknya ajal pria berambut perak keunguan dan bermata biru kehijauan itu sudah hampir tiba. "Mau... Kah. Kau berjanji... Lagi... Pada... Ku, Nak... Ulquiorra?"

"Saya berjanji! Pasti! Saya akan membawa kembali Orihime dengan selamat!" jawab Ulquiorra. Kesudahannya, tak terdengar lagi bunyi nafas dari Gin. Pria separuh baya bertubuh kurus itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Rangiku memeluk tubuh kaku suaminya dengan penuh linangan air mata. Ia masih belum rela jika dirinya harus kehilangan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ulquiorra yang merasa iba pada wanita separuh baya berambut _strawberry blonde_ itu, hanya berusaha menenangkannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah mudah.

"Bu, sudahlah. Saya tahu kalau Ibu sangat sedih, tapi bukan begini caranya, kan? Biarkan Pak Gin pergi dengan tenang tanpa diiringi ratap tangis Ibu," ujar Ulquiorra pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan cara seperti ini!" ratap Rangiku sedih.

"Saya paham," ucap Ulquiorra pelan. "Dan saya juga sudah berjanji pada Pak Gin dan juga pada Ibu untuk membawa Orihime kembali dengan selamat. Saya bersumpah demi Tuhan! Saya pasti akan segera mencari dan menyelamatkannya! Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan, Bu."

Mata biru pucat Rangiku menatap ke arah permata _emerald_ milik Ulquiorra. Sementara sebelah tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang berada di tangan Gin. Sebuah liontin yang berisikan foto Rangiku dan Orihime. Wanita separuh baya bermata biru pucat itu memberikan liontin itu pada Ulquiorra dan berkata.

"Ambillah liontin ini, Nak Ulquiorra! Anggaplah sebagai kenang-kenangan dari kami dan jimat pelindungmu. Doa kami akan selalu menyertaimu, Nak Ulquiorra! Ambillah ini, dan carilah Orihime!"

Ulquiorra menerima liontin itu dengan perasaan sedikit ragu, namun ia tetap menerimanya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke arah iris biru milik wanita berumur setengah abad di depannya, dan ia menghaturkan terima kasih pada wanita itu.

****OOO****

Ulquiorra mengenakan pakaian yang dulu diberikan Orihime padanya. Ia mengambil topi peziarah milik Ichigo yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan mengenakan _rosario_ milik Toushirou. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu memungut _Zangetsu_ yang tergeletak di samping roda karavan, dan membersihkannya dengan ujung kain rompi kulitnya. Ulquiorra meneliti kelayakan pedang itu, dan menilai pedang itu adalah pedang bagus yang sangat cocok untuk digunakannya bertarung.

Ia lalu menghunuskan pedang itu pada salah satu tubuh yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Tubuh salah satu anak buah Ikkaku yang bernama Makizou. Nampaknya ia belum mati, tapi Ulquiorra merasa ia tak perlu membunuhnya karena _makhluk itu_ sedang meregang nyawa. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ulquiorra ketika tahu bahwa setelah manusia-manusia yang menjadi budak iblis itu mati... Mereka akan kembali lagi ke wujud asli mereka, yaitu manusia. Wajah mereka yang semula dipenuhi luka bakar pun kembali utuh seperti semula, seolah tak pernah ada luka bakar sedikit pun di sana.

Ulquiorra membenarkan sedikit topi peziarah yang dikenakannya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Ia melihat semua budak iblis yang dibunuhnya itu, kini kembali ke wujud asal mereka. Tapi, Ulquiorra tak mau membuang waktu dengan berlama-lama menatap mayat-mayat sampah masyarakat di situ. Dia masih punya dua misi penting. Satu, menyelamatkan Orihime dan yang kedua, mencari pria bertopeng yang telah membunuh keluarga barunya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ulquiorra menendang _Hyourinmaru_ hingga terpental ke arahnya dan menangkapnya dengan tangkas serta memasukkannya bersama _Zangetsu_ ke dalam celah pada ikat pinggangnya. Di balik rompi hitam yang ia kenakan, tersembunyi dua buah pistol yang bernama _Shinsou_ dan _Haineko_ pemberian Gin. Mata hijaunya tertuju pada syal berwarna jingga yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Syal milik Orihime. Pemuda stoic itu segera mengikatkan syal itu di pinggangnya, dan menyambar jubah hitam milik Gin yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Setelah ia mengenakannya bersamaan dengan memakai sepasang sarung tangan kulit hitam pemberian Rangiku, ia segera berpamitan pada Rangiku yang tengah menunggu ajalnya, dan segera menaiki kuda yang tertambat tak jauh dari situ.

Ulquiorra segera memacu kudanya untuk segera mengejar mereka-mereka yang telah membuat keluarga Ichimaru menderita. Di atas kudanya, Ulquiorra berharap... Ia akan bisa menyelamatkan gadis yang disayanginya itu, sekalipun taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri.

Dan kuda yang dinaiki oleh Ulquiorra berlari kencang, menembus rimbunnya daun-daunan semak di hutan itu, dan derasnya salju yang turun. Tujuannya hanya satu saat ini, Menemukan Orihime!

****To Be Continued****

Keterangan * :

Artinya : "Mereka yang hidup di jalan pedang, tidak akan hancur dengan pedang"

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, cacian, makian dan lain sebagainya, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM!

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Eh ya, Thor? Peranku di fic ini udahan, ya?

Anne : (angguk) Yaps. Memangnya kenapa?

Toushirou : (ngedumel) Gaje banget matinya gue! Padahal di ficmu yang satu lagi gue nggak mempan dibacok sama manusia.

Anne : Udah deh, namanya juga fic AU! Lagian kamu di sini kan manusia, bukannya Grim Reaper.

Suzaku : (sweatdrop) Daripada ngurusin masalah itu, mendingan kita balas review aja deh!

**OOO%%%**

**To : ****hanaka of nadeshiko**

Anne : Thank you for your review!

Ggio : (membaca review, mata melotot horror) Alamajan!

Anne : (ngedeketin Ggio) Ada apa?

Ggio : Nggak. Cuma nie review dahsyat banget! Dia malah minta bloody-gorenya ditambahin. Udah begitu dia nanyain kok orang-orang bertopeng itu punya duit? Buset dah!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Saya malah seneng kalau ada readers yang suka banyak tanya seperti dia, hehe. Ok, ini udah update! Yosh, pokoknya review aja deh! Kami tunggu!

**%%%**

**To : ****Chai Mol**

Anne : (bows) Sankyuuuu, girls!

Neliel : Nggak apa-apa kok bacanya pake HP, yang penting kan bisa review. Nah, ini sudah di update. Silakan di review!

**%%%**

**To ****: ****koizumi nanaho**

Anne : Well, thanks a lot!

Gin : Nggakk apa-apa kok baru review. Kami sangat kalau Anda sibuk. Iya, Orihime-chan dan Ulquiorra-han memang romantis banget di chap kemarin. Hehe... Eh? Rate M-nya menguar? (nengok ke arah rate, sweatdrop) Lah, ini kan memang di rate M for bloody. Jadi wajar saja kalau adegannya yaaah, Anda tahu sendiri kok!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Iya, maybe dia memang punya aura kuat buat meranin tokoh antagonis? Humm, di sini Bloody-Gorenya makin kental. Jadi siap-siap kantong plastik sama obat anti mabok (plaaakk-loe kira dia itu lagi naik kendaraan, Anne?). Wah, sampe di alert! Saya jadi tersanjung. Oh, ya. Ini dah update. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****sara hikari**

Anne : (menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : (mata berbinar) Waah, jadi kamu suka yang seperti ini, ya? Syukurlah! Saya jadi ikut senang mendengarnya…

Anne : Yap, si Ikkaku memang jadi budak iblis. Err, memang jadi tambah jahat sih. Hahaha… Saya memang kadang-kadang seperti itu, membuat adegan sweet di awal, lalu ujungnya jadi membuat tensi naik. GgioSoi-nya sudah saya RnR, hehehe ceritanya bagus sekali! Saya suka deh! Sara-han memang hebat! Kalau ada fic bleach yang baru lagi, kasih tahu saya, ya? Nggak apa-apa kok promosi di review. Hehehe... Saya nggak marah kok! Ok, chapter ini udah diupdate. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****relya schiffer**

Anne : Thanks for your review.

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Lha! Itu cunguk dua ngapain bacain reviewnya Nona Relya?

Ggio+Grimm : (eyebrow twich) Siapa yang kamu maksud cunguk, hah? !

Toshirou : (nggak mempedulikan teriakan Grimm+Ggio, ngelanjutin baca review) Yaah, Ulquiorra memang curang. Padahal kan nggak perlu cium Orihime pas dia lagi tidur, pas lagi bangun aja! Kan mantap tuh! Eh? Kabar Rinne-sama? Oh beliau baik-baik saja. Yamamoto-Soutaichou udah ngelilitin jimat ke tubuh Anne-sama supaya tuh makhluk jejadian nggak muncul.

Anne : (eyebrow twich) Saya bukan setan, Toushirou! (senyum ke relya) Err, sebaiknya jangan membaca ini malam-malam atau pas lagi makan, karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang bikin takut, trauma, halusinasi, dan blah-blah-blah lainnya. Iya, emang sedeng tuh trio perampok! (dibantai sama Zommari, Starrk and Ikkaku)

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Iya, emang di chapter awal Anne-sama memasukkan yang sweet-sweet, pas ke bagian tengah hampir ke akhir... Horrornya keluar deh!

Anne : Hime memang sudah jadian sama Ulquiorra, kaget ya? Hahaha, terburu-buru amat buat nikah? Nantilah! Kenalan dulu lebih dekat, baru setelah mantap penghasilan dan sebagainya-sebagainya... Barulah menikah! GinRan emang nggak ikut KB, lagian jaman dulu emangnya udah ada KB? (mikir sekuat tenaga ala ikyuu-san) Aizen memang di mana-mana nebar bencana! Liat mukanya aja udah bencana! Hohoho! (dibankai Aizen) Pria bertopeng itu? Rahasia dulu, ya? Baru dikasih tahu nanti pas chapter-chapter menengah mau ke tamat. Hehehe...

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Authorku ini makin aneh aja, Hhh... Untung aja Ulquiorra selalu siap sedia buat dijadiin sesajennya Rinne-sama, kalo nggak kacau dah!

Ulquiorra : (Ngamuk) GUE BUKAN TUMBAL BUAT NENANGIN MAKHLUK GAJE ITU, IDIOT! DAN GUE NGGAK SUDI JADI 'MAINAN'-NYA DIA!

Grimm+Ggio : (suara mengecil, nyali ciut, badan merinding) U, Ulquiorra! Ke, kecilkan suaramu!

Ulquiorra : (naikin sebelah alis) Memangnya kenapa?

Grimmjow : (ngomong dalam satu tarikan nafas) soalnyaRinne-samaudahmunculdaritadi!Tuhdialagisenyum-senyumgajedisana!

Ulquiorra : (alis mengkerut saking herannya, tapi ia paham dengan yang diomongin sama Grimm, noleh ke suatu arah dan O.O) O, ow!

Rinne : (senyum manis) Ahh, Ulqui-chan, kamu jahat sekali. Padahal aku kangen sama kamu, tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau bermain denganku?

Ulquiorra : A, anooo, Rinne-sama saya...

Rinne : Humm, kalau begitu, ayo kita maiii~n! (narik Ulqui ke ruangan Child play)

Ulquiorra : (OoO) NOOOO!

~SHING~

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia kena tulah tuh! Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****Krad Hikari vi Titania**

Gin : Terima kasih, Krad-han! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Grimmjow : Yaah, karena Rinne-sama sedang 'main' dengan Ulquiorra, maka kami yang akan menjawab reviewmu, Krad-san!

Gin : (bows) Waaah, ceritanya bagus? Syukurlah! Memang agak aneh kalau membayangkan wajah Ulquiorra-han yang biasanya stoic itu senyum. Tapi memang begitulah dia!

Grimmjow : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia memang lagi semangat banget. Okey, nih udah update! Sekarang nikmati chapter yang sedikit bloody-gore ini, ya?

**%%%**

**To : ****ayano g log in kembali**

Rukia : Terima kasih banyak!.

Byakuya : Humm? Ngeri baca bloody-gorenya, ya? Tolong maafkan author yang membuat chapter kemarin dan sekarang jadi penuh darah seperti ini.

Suzaku : (sweatdrop pas baca review) Tapi kok dia malah bilang keren?

Byakuya : (glare) Biarin aja kenapa sih! Ulquiorra memang sudah nembak Orihime, bagaimana? Anda suka, kan? Oh, ya. Author berjanji akan update secepatnya, terima kasih Anda sudah mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.)

**%%%**

**To : ****Ougon22**

Ggio : (nebar confetti) Thanks a lot for your review.

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Humm? Iya tuh! Anne-sama memang parah! Setelah adegan sweet langsung ke sesi cabik-cabikan. Buset dah!

Rukia : (ngernyitin alis) Eh? Grimmjow? Kata Anne-sama sih bakalan muncul, tapi soal dia bakalan ngelawan Ulquiorra atau tidak check aja di beberapa chapter ke depan. Ok?

Ggio : By the way, ini udah update. Silakan baca yaaaa? Ditunggu juga review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : ****master of bankai**

Rangiku : (bows) Terima kasih banyak!

Grimmjow : Eng? Iya, tuh. Aizen nggak di mana-mana tetap saja jahat...

Rangiku : Yaps, tema di fic ini adalah sihir. Terutama_ black magic_ yang memang berkembang pesat di Eropa pada zaman dahulu, tepatnya abad pertengahan. Soal Ulquiorra bakalan mampu menangani sihir Aizen atau tidak check it out to the next chapter!

Grimmjow : (senyum-senyum gaje) Oh, ya. Ini udah Update. Silakan review!

**%%%**

**To :** **Amber 'Orquidea' Reina**

Gin : Terima kasih banyak, Amber-han.

Rukia : (ngebaca review) Humm, dia bilang chapter kemarin mantap? Chapter ini mantap juga, ga? Hehehe...

Gin : (sweatdrop) Mungkin memang takdir Aizen adalah menjadi penjahat di setiap fic kali, nggak cuma di ficnya Anne-sama kok!

Rukia : (sweatdrop) Oh, begitu, ya? (senyum ke Amber) Yosh, silakan baca chapter ini, ya? Jangan lupa review-nya.

**%%%**

**To : ****Neary Lan**

Gin : (bows) Arigatou gozaimashita, Neary-han!

Orihime : Eeh? Suka dengan scene penuh darah seperti kemarin dan chapter ini? Waaawww! (mata berbinar-binar saking senangnya)

Gin : Humm? Iya, Ikkaku dan kawan-kawan memang kejam sangat. Sweatdrop deh saya. Hime dan Ulqui memang sudah pacaran, hehehe.

Orihime : (blush) Anoo, Gin-sama. Kenapa Anda mengatakan kalau saya sebentar lagi akan segera menikah?

Gin : Eh? Tak boleh, ya? Padahal kamu bakalan dapet sambutan meriah lho! Kalau mereka tahu! Hehehe... Oh, soal orang bertopeng? Anne-sama berjanji akan memberitahu jika saatnya tiba nanti. Rencana Aizen? Tebak saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! By the way, ini udah update! Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : ****Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

Ggio : (masang petasan ulang tahun 40 biji) Thanx a lot!

Ichigo : (sweatdrop) Lah? Kok saya baru tahu kalau baca fic gaje ini bisa bikin hapalan cepet nyampe otak? Kurang wawasan nih saya. (senyum ke Yuka) Nggak apa-apa kok telat review, yang penting kan tetep review. Anne-sama selalu menunggu review darimu, lho!

Ggio : Eng? Kurang sadis tapi hampir bikin muntah? O.o Geblek, dah! Hehe, iya Ulqui jadi OOC demi Tuan Putri-nya. Kamu suka kan? Oh, soal Ulqui bakalan nyamber pedang lagi? Liat aja di chapter ini! Nasib Orihime? Lihat di chapter ini, ya?

Ichigo : Soal flamer? Ahh, silakan lihat saja di YBW yang kebetulan bakalan publish barengan sama fic ini. Dia itu menyebalkan! Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review!

**%%%**

**To : ****Shiori Yoshimitsu**

Gin : Matur nuhun! Gratzie! Thanks!

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Gore-nya kurang? Astagfirullah! Lho? Memangnya karakter masing-masing tokoh cocok, ya? Saya yang bermain di fic ini malah nggak tahu, lho.

Gin : Arara? Munculin Momo dan memasangkannya dengan Hitsugaya? Err, kayaknya nggak mungkin deh! Kan di chapter ini, Hitsugaya mati. Btw, nie udah update. Review, yaaaa! Harus!

**%%%**

**To : ****Yuzumi Haruka**

Rukia : (masang kembang api 50 warna) Sankyuu, Yuzumi-san!

Ichigo : Waaah, lagi-lagi ada yang bilang kalau adegan bloody yang dibuat Anne-sama mantap. Hebaaaattt! (terpesona)

Rukia : (tertegun saat baca lanjutan review) Sepertinya mentalmu akan diuji lagi Yuzumi-san, karena itu tetap baca The Cursed Soul ini, ya?

Ichigo : Bloody-gore sudah ditambahin kok di chapter ini. Karena itu selamat menikmati~! Maaf authorku nggak bisa update tanggal 9-10 kemarin, ada hajatan sunatan di rumahnya. Adiknya lagi di sunat. Maaf, ya?

Rukia : Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review! Dan kami selalu menunggu review dari Anda dan juga readers lainnya.

**%%%**

**To : ****Aam Tempe**

Orihime : Hyaaaa, makasiiiihhh!

Rangiku : Err, aam-san takut baca yang kemarin, ya? Maafkan author, ya! Untungnya Anda membaca bagian awalnya! Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic milik Anne-sama ini, ya?

Orihime : Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Silakan direvieeeeewwww!

**%%%**

**To : FayFay-Alineluzza**

Gin : Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Dik! Author sangat menunggumu, lho!

Orihime : Gorenya udah dibanyakin kok! Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, kalau kurang serem maapin Author, ya? Btw, author itu punya kebiasaan suka bales PM di halaman A/N coz kasihan sama mereka-mereka yang nggak punya akun. Dari pada ntar dikiranya pilih kasih, ya sekalian aja semuanya. Err, kebanyakan ya? Nanti sakan saya sampaikan pada Author deh.

Gin : Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Silakan nikmati gorenya! Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**%%%**

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

All Chara Bleach : Dan kami ucapkan... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR AUTHOR, MARIANNE DE MARIONETTENSPIELER! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday to Anne-sama!

###

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**


	7. Behind The Scene Part One

**Behind The Scene – The Cursed Soul (Part One)**

Disclaimer : Asal tahu saja kalau Bleach itu bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo Sensei

**Warning : **_**Membosankan. Jelek. Ngaco. dsb. **_

******************************TCS$$$TCS&&***************************

~=Alasan pembuatan Fic The Cursed Soul=~

Suatu hari, Author yang lagi pusing gara-gara skripsi numpuk, bete berat gara-gara suara bising dari lappie di ruangan sebelah. "Berisik _loe_, Ka! Bisa dikecilin ga sih tuh suara bumblebee (nama lappienya Genka)? Maen game kok suaranya kayak bikin seisi ramah kena gempa!" omel sang Author stress.

Sang adik yang masih berusia 12 tahun dengan muka polosnya ngelancarin _puppy dog eyes_, "Udah deh, Mbak. Sekaliii aja! Biar seru! Lagian nggak asyik kan kalo musti sunyi keik di kuburan! Hiyyyy!" (Author sweatdrop)

Saking penasaran dengan game yang dimainin sang adik, Author pun mendekat dan bertanya, "Ntu game apaan sih? Ceritanya tentang apaan?"

"Fire emblem. Isinya sih tentang perburuan setan gitu deh. Kenapa? Tertarik?" tanya sang adik dengan gaya sok nantanginnya.

Author yang kebetulan lagi puyeng langsung murka. "Heh, _gue_ nggak bisa main game action tahu! Kalo game Yugioh sih, _gue_ jabanin dah!"

Sang adik nggak mempeduliin kemurkaan kakaknya dan nerusin maen game. Akhirnya sang Author pun lama-kelamaan tertarik buat nontonin game RPG itu dan sejak hari itu mulai mencari data-data tentang game tersebut. Hari berikutnya, sang adik yang imut-imut nyebelin itu nanya, "Ngapain loe? Kepengen maenan juga?"

Sang Author cuma meratiin setiap adegan di game tersebut dan mulai bicara sendiri ga jelas. "Keiknya yang jadi tokoh utamanya lebih pas kalo diperanin sama Ulquiorra, mode bertarungnya pas banget. Trus cewek yang jadi sanderanya itu pas banget kalo diperanin sama Orihime. Dan yang jadi pembantainya ..." (dicut, nanti bisa kepanjangan kalo dijelasin semua)

Mendengar itu, Genka mengernyitkan alis. "Jadi kesimpulannya?"

Mendengar itu, sang Author mulai tersenyum dengan gajenya seraya menjawab.

"Mantap..."

Genka : (sweatdrop)

* * *

~*Pembuatan Fic The Cursed Soul*~

Author pun mulai mengumpulkan semua tokoh Bleach (nggak semuanya sih, paling yang penting-pentingnya aja) buat meranin tokoh utama, figuran, dn staf-staf perlengkapan.

**Author **(Anne) : Baiklah para pemeran fic 'The Cursed Soul' silakan lihat skripnya! Para figuran dan sie perlengkapan juga harus tahu hendak mengerjakan apa di sini!

**Ulquiorra** : (wajah stoic, masih tetep baca skrip) Humm, aku jadi ksatria pedang berkuda ya, di sini? Lumayan lah! Meski aku lebih suka pake _sonido_.

**Author** (Anne) : (sweatdrop denger komentar Ulqui)

**Starrk** : (mata terbelalak,wajah horor) HOI! FIC MACAM APA INI? KENAPA AKU JADI PSYCOPAT GAJE GINI? MANA AKU DI SURUH MAKAN JANTUNG LAGI! SARAP _LOE_, THOR!

**Ichigo** : (nahan muntah pas baca skrip)

**Rukia** : (nangis sesengukan gaje) A...aku di bunuh... T_T

**Mayuri** : (tampang sewot) Apa maksudmu membuatku menjadi sie perlengkapan? (narik kerah baju Author)

**Hichigo** : (tak kalah sewotnya) dan aku menjadi asistant sie perlengkapan? Aku tak sudi menjadi asistant dari ilmuwan gila keparat ini! (nunjuk Mayuri pake jari tengah)

**Mayuri** : (langsung ngamuk tingkat tinggi) DASAR CEREWET! DIAM KAU KAKEK HOLLOW TELMI!

**All** : (sweatdrop)

**Author** (Anne) : (ngelepasin diri dari cengkeraman maut Mayuri) Sudahlah! Jangan pada ribut! Biar saya jelaskan satu persatu! Untuk Mayuri! Tugasmu sebagai sie perlengkapan! Kau harus bisa menyediakan semua perlengkapan yang di butuhkan dalam pembuatan fic! Pertama, karena fic ini bernuansa zaman abad pertengahan di Inggris dan bertema dark magic, saya butuh sebuah tempat luas dengan setting hutan yang lebat plus salju karena settingnya musim dingin! Itu artinya, kami pinjam ruangan rahasia dan alat-alat lainnya dari divisimu untuk sementara!

**Mayuri** : (ngamuk gaje) APA? TIDAK! TIDAK BISA! AKU TAK MAU ASET-ASETKU KAU JADIKAN SEBAGAI PROPERTY FIC ANCUR INI! TIDAK MAU!

**Author** : (senyum iblis, berubah kepribadian) Oh, nggak masalah kok! Tapi aku nggak mau tanggung jawab kalo semua barang-barang divisimu hancur kena badai apinya _Jigoku no Mugen_, ya? (ngacung-ngacungin _Amasunahime_)

**Mayuri** : (berdecak kesal) Damn it! YA SUDAH AKU PINJAMKAN! SEKARANG, CEPAT SINGKIRKAN PEDANG JAHANAM ITU!

**Author** (Rinne): (cengengesan gaje) Oke! Setting hutan dan yang lainnya udah siap! Tinggal perlengkapan lainnya! Umm...ah iya! Darah! Aku butuh darah untuk scene pembantaiannya!

**Ulquiorra** dkk : Da...darah? O.O'

**Author** (Rinne) : -_-' Bukan darah beneran dodol!

**Mayuri** : Yare, yare... (langsung ngotot) JANGAN SURUH AKU LAGI UNTUK MENYEDIAKAN PERLENGKAPAN ITU! AKU BENCI DARAH! DAN AKU JUGA SUDAH MENGORBANKAN RUANGAN RAHASIA DAN BARANG-BARANG DIVISIKU!

**Author** (Rinne) : (terdiam) /waduh marahnya sudah stadium tinggi nih, nggak bisa ngebujuk lagi gue! Bisa kena _konjiki ashishogijishou_ kalo maksa. Khhh! Merepotkan!/ Ok, buat darahnya biar urusannya Shirosaki Hichigo saja!

**Hichigo** : O.O' WHOT?

**Author** (Rinne) : OKE! SEMUANYA BERES! AYO KITA LAKUKAN SYUTINGNYA! ^_^

**Hichigo** : (ngamuk-ngamuk gaje) Dasar Author sinting! Awas kau! Ggrrrooooaaaaarrrrr!

**All** : (sweatdrop)

* * *

~*Scene-Scene THE CURSED SOUL*~

**Scene 1** : At the Devil Castle part one, Camera! Rolling! ACTION!

_Kuhampiri salah seorang serdadu yang tengah menggeliat kesakitan, ia nampak ketakutan saat melihatku. Aku berpikir ia mungkin takut dibunuh olehku, setelah semua teman-temannya tewas dibantai oleh anak buahku. Yaah, dugaannya hampir sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, aku menginginkan sesuatu darinya sebelum ia berakhir di ujung pedangku atau di mulut pistolku._

_Aku menunduk dan berjongkok di dekat tubuh sang serdadu dan menjambak rambutnya. "Katakan. Di mana harta karun kastil ini disimpan?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke arah serdadu itu. Kulihat serdadu itu terdiam cukup lama, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kuraih wajah serdadu itu dan memaksanya untuk menatap ke arahku. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Aku tak akan mengulangi pertanyaanku dua kali!" gertakku seraya mengacungkan pedang ke arah matanya._

_Kurasakan getaran tubuh serdadu itu bertambah, ia menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan. Ya, ekspresi yang sangat kusukai, rasa takut akan kematian dan juga penderitaan. _

**Sang pemeran serdadu** : (tiba-tiba kepalanya menelungkup di lantai, badan gemetaran)

**Author** (Rinne): CUT! CUT! ADA APA INI? NGGAK ADA SCENE TENGKUREP KAN DI SKRIPNYA?

**Ulquiorra** : (keheranan, mata masih natap ke arah sang pemeran serdadu) Kamu kenapa? Bangunlah. Aku kan nggak serius mau bunuh kamu.

**Sang pemeran serdadu** : (tidak menjawab, badan masih gemetaran, dan sukses bikin semua orang di studio cemas stadium 7)

**All** : (masih natap cemas)

**Sang pemeran serdadu **: (terdengar kekehan pelan, kemudian pecah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak) BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOH! HIHIHIHI!

**All** : (sweatdrop, ngomong dalem ati) /lah ini orang udah sinting apa?/

**Ulquiorra** : (sebelah alis terangkat saking herannya) Ka, kamu kenapa? Apanya yang lucu?

**Sang pemeran serdadu** : (Masih berusaha keras buat menghentikan ketawanya) Ma, maaf Mas Ulquiorra! A, anoo... (tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ulquiorra) Buh... hehe... re-re-res... resleting Mas kebuka lebar, tuh! Hahahahahahahahahaha!

**All** : (semua mata langsung tertuju pada Ulquiorra dan melihat resleting celana aktor itu terbuka lebar, mereka langsung tertawa)

**Ulquiorra** : (langsung kabur dengan wajah merah padam)

**Author** (Rinne) : (sigh) Kayaknya dia nggak bakalan keluar lagi dari sana.

* * *

**Scene 2** : Bertemu perampok di Hutan

**Author** : take 2 : bertemu dengan perampok di hutan! camera rolling! Action!

Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu membakar tumpukan kayu itu dan menaruh panci di atasnya. Dia memasak sup untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, sekaligus mengusir rasa dingin yang mulai menyelusup ke sela-sela tubuhnya. Setelah matang, ia segera menyantapnya dengan lahap hingga tak bersisa.

Saat pemuda _stoic _itu sedang membereskan perbekalannya, mendadak ia mendengar suara yang mencurigakan. Ulquiorra segera memasang sikap waspada. Mata hijaunya mengawasi tempat itu, dan menatap curiga ke arah pepohonan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat.

Ulquiorra tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah diintai oleh seseorang dari belakang dan langsung menyergapnya. Laki-laki berkepala botak yang menyergap Ulquiorra itu menodongkan pisau ke leher Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena kalau ia salah bergerak ... maka nyawanya sendiri yang akan melayang. Ia hanya menghela nafas perlahan.

Laki-laki botak itu tersenyum licik dan berbisik di telinga Ulquiorra. "Hooo, rupanya ada pengembara yang tersesat ke wilayah kami, ya? Manis sekali!"

Ulquiorra merutuk dalam hati. _Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku bertemu dengan sampah masyarakat macam ini?_

Melihat pemuda yang sedang ditahannya terdiam, sang perampok itu jadi berang. "Serahkan barang berhargamu atau kau akan mati!" ancam sang perampok sambil mendekatkan pedang yang dipegangnya ke leher Ulquiorra. Tetesan darah mulai mengalir di leher putih pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu. Namun, pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan tidak melawan.

Rupanya sang perampok sudah habis sabar. Dia bersiul kencang untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat itu. Sekelompok orang-orang yang mengerikan keluar dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra dan segera menghampiri pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Salah seorang di antara mereka memukul perut Ulquiorra dengan sebatang kayu dengan sangat keras.

**Starrk, Zommari, Ikkaku** : (melongok panci yang masih ada di atas tungku, mengaduk isinya, dan memakannya) O.O Eh, buset! Enak banget nih soup! Gebleeekkk! (nerusin makan dengan lahap, nggak inget kalo lagi syuting)

**Ulquiorra** : (sweatdrop)

**Author** (Rinne) : CUT!

**Ulquiorra**, **Starrk, Zommari, Ikkaku** : (melongo) Ke...kenapa?

**Author** (Rinne): Itu beneran soup buatanmu sendiri, Ulqui-chan? Emangnya _loe_ bisa masak?

**Ulquiorra** : (sewot) YA IYALAH! ITU SOUP BUATANKU SENDIRI RINNE-SAMA! TENTU SAJA AKU BISA MASAK!

**Starrk, Zommari, Ikkaku **: Masakannya Ulquiorra enak banget! Coba aja dicicipin!

**Author** (Rinne) : (dengan perasaan was-was mulai mencicipi) /Ya, Tuhan, semoga Hamba selamat setelah memakan soup ini/ ... O_O'

**Ulquiorra** : (serius) Ke…kenapa? A…apa tidak enak?

**Starrk, Zommari, Ikkaku, Mayuri, Hichigo, Uryuu** : (mulai serius ngeliatin author)

**Author** (Rinne) : T_T Waaaoooo, Ma... Masakan ini...Huks, huks, masakan ini begitu...

**Mayuri** dkk : begitu...?

**Author** (Rinne) : Begitu... UEENNAAAKKKK! MAKNYUS! INI BARU NAMANYA MASAKAN! SEMRIWING, COY! MANTAP! T_T (nangis darah karena terlalu senang)

**Hichigo** dkk : O_O' WHOT! (langsung mencicipin masakan Ulquiorra) OMG! BENERAN UEEENNNAAAAAKKKKK TENAN, BOS! T_T (juga nangis darah)

**Ulquiorra** : Heh! Masakan buatanku enak kan? (mata menatap tajam)

**Author** (Rinne) : OKEH! SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN! KARENA SOUPNYA ENAK BANGET DAN JUGA GUE UDAH KELAPARAN, KITA TUNDA DULU SYUTINGNYA! AYO KITA MAKAN-MAKAN BARENG!

**Hichigo** dkk kecuali **Ulquiorra** : Yahoooo! Yeaaaahhhh! Kapan lagi bisa makan enak! ^_^ (langsung ngambil piring dan nasi, trus mulai ngegasak makanan yang tersedia di tempat itu)

**Ulquiorra** : O_O' WOI! WOI! GIMANA SIH! KAPAN MAU SYUTINGNYA, RINNE-SAMA?

**Author** (Rinne) : ULQUI-CHAN BUATIN LAGI SOUPNYA SEPANCI YA! SOUPNYA YANG INI KURANG!

**Ulquiorra** : (sweatdrop) Dasar author Stress...

* * *

**Scene 3:** Ulquiorra mandi di sungai... Woooowww, pemandangan indah! Camera, rolling, Action!

Keesokan paginya ... Ulquiorra bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pergi ke sungai bersama Toushirou. Anak kecil berambut putih itu mengambil air di sungai, sementara Ulquiorra pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Toushirou mengambil air. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya, sekaligus membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka gara-gara dipukuli oleh perampok beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ulquiorra mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, dan membasuh dirinya dengan air sungai. Toushirou yang sedang mengambil air, tertegun melihat bekas luka yang sangat besar di punggung Ulquiorra. Bekas luka itu menyerupai tanda salib dan di sekeliling bekas luka itu terdapat simbol-simbol aneh yang artinya tidak diketahui oleh bocah itu.

Toushirou meletakkan ember berisi airnya di dekat kakinya, dan menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya, Orihime, yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu tengah memandangi tubuh kurus Ulquiorra yang sedang mandi di sungai. Ia juga memperhatikan bekas luka besar di punggung pemuda itu dan juga simbol-simbol aneh yang memenuhi tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Ulquiorra yang merasa dirinya sedang diamati oleh seseorang segera berbalik dan melihat Orihime tengah memperhatikannya. Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _blushing _di balik pohon. Ulquiorra sendiri segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya setelah mengeringkan badannya.

Di tempat Orihime, entah kenapa jantung gadis itu merasa dag-dig-dug nggak karuan saat melihat Ulquiorra. Apalagi saat ia melihat pemuda itu ketika sedang mandi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba blushing mengingat kejadian tadi.

**Orihime**: (nosebleed)

**Author** (Rinne) : WOOOOOOIIIII! CUT! CUT! CUUUUUUUTTTTT! (ngamuk gaje)

**Orihime** : (gelagepan) Ke, kenapa Rinne-sama?

**Author** (Rinne) : (marah) Dasar otak kotor _loe_! Baru lihat badan Ulqui-chan aja _loe_ udah nosebleed! Payah _loe_!

**Orihime** : (blush) Go, gomen! Habis badannya Ulquiorra bagus banget! Udah gitu mulus tanpa cela lagi!

**Ulquiorra** : (udah pake baju, blush) Hah? !

**Author** (Rinne) : (ngamuk gaje) Ulqui-chaaaaannnn! Hukuman _loe_ menanti di Child Play! Ntar _loe_ mesti pake baju gothic Lolita! _Gue_ nggak mau tahu!

**Ulquiorra** : (muka pucet) OoO NOOOOO~!

**All** : (jawdrop, keringet dingin)

* * *

**Scene 4**: Masa lalu Ulquiorra, ketika diusir dari rumah... Camera Rolling! Action!

_Ulquiorra menatap gelisah ke arah Nnoitra yang memberikan isyarat padanya, bahwa ia akan menyiksa Ulquiorra jika anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau itu menerima tawaran dari ayahnya itu. Namun, tanpa diancam oleh Nnoitra pun Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin menolak keinginan ayahnya untuk menjadikannya seorang Pendeta. Ia merasa kurang pantas, dan juga kurang cakap untuk menjadi seorang Pendeta._

_Ulquiorra menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap ke arah iris hitam kelam milik ayahnya itu dan berkata. "Saya tak mau menjadi Pendeta, Ayah. Kenapa Ayah tidak memilih Nnoitra saja yang menjadi Pendeta? Dia kan lebih tua dari saya."_

"_Tidak bisa, Ulquiorra! Ini sudah keputusan final para Dewan Pendeta! Kau harus menjadi pimpinan Pendeta atau kau pergi dari sini!" tukas Baraggan ketus dibarengi ancaman._

_Mendengar itu Nnoitra tampak sangat bahagia. Rahang kecil Ulquiorra langsung mengeras karena marah. _

"_Baik. Kalau itu memang mau Ayah, saya akan segera pergi dari sini!" ujar Ulquiorra tak kalah ketus. Bocah berusia 13 tahun itu segera membalikkan badannya dan bergegas menuju ke pintu depan. Ia menulikan telinganya dari suara ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke hadapannya._

_Tepat saat ia membuka pintu besar itu ... tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok makhluk bertudung hitam yang menebasnya dengan pedang api yang berkobar-kobar. Setelah itu, pandangan Ulquiorra menjadi gelap dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi ..._

Nnoitra : (marah gaje) OH, SHIT! DAMN!

Baraggan : (melotot horror) WHAT THE F**CKING HELL?

Ulquiorra : (panik gaje) DARAH! MAMAAAAA! KEPALAKU BERDARAH!

Yumichika : (lari-larian gaje sambil nutupin muka) GYAAAAAAAA! WAJAHKU YANG CANTIK!

Chojiro : BLOODY HELL! LEHERKU KEPOTONG!

Ginrei : (ngamuk-ngamuk gaje, muka angker) F**KER! SIAPA ORANG B****AT YANG NEBAS PAKE PEDANG DAN MERCIKIN API BENERAN!

* * *

[Maaf atas gangguan. Untuk sementara waktu studio tidak bisa digunakan. Terima kasih.]

Hallibel dan Szayel terdiam menatap papan dan segel kuning polisi yang menghiasi pintu studio.

"_What the heck_?"

**TBC...?**

**A/N : **Behind Scene of The Cursed Soul...

Maaf bila jelek, payah, dan tidak menghibur Anda.

Akan ada wawancara terhadap para tokoh "Bleach" yang memerankan "The Cursed Soul" di chapter setelah Behind The Scene part two, jadi...

Bila ada yang ingin anda tanyakan pada mereka dan pada saya sebagai author mengenai cerita, silahkan tulis pertanyaannya melalui review.

Sekali lagi, maaf ceritanya jelek.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata_,

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**.


	8. Pursuit

**The Cursed Soul**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan yang satu lagi, game 'fire emblem' itu juga bukan punya saya!

**Pairing**? Sepertinya sih UlquiHime. GgioSoi, dan GrimmNel jika saatnya telah tiba...

**Rate** : M for bloody and gore. (yang ngerasa bloody-nya kurang mantap, tolong maafkan saya!)

**Setting** : Di Inggris abad pertengahan, sekitar tahun 1600.

**Warning!** Bloody-Gore udah nongol! Harap siapkan obat anti mabuk sebanyak-banyaknyaaaa! *plaaakkkk* TTwTT

TCS kembali update, maaf updatenya lama. Biasa, orang sibuk! HOHOHO! *plakk* Review dari para readers ... saya balas di bawah saja, ya? Silakan review sebanyak-banyaknyaaaa~!

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Pursuit **

Kuda yang dipacu Ulquiorra semakin cepat, semakin cepat keluar dari rimbunnya pohon-pohon di hutan, menembus semak belukar yang menghalangi dan mengejar para perampok yang telah menculik Orihime. Dia tidak peduli akan salju yang tengah turun dengan derasnya siang itu. Baginya yang paling penting saat ini hanyalah menemukan Orihime.

"Orihime... Semoga kamu selamat! Bertahanlah sampai aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" gumam Ulquiorra di atas kudanya yang masih berlari kencang menembus kegelapan hutan.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, dia tengah dibuntuti oleh dua orang perampok berkuda yang bersenjata di belakangnya. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk membunuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan kapaknya. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra tak mau meladeni mereka, karena prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan Orihime. Tetapi, jarak antara kudanya dan kuda mereka semakin dekat, maka Ulquiorra pun terpaksa mencabut dua pistol yang terselip di balik rompinya dan diarahkannya kepada dua perampok itu.

"Tembak mati dia dan berbunyilah! _Shinsou_! _Haineko_!" ucap Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

Dua letusan senjata api itu pun bergema ke seluruh penjuru hutan dan menyisakan dua orang perampok yang tergolek di tanah dengan kepala pecah tertembus peluru dari mulut pistol Ulquiorra. Pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata _emerald_ itu menyelipkan kedua senjata api itu di balik rompinya kembali dan memacu kudanya agar berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Mata _emerald_ Ulquiorra menangkap siluet dua orang perampok lainnya di depan. Dengan sekali sentak, kuda yang dinaiki Ulquiorra telah bergerak cepat dan berhasil mengejar mereka. Kedua perampok itu terkejut melihat kehadiran Ulquiorra di belakang mereka. Tanpa bersuara, pemuda berambut kayu eboni setinggi 169 cm itu menarik _Hyourinmaru_ dari ikat pinggangnya dan menebas leher perampok itu hingga terpotong.

Temannya yang melihat adegan kejam yang terjadi secara langsung di depan matanya langsung memacu kudanya. Namun, Ulquiorra telah melemparkan kapak milik teman sang perampok dan membelah kepala perampok itu menjadi dua bagian.

Begitulah, Ulquiorra terus mengejar sisa-sisa perampok yang melarikan diri sampai meninggalkan jejak mayat berlumuran darah. Ada yang kepalanya terbelah, ususnya terburai, cairan otak menetes, dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang berada dalam kerangkeng besi berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan. Nampaknya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang diculik atas suruhan si pria bertopeng, entah diculik untuk kepentingan apa.

Ulquiorra menendang perut salah satu perampok hingga tersungkur. Seakan belum cukup, pemuda berambut sehitam malam dan berkulit pucat itu menarik rambut si perampok dan menggorok leher orang itu hingga putus. Nampaknya kemurkaan sang mantan pembunuh bayaran belum reda, hingga seluruh perampok yang tersisa harus menelan buah dari bibit yang mereka tanam sendiri.

Sementara itu hujan terus tercurah dari langit, seolah melatari kemurkaan Ulquiorra. Setengah tergesa, pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menebas rantai pengikat kerangkeng besi dan melepaskan para tahanan.

Para tahanan itu keluar dengan suka cita. Mereka berteriak kegirangan setelah sekian lama dikurung oleh para perampok itu. Nampaknya mereka melupakan jasa Ulquiorra yang telah menyelamatkan mereka, karena mereka menghiraukan kehadiran pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ulquiorra sendiri tak mempedulikan mereka berlaku cuek padanya, tapi ia harus menyelesaikan misinya. Dia menarik salah seorang tahanan dan bertanya padanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Nyonya! Nyonya pernah melihat gadis dalam foto ini? Kalau pernah melihat, apakah dia masih hidup? Ada di mana ia sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya mengacungkan kalung berisikan foto itu pada wanita tua yang ditanyainya.

Namun, wanita itu terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Sehingga ia segera kabur dan menggantung pertanyaan Ulquiorra begitu saja. Tapi Ulquiorra bukanlah pemuda yang mudah putus asa. Setengah memaksa, ia menahan salah seorang tahanan. Nampaknya ia masih muda, tanpa buang waktu lagi... Ulquiorra bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Nona. Apa kau pernah melihat wanita dalam foto ini? Kalau pernah melihat, apakah dia masih hidup? Di mana ia sekarang? Jawab pertanyaan saya, Nona!" nada bicara Ulquiorra meninggi 2 oktaf. Nampaknya ia benar-benar di luar kendali sekarang.

Wanita muda berambut perak yang ditanyai oleh Ulquiorra hanya bergetar ketakutan. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dengan suara bergetar yang sangat tidak jelas. Sadar sikapnya berlebihan, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu segera melunakkan nada bicaranya dan bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Tapi, tolong jawablah pertanyaan saya. Wanita itu sangat penting dalam hidup saya. Jika dia tak ada, hidup saya pun tak akan ada artinya lagi!" ucap Ulquiora menegaskan dengan suara datarnya yang biasa.

Wanita itu pelan-pelan menghilangkan rasa curiganya pada Ulquiorra dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Yang... laki-laki, biasanya langsung dibunuh di tempat. Tapi, bila sang pemuda berpotensi untuk menjadi tentara, dibiarkan hidup. Tapi, untuk yang wanita... saya tidak tahu. Mungkin gadis itu telah dibawa ke suatu tempat, diperkosa, lalu dibunuh. Mereka sangat kejam dan licik, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lolos dari mereka..."

Mendengar itu, wajah Ulquiorra berubah menjadi sangat murung. Tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali ke raut _stoic_nya. "Apakah itu benar?" tanyanya sedih.

"Aku tak tahu, Tuan..." jawab gadis itu terbata. "Tapi, jika Tuan percaya wanita itu masih hidup, kejarlah dia sampai dapat, Tuan..."

Mata hijau Ulquiorra meredup, ada keraguan menyergap hatinya. Apakah Orihime masih hidup? Atau...? Ah, Ulquiorra tak berani mengambil keputusan. Karena itu, ia akhirnya melompat kembali ke punggung kudanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melanjutkan pencarian gadisnya. Gadis suci yang amat sangat ia kasihi.

* * *

Di tempat lain... di sebuah desa yang sudah hancur dan penuh puing. Sebuah kereta kuda yang membawa sebuah kerangkeng besi berisikan para tawanan dari desa-desa lain di dalamnya. Terkadang mereka menjerit-jerit minta dibebaskan. Tapi, semakin mereka menjerit... mereka semakin disiksa. Bahkan mereka sering tidak diberi makan sebagai hukuman.

Seorang wanita berambut biru tua pendek, yang memiliki bola mata yang berbeda antara kiri dengan kanannya... menangis dengan suara memilukan. Seorang wanita muda dengan wajah dan rambut orange-nya yang ternoda oleh tanah menasihati gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Dik. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi kita," ucap si gadis berambut orange lemah lembut. Dia menyeka wajahnya dengan jubahnya, dan menatap lurus si gadis kecil dengan mata abu-abunya. "Menjadi budak atau mati. Hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi kita."

"Tuhan pasti tak menginginkan hal ini dari kita!" gadis kecil itu menangis pilu.

"Kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar," tukas gadis berambut orange yang ternyata adalah Orihime. "Pegang tangan saya. Kita akan menemukan kekuatan untuk bertahan dari ini semua," ucap Orihime seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil berbola mata beda warna itu.

Si gadis kecil menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Orihime dan menggenggam tangan gadis berambut orange itu. Perasaannya mulai diliputi ketenangan dan dia pun berhenti menangis.

Tiba-tiba saja kerangkeng tempat Orihime, si gadis kecil, dan sekelompok orang-orang tua disekap digedor keras oleh salah satu perampok. Dia menyuruh agar mereka semua diam dan menuruti semua perintahnya.

Sang perampok mendengar suara lengkingan kuda dari kejauhan dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampaklah sesosok pria bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam dan para anak buahnya menuju ke arah si perampok.

Sang pria bertopeng memacu kudanya perlahan dan melihat para tahanannya dengan mata abu-abu gelapnya yang kejam. Orihime mengenali pria itu sebagai salah satu dari perampok yang membantai seluruh keluarganya. Tapi, dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Gadis berambut orange itu hanya berharap, Ulquiorra cepat menemukan dirinya dan membunuh lelaki bertopeng itu.

* * *

Nun jauh di tempat lain, Ulquiorra memacu kudanya menembus rinai hujan yang semakin deras. Seraya mengawasi sekitarnya, Ulquiorra menatap ke arah sekelompok orang yang nampak berbondong-bondong meninggalkan desanya.

"Oh, Tuhan," desisi Ulquiorra pelan seraya memacu kudanya untuk menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

Mata hijau zamrudnya bergerak liar, bermaksud mencari gadis yang ia sayangi di antara kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan Orihime di antara orang-orang itu.

Dengan putus asa, pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu memacu kudanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkah kudanya yang tak tentu arah, menuntunnya ke sebuah gereja tua tak terawat yang terletak agak jauh dari dusun terdekat yang sempat disinggahinya tadi. Pemuda malang itu menambatkan kudanya di selusur pagar dan masuk ke dalam gereja.

Ulquiorra berjalan melintasi kapel yang lembab dan tak terurus itu dengan wajah kuyu, dan berlutut di depan altar. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu membuka topi lebarnya dan mulai berdoa.

"Wahai Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa," ucapnya pelan seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Hamba tahu bahwa dulu Hamba telah melakukan banyak dosa, dan pernah mengabaikan-Mu. Hamba juga tak dapat menemukan gadis itu. Tapi, Hamba mohon dengan sangat padamu... berikanlah Hamba cahaya-Mu untuk menerangi jalan Hamba dan permudahkanlah jalan bagi Hamba untuk menemukan gadis itu... Amien!" Ulquiorra menutup doanya.

Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, dan serta-merta dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah orang yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Ulquiorra saat tahu bahwa orang yang ditodong olehnya itu adalah seorang pastor gemuk yang terlihat cukup tua dan ringkih.

"Maafkan saya, Bapa. Saya tidak sengaja. Itu tadi hanya refleks," ucap Ulquiorra pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Disarungkannya kembali _Hyourinmaru_ dan berujar. "Seperti yang Bapa lihat, saya ke mari untuk berteduh sejenak dan berdoa."

Pastor tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya maklum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya seraya berkata. "Pujilah Tuhan di dalam Tempat Suci-Nya. Pujilah Ia dalam setiap doamu untuk mengingat kekuasaan-Nya."

Ulquiorra menyimak petuah pastor itu dengan cermat. Pemuda bermata hijau _emerald_ itu menatap si pastor selama semenit penuh. Pastor tua itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diamati oleh Ulquiorra, dan tanpa basa-basi pastor itu mencengkeram leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan berujar.

"Saya telah melihat hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu."

Setelah berkata demikian, sang pastor mengenalkan dirinya pada Ulquiorra. Choe Neng Poww, demikianlah namanya. Ulquiorra menumpukkan beberapa ranting kering di pelataran gereja dan membakarnya. Pemuda albino itu berdiang di dekatnya seraya membaca _bible_ yang dibawanya. Pastor Choe memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Ulquiorra. Nampaknya pastor bertubuh besar itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut sehitam malam itu.

"Jadi, gereja tua ini rumah Anda?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya.

Pastor Choe menghela napas. "Aku butuh tempat lain. Setidaknya tempat yang lebih layak dari ini, Nak." Pastor bermata sipit itu meneguk coklat panasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apakah kau datang dari jauh?"

Ulquiorra berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke arah altar. Pemuda itu mengusap cawan suci yang terpasang di altar dan berujar pelan. "Tiga hari lebih saya menempuh perjalanan yang cukup berat, dan ternyata malah membawa saya ke mari," pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, 'ini di mana' saya pun tak tahu."

Pastor Choe menatap lurus ke arah Ulquiorra dan berujar. "Ini adalah daerah perbatasan antara Somerset dengan Devonshire."

"Ya, saya mengerti. Itu adalah rumah saya," gumam Ulquiorra pelan.

"Yah, kepulangan yang menyedihkan nampaknya bagimu..." tukas Pastor Choe.

"Apakah para perampok berkuda itu berada di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Apakah yang kamu maksud 'Anjing Pesuruh Bermata Hitam Aizen'?" Pastor Choe membalikkan pertanyaan pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Mereka melewati daerah ini. Sekarang mereka memegang kekuasaan atas seluruh tanah di sebelah barat dari sini." ucap Pastor Choe seolah memberikan penjelasan.

"Jadi, saya harus pergi menuju arah barat?" tanya Ulquiorra tak mengerti.

Pastor Choe menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau zamrud Ulqui dan berujar. "Jika kau ke sana, itu sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawamu, Anakku,"

Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ditelaahnya baik-baik ucapan pastor berambut hitam dan bermata sipit itu dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu dan bertanya pada Pastor Choe. "Aizen itu siapa, Bapa?"

Lelaki gemuk separuh baya itu menghela napas lagi. "Pelayan dari para iblis." Ulquiorra terdiam dan mendengarkan ucapan Pastor Choe dengan seksama. "Seorang Penyihir. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatnya. Dia selalu bersembunyi di dalam kastilnya dan mengirimkan para prajurit bertopengnya untuk melakukan penawaran pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Yah, tentunya kau tahu kan, dengan yang dimaksud 'penawaran'?"

Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Pastor Choe melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Tentaranya membuat budak dari orang-orang desa yang lemah dan prajurit dari para perampok ataupun penyamun yang sangat kuat. Tapi, Tuhan akan menyelamatkan umat-Nya yang beriman. Aku yakin itu."

* * *

Langit di luar sana telah berubah hitam. Malam telah tiba, dan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit menyelusup melalui celah-celah atap yang berlubang. Di tempatnya berbaring—di salah satu sudut ruangan di gereja tua itu—Ulquiorra meresapi kata-kata Pastor Choe dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela napas panjang. Tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan berurusan dengan makhluk gaib sampai sejauh ini. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa dia hanya akan berhadapan dengan penjahat biasa, tapi nyatanya tidak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan berhadapan lagi dengan Devil's Reaper. Tapi, ia masih belum siap untuk menghadapinya. Jika dia berhadapan lagi dengannya, sanggup kah dia melawannya?

Telinga Ulquiorra menangkap gumaman tak jelas dari Pastor Choe. Ia tak paham kenapa pastor tua itu nampak begitu sibuk dengan buku tebalnya sejak malam turun, tapi Ulquiorra sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk mengusik sang pastor apalagi menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang sedang dibaca oleh si pastor. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatap hampa ke arah api unggun yang ada di depannya. Membiarkannya hanyut dalam lamunan tak jelas.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" Ulquiorra mendengar pastor tua dan gemuk itu berseru dan menoleh ke arah Pastor Choe yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Di sini ada penjelasan mengenai hari akhir."

"Apakah Bapa yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

Pastor Choe menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra dan berujar. "Tentu saja, Nak. Perbuatan dosa dan juga kekhilafan lainnya menjadikan tanah ini terkutuk. Tertutup oleh dosa-dosa manusia."

"Aku yakin Tuhan dan malaikat-malaikat-Nya tidak tidur, meski kami dibiarkan-Nya menderita," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Jangan menghujat-Nya dalam pikiranmu, Nak!"Pastor Choe menegur Ulquiorra.

"Ya, saya paham itu, Bapa. Maafkan atas kelancangan mulut saya," desis Ulquiorra lirih.

Telinga Ulquiorra tiba-tiba menangkap suara aneh yang cukup menulikan. "Apa itu, Bapa? Saya seperti mendengar sesuatu dari luar sana." tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, Anakku," jawab Pastor Choe pelan. "Tak ada makhluk jahat di luar sana." Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham. Pastor Choe mengedikkan bahunya. "Makhluk jahat itu sudah ada di sini."

"Apa maksud Bapa?" tanya Ulquiorra tak mengerti.

Pastor Choe melambaikan tangannya pada Ulquiorra, menyuruh agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat setinggi 169 cm itu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Pastor Choe dan menghampirinya. Tangan kanannya menyambar sepotong kayu bakar di tungku untuk penerang jalannya. Pastor Choe membuka semacam pintu rahasia yang berada di dekat altar. Ulquiorra mengamati lubang itu dengan teliti. Tercium bau belerang yang amat menusuk hidung dari dalam sana. Baunya tercampur dengan bau darah dan bangkai yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Pastor Choe. "_Satan has desired to have them that he may sift as wheat_."

"Oh, Tuhan!" desis Ulquiorra saat dilihatnya yang barada dalam lubang itu adalah iblis-iblis berkulit legam yang nampak amat sangat kelaparan. Mata mereka menyalang marah saat melihat Ulquiorra mengacungkan obornya ke arah mereka, dan mereka memamerkan taring-taring mereka yang runcing pada pemuda berkulit pucat berambut sehitam malam itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Pastor Choe pada Ulquiorra yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Anda harus menghancurkan mereka, Bapa!" sergah Ulquiorra dengan gigi gemertak. Sudah cukup baginya berhadapan dengan iblis beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini saat ia tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan iblis... dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan mereka. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Aku tak bisa memusnahkan mereka," sahut Pastor Choe tergagap. "Mereka semua awalnya adalah pria dan wanita manusia. Orang-orang yang kukenal. Kutukan Aizen yang mengubah mereka jadi seperti ini, dan itu bukan kesalahan mereka," Pastor tua itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka semua adalah peliharaanku. Aku menjaga mereka. Peduli untuk mereka. Aku juga memberi makan mereka."

Alis Ulquiorra mengernyit. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau muda Pastor Choe. "Memberi makan mereka? Dengan apa?" tanya Ulquiorra curiga. "Dengan apa Anda memberi makan mereka?"

"Daging segar!" seru Pastor Choe. Suara raungan kelaparan menggema di ruangan itu, tepat bersamaan dengan didorong jatuhnya Ulquiorra ke dalam lubang itu oleh Pastor Choe.

Ulquiorra meringis sakit seraya berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada bahu dan juga kedua kaki dan tangannya akibat jatuh tadi. Samar-samar ia mendengar Pastor Choe berkata.

"Aku mengumpankanmu kepada makhluk Setan untuk menghancurkan dagingmu! Ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan jiwamu, Nak. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni jiwamu." Setelah selesai berkata demikian, sang pastor menutup lubang itu dan menguncinya.

* * *

Ulquiorra mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh iblis-iblis yang haus darah dan juga kelaparan. Salah satu dari iblis itu mencoba menerkam Ulquiorra, namun dengan gesit pemuda itu menarik _Hyourinmaru_ dari sarungnya dan menyabetkan pedang perak itu ke arah kaki iblis itu.

Jeritan kesakitan menggema di ruang bawah tanah itu. Serasa belum cukup membuat putus kaki iblis itu, Ulquiorra menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah jantung iblis itu. Teriakan histeris disertai raungan marah memenuhi ruangan itu. Darah segar bersimbah di lantai tanah, bersamaan dengan potongan daging hitam yang menguarkan bau belerang yang memuakkan yang menggelinding di sana-sini.

Seakan murka dengan tindakan Ulquiorra pada kaumnya, iblis-iblis itu menerkam Ulquiorra dan mencoba untuk memakan pemuda itu. Dengan secepat kilat, Ulquiorra berkelit dan menebas leher mereka dengan pedangnya dan mengorek keluar jantung mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera berlari ke lorong yang ada di ruang bawah tanah itu untuk mencari pintu keluar.

Sesekali, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke sana-kemari untuk menghabisi setiap makhluk iblis yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia berdecak kesal saat mengetahui bahwa ruangan itu ternyata jalan buntu. Belum habis kekesalannya, seekor iblis telah mengikutinya dan hendak menerkamnya dari belakang. Ulquiorra membanting tubuh iblis itu ke arah dinding yang ada di depannya. Serasa belum cukup, Ulquiorra menusuk leher iblis itu dan menyobek tubuh iblis itu dari luka lehernya.

Ulquiorra menghancurkan dinding yang ada di hadapannya dan melihat bahwa di balik dinding tersebut terdapat jalan rahasia. Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud dan berkulit pucat itu segera masuk ke lubang jalan yang dibuatnya dan berlari untuk mencari jalan keluar. Jumlah iblis dalam lubang itu terlalu banyak baginya dan setiap ia menghancurkan satu, maka iblis yang lain akan segera muncul. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menghancurkan semua iblis itu.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya mata hijaunya melihat seberkas cahaya yang menembus dari celah-celah kayu di atasnya. Ulquiorra mencoba untuk memanjat dan mendobrak pintu kayu yang menutupi lubang itu. Para iblis berusaha untuk menahan agar Ulquiorra tidak keluar dari lubang, tapi mereka mendadak mengerang kesakitan saat sinar bulan menyentuh kulit mereka. Ulquiorra menghela napas lega dan mengucapkan syukur.

Tapi nampaknya, kelegaannya itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiga orang penyamun telah menyergapnya, melemparkan sesuatu ke arah pemuda tersebut, dan menghardiknya. "Apakah dia temanmu?"

Ulquiorra memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Dia mendesah pelan saat tahu bahwa yang dilempar ke arahnya adalah kepala Pastor Choe. Rupanya tiga bandit itu menyatroni gereja tua itu dan langsung mengeksekusi Pastor Choe di tempat.

Ulquiorra segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ketiga bandit itu dengan penuh kebencian. Dia ingat siapa ketiga bandit itu dan tahu betul bahwa mereka bertiga merupakan anak buah Ikkaku : Koga, Ryo, dan Jin'emon.

Ulquiorra mendengar Ryo berkata. "Hei, rasanya aku kenal dengan orang ini, Koga." Koga menoleh ke arah Ryo yang tengah mengacungkan kapaknya ke arah Ulquiorra, dan memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Dia ini bukan petarung, kau ingat? Waktu itu dia diam saja ketika dihajar sampai babak belur oleh bos Ikkaku."

Koga mendengus pelan dan bertanya pada Ulquiorra. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, peziarah?" Ulquiorra tetap terpaku pada tempatnya, aura kemarahan nampak terpancar pada matanya.

"Jadi, kau pun telah menyerahkan dirimu pada kekuatan jahat, hah?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara bergetar penuh kemarahan.

Koga tertawa dan berujar pelan. "Kau pun harus mencobanya. Aizen akan memiliki semua tanah di sini secepatnya. Tidak ada gunanya kau bertarung."

"Satu-satunya hal di sekitar sini adalah bertarung," ujar Jin'emon menimpali ucapan Koga.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu," Koga terlihat meremehkan Ulquiorra. "Ya, kan?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas. "Yaah, kau akan tahu setelah mencobanya." Disibakkan rambut depannya yang menutupi matanya dan berujar. "Aku mungkin hanya berubah pikiran tentang itu."

Koga segera mencabut pedangnya, namun tangan Ulquiorra bergerak lebih cepat daripada lelaki berambut coklat itu. Ulquiorra mengambil alih pedang Koga dan menusukkannya ke dada pria tersebut. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Ulquiorra menyobek dada Koga dan menumpahkan isi tubuhnya ke atas tanas yang berlapis salju putih. Seolah tak cukup dengan itu, Ulquiorra mencabut pedang dari tubuh Koga dan menyabetkannya ke leher pria berambut coklat itu hingga putus.

Melihat kepala kawannya jatuh menggelinding di dekat kakinya, Jin'emon pun segera menerjang Ulquiorra dengan pedangnya. Ulquiorra menangkisnya dengan _Zangetsu_ dan meninju perut Jin'emon dengan sangat keras. Pria berambut hitam berkuncir itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sebelum Jin'emon melancarkan serangan balasan, Ulquiorra telah menusukkan pedangnya ke leher pria itu dan menendangnya hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Ryo menghunuskan kapaknya ke arah Ulquiorra, yang sayangnya dapat dhindari dengan mudah oleh pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu. Ulquiorra melukai kaki Ryo dan memotong tangannya dengan _Zangetsu_ yang tengah digenggamnya. Ryo mengerang kesakitan, namun pemuda albino itu tak mempedulkan jerit kesakitan pria berjanggut itu. Bahkan tanpa belas kasihan, Ulquiorra menjambak rambut Ryo dan menyeretnya ke arah lubang yang berisikan iblis-iblis tempatnya terjatuh beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" rengeknya pada Ulquiorra. Memohon pengampunan dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Mereka itu apa?"

Ulquiorra menarik kepala Ryo dan memperlihatkan liontin berisikan foto Orihime dan Rangiku pada Ryo. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, gadis berambut orange ini, yang diculik oleh teman-temanmu... Apakah kau melihatnya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya.

"Aku tak tahu soal gadis itu!" seru Ryo. Matanya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dia benar-benar tak tahu soal gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu, tapi kenapa Ulquiorra tetap ngotot menanyakan hal itu padanya? Dia telah melihat foto gadis itu baik-baik dan menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dengan jujur, tapi nampaknya sulit bagi Ulquiorra untuk mempercayai penjahat seperti Ryo.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu yang menyedihkan!" gertak Ulquiorra seraya mendorong kepala Ryo ke arah lubang. "Ayo! Cepat jawab!"

"Baiklah! Aku pernah melihatnya!" seru Ryo cepat.

Ulquiorra mencengkeram leher lelaki berambut coklat kelabu itu dan bertanya padanya. "Di mana kau melihatnya? Jawab!""

"Dia sudah mati," jawab Ryo tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Apa?" Ulquiorra merasa dirinya salah dengar. "Mati?" ulangnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryo. "Jangan berbohong padaku!" gertaknya marah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin berbohong! Aku hanya ingin hidup!" rengek Ryo pada Ulquiorra.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU!" Ulquiorra meraung keras. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi menahan diri. Tak mungkin gadis yang disayanginya itu telah mati! Pria itu pasti bohong! Pikiran-pikiran itu menerpa akal sehat Ulquiorra.

"Aku tak bohong! Dia memang sudah mati!" Ryo teta bersikukuh pada pendapatnya.

Dengan penuh rasa marah, Ulquiorra mendorong jatuh tubuh Ryo ke arah lubang. Membiarkan pria tersebut disantap oleh iblis-iblis yang tengah kelaparan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu jatuh terduduk di dekat areal pekuburan yang ada di halaman gereja itu.

"Tuhan," desisnya lirih. "Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengan Orihime. Selamatkan nyawanya jika ia masih hidup, Tuhan! Aku mohon pada-Mu!" ia menadahkan tangannya dan berdoa dengan khusyuk.

Letih dan penat menguasai tubuhnya. Dan pemuda malang itu pun akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dekat patung Bunda Maria yang ada di areal pekuburan itu. Ulquiorra yakin, bahwa Orihime masih hidup di suatu tempat. Dan ia yakin, ia pasti akan menyelamatkannya...

****To Be Continued****

Anne : WELCOME TO REVIEWS ROOM! Maafkan atas ceritanya yang aneh, kalau mau lempar flame, cacian, makian dan lain sebagainya, silakan. Kalau ada keluhan silakan mampir ke PM!

Suzaku : (sweatdrop) Daripada ngurusin masalah itu, mendingan kita balas review aja deh!

**OOO%%%**

**To : Chai Mol**

Anne : (bows) Sankyuuuu, girls!

Neliel : Iya, sih. Chapter kemarin penuh adegan-adegan mengenaskan. Tapi, Ulquiorra pasti bisa menyelamatkan Orihime tercinta. Nah, ini sudah di update. Silakan di review!

**%%%**

**To : Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa **

Anne : (nebar confetti) Thank you so much!

Rukia : (nahan muntah) Eeeeuuuu! Bloody-nya kerasa kok malah suka? Ampun, dah! Tapi gapapa kok telat review, karena Anne-san sangat berharap para readersnya tidak kecewa dengan persembahan fic-nya. Semoga terhibur dengan chapter selanjutnya! Btw, pertanyaanmu akan disimpan dulu sama Anne-san. Jika saatnya tiba nanti pasti akan di tampilkan bersamaan dengan Behind The Scene-nya! Ini sudah diupdate, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review-nya!

**%%%  
**

**To : hanaka of nadeshiko**

Anne : Thank you for your review!

Ggio : (membaca review, mata melotot horror) Alamajan!

Anne : (ngedeketin Ggio) Ada apa?

Ggio : Nggak. Cuma nie review dahsyat banget! Dia malah minta bloody-gorenya ditambahin. Udah begitu dia kok malah kesenengan liat orang makan jantung? Buset dah!

Anne : (sweatdrop) Saya malah seneng kalau ada readers yang suka banyak tanya seperti dia, hehe. Ok, ini udah update! Yosh, pokoknya review aja deh! Kami tunggu! Dan pertanyaanmu untuk sesi wawancara akan kami tampung, Key?

**%%%**

**To : koizumi nanaho**

Anne : Well, thanks a lot!

Gin : Aduh, maafkan Anne-san yang membuatmu kemarin shock dengan adegan 'cabik-cabik' itu. Semoga saja di chapter ini agak menurun ketegangannya.

Anne : (sweatdrop) Waaa, maafkan saya Zumi-han! Semoga saja di chapter ini kamu lebih rileks. Err, saran saya sih kalau ada adegan yang gimanaaa... gitu. Mending siap-siap kantong plastik sama obat anti mabok (plaaakk-loe kira dia itu lagi naik kendaraan, Anne?). Oh, ya. Ini dah update. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : relya schiffer**

Anne : Thanks for your review.

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Lha! Kok suasana di rumahnya Nona Relya horror banget pas baca fic ini? Jangan-jangan... (ngelirik takut-takut ke arah Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra : Ngapain lo liat-liat gue? !

Toshirou : (geleng-geleng kepala) Enggak, cuma kesannya di sini kamu jadi kayak pengundang malapetaka, ya? Coba kalau kamu nggak hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, pasti mereka nggak bakalan ngalamin yang begitu.

Ulquiorra : (eyebrow twich) Eh, midget! Itu udah tuntutan skenario! Mana bisa gue minta ngubah sama Anne-sama! Bisa di'siksa' habis-habisan sama Rinne-sama nanti!

Toushirou : Derita loe!

Anne : (eyebrow twich) Saya bukan setan, Toushirou! (senyum ke relya) Err, sebaiknya jangan membaca ini malam-malam atau pas lagi makan, karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang bikin takut, trauma, halusinasi, dan blah-blah-blah lainnya. Iya, emang sedeng tuh trio perampok! (dibantai sama Zommari, Starrk and Ikkaku)

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Iya, emang di chapter awal Anne-sama memasukkan yang sweet-sweet, pas ke bagian tengah hampir ke akhir... Horrornya keluar deh!

Anne : Soal Apakah Ulqui harus muter-muter dulu? Hime dibawa ke mana? Lihat saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, Honey! Soal Grimm sama Ggio, nanti akan saya munculkan jika saatnya telah tiba. Huehehehehe...

Toushirou : (jawdrop) Authorku ini makin aneh aja, Hhh... Untung aja Ulquiorra selalu siap sedia buat dijadiin sesajennya Rinne-sama, kalo nggak kacau dah!

Ulquiorra : (Ngamuk) GUE BUKAN TUMBAL BUAT NENANGIN MAKHLUK GAJE ITU, IDIOT! DAN GUE NGGAK SUDI JADI 'MAINAN'-NYA DIA!

Grimm+Ggio : (suara mengecil, nyali ciut, badan merinding) U, Ulquiorra! Ke, kecilkan suaramu!

Ulquiorra : (naikin sebelah alis) Memangnya kenapa?

Grimmjow : (ngomong dalam satu tarikan nafas) soalnyaRinne-samaudahmunculdaritadi!Tuhdialagisenyum-senyumgajedisana!

Ulquiorra : (alis mengkerut saking herannya, tapi ia paham dengan yang diomongin sama Grimm, noleh ke suatu arah dan O.O) O, ow!

Rinne : (senyum manis) Ahh, Ulqui-chan, kamu jahat sekali. Padahal aku kangen sama kamu, tapi kenapa kamu nggak mau bermain denganku?

Ulquiorra : A, anooo, Rinne-sama saya...

Rinne : Humm, kalau begitu, ayo kita maiii~n! (narik Ulqui ke ruangan Child play)

Ulquiorra : (OoO) NOOOO!

~SHING~

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia kena tulah tuh! Oya, ini udah update, jangan lupa di review ya?

**%%%**

**To : sara hikari**

Rinne: ( senyum manis, balik normal lagi, menjentikkan jari dan keluar 5 burung merpati dari baju) Arigatou gozaimasu ...

Ichigo : (mata berbinar) Waah, jadi kamu suka yang seperti ini, ya? Syukurlah! Saya jadi ikut senang mendengarnya…

Anne : Yap, sayangnya Hitsu, IchiRuki mesti berakhir di chapter 6. Hime juga diculik. Hahaha… Saya memang kadang-kadang seperti itu, membuat adegan sweet di awal, lalu ujungnya jadi membuat tensi naik. Ok, chapter ini udah diupdate. Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : Krad Hikari vi Titania**

Anne : Terima kasih, Krad-han! (membunyikan petasan ulang tahun)

Grimmjow : Yaah, Anne-san emang suka banget sama game Yugioh, kartunya aja punya se-pak!

Gin : (sweatdrop) Perasaan Anne-san nggak cuma main Yugioh doang, deh. Dia juga main Ragnarok kan?

Grimmjow : He-eh. Sampe nikah segala di game ntuh. Weleehh!

Anne : Urusai! Itu kan cuma game, Blue Cat! Yosh, nanti saya sampaikan salammu pada Genka. Hehehe

Gin : (bows) Waaah, ceritanya lucu? Itu kan bagian Behind The Scene-nya belum masuk ke cerita intinya, loh!

Grimmjow : (sweatdrop) Kayaknya dia memang lagi semangat banget. Okey, nih udah update! Sekarang nikmati chapter yang sedikit bloody-gore ini, ya?

**%%%**

**To : ayano g log in kembali**

Rukia : Terima kasih banyak!.

Byakuya : Humm? Ngeri baca bloody-gorenya, ya? Tolong maafkan author yang membuat chapter kemarin dan sekarang jadi penuh darah seperti ini.

Suzaku : Ooh, udah nonton filmnya, ya? Tapi Anne-san bilang fic ini nggak bakalan sama dengan film itu, kok! (sweatdrop pas baca review) Eeh, Behind The Scene-nya bikin ngakak?

Byakuya : (glare) Biarin aja kenapa sih! Yosh, Anne-san emang kepengen agar para pembacanya tidak terlalu tegang dalam membaca karyanya yang satu ini. Bagaimana? Anda suka, kan? Oh, ya. Author berjanji akan update secepatnya, terima kasih Anda sudah mau menunggu. (ngebungkuk hormat.)

**%%%**

**To : The Pisces  
**

Ggio : (nebar confetti) Thanks a lot for your review.

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Humm? Iya tuh! Anne-sama memang parah! Setelah adegan sweet langsung ke sesi cabik-cabikan. Buset dah!

Soifon : (ngernyitin alis)Eeh? Nolongin ke empat orang itu? Susah kali! Kan Ulqui lagi lawan Starrk. Kata Anne-sama, maaf kalau chapter 6 kemaren bikin mual. Tapi Anda puas dengan BTS-nya, kan?

Ggio : By the way, ini udah update. Silakan baca yaaaa? Ditunggu juga review-nya!

**%%%**

**To : master of bankai**

Rangiku : (bows) Terima kasih banyak!

Grimmjow : Eng? Iya, tuh. Emang sedih banget chapter 6...

Rangiku : Yaps, namanya juga udah tuntutan skenario.

Grimmjow : (senyum-senyum gaje) Oh, ya. Ini udah Update. Silakan review!

**%%%**

**To : Neary Lan**

Anne : (bows) Arigatou gozaimashita, Neary-han!

Orihime : Eeh? Suka dengan scene penuh darah seperti kemarin dan chapter ini? Waaawww! (mata berbinar-binar saking senangnya)

Gin : Humm? Iya, Ulquiorra udah minta restu sama saya buat nikah sama Orihime, hehehe. Santai saja, Nak Ulqui pasti bakalan ketemu sama Hime, kok! Nantikan aja tanggal mainnya. (senyum lebar)

Orihime : (blush) Anoo, Gin-sama. Kenapa Anda mengatakan kalau saya sebentar lagi akan segera menikah?

Gin : Eh? Tak boleh, ya? Padahal kamu bakalan dapet sambutan meriah lho! Hehehe... Oh, ya Anne-sama sangat senang karena Anda mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Hmm, ini udah update! Silakan direview!

**%%%**

**To : Kazekuro Yuka-chan**

Anne : (masang petasan ulang tahun 40 biji) Thanx a lot!

Ichigo : (speechless) Ini orang... dia bilang fic penuh darah begini kok, keren. Heran deh! (senyum ke Yuka) Nggak apa-apa kok telat review, yang penting kan tetep review. Anne-sama selalu menunggu review darimu, lho!

Ggio : Eng? Iya, sayangnya Hitsugaya meninggal di chapter kemarin, makanya nggak bakalan ada hitsuhina di sini. Tapi soal pertanyaan buat wawancara, akan kami tampung. Hehehe...

Ichigo : Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review!

**%%%**

**To : Shiori Yoshimitsu**

Anne : Matur nuhun! Gratzie! Thanks!

Rangiku : (sweatdrop) Araaa, typo-nya banyak? Astagfirullah!

Anne : (jawdrop) Kayaknya saya ngetik fic ini kelewat nafsu sampai nggak merhatiin titik-koma. Err, maafkan juga saya telah membantai Hitsu, IchiRuki, dan GinRan, tapi pair lain bakalan saya sajikan, kok! Tenang saja! Hehehe

Gin : Terima kasih atas penantiannya! Btw, nie udah update. Review, yaaaa! Harus!

**%%%**

**To : Yuzumi Haruka**

Anne : (masang kembang api 50 warna) Sankyuu, Yuzumi-san!

Ichigo : Waaah, lagi-lagi ada yang bilang kalau adegan bloody yang dibuat Anne-sama mantap. Hebaaaattt! (terpesona)

Rukia : (tertegun saat baca lanjutan review) Sepertinya mentalmu akan diuji lagi Yuzumi-san, karena itu tetap baca The Cursed Soul ini, ya?

Ichigo : Bloody-gore sudah ditambahin kok di chapter ini. Karena itu selamat menikmati~! Maaf authorku nggak bisa update cepat, soalnya dia lagi sibuk sama les dan pelajaran tambahan buat tes CPNS. Maaf, ya?

Rukia : Oke deh, terima kasih sudah menyemangati Authorku ini. Ini udah update. Monggo di review! Dan kami selalu menunggu review dari Anda dan juga readers lainnya.

**%%%**

**To : Icha22madhen**

Orihime : Hyaaaa, makasiiiihhh!

Rangiku : Err, gapapa kok telat review. Maafkan author juga yang telat update, ya? Iya, sayang banget karena keluarga kami harus mati di fic ini. Yah, semoga saja Ulqui berhasil nyelametin anak kami, Hime. Terima kasih sudah mampir di fic milik Anne-sama ini, ya?

Orihime : Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Silakan direvieeeeewwww!

**%%%**

**To : FayFay-Alineluzza**

Gin : Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Dik! Author sangat menunggumu, lho!

Orihime : Gorenya udah dibanyakin kok! Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, kalau kurang serem maapin Author, ya? Haha, horror? Iya, sih. Tapi herannya banyak yang ketakutan sama ini fic dan minta kalau Gore-nya dikurangi. Ampun, deh.

Gin : Yosh, ini udah diupdate! Silakan nikmati gorenya! Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**%%%**

**To : Chiusa Akefumi**

Anne : Gomen nasai, hontou ni gomen nasai, Chiusa-haaannn! Thanks sudah mampir, dan maaf kalau update-nya lamaaa!

Ggio : (sweatdrop) Iya, tuh. Masa orang sekarat dimintain restu? Kacau bener Ulqui-sama di sini?

Ulquiorra : (glare to the Ggio)

Anne : Thanks atas pujiannya, dan ini sudah saya sajikan lagi Gore-nya! Dan selamat membaca update-an fic ini! Jangan lupa review-nya, ya?

**%%%**

**To : gembokkunci47**

Anne : Yosh, terima kasih atas review-nya Amee-han! Dan silakan nikmati kelanjutan cerita ini! ^_^

**%%%**

**To :Akatsukiterz**

Anne : Thanks atas pujian dan review-nya

Ggio : Iya, emang kasian bener. Baru juga Ulqui-sama ngerasain punya keluarga baru, eh malah dibantai habis sama penjahat. Nasib emang nggak bisa ditebak.

Byakuya : Ok, ini sudah diupdate! Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nyaaaa!

******%%%**

**To: Anonymous**

Anne : Nasib Orihime akan dijelaskan di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic saya ini, dan saya tunggu Review-nya! ^_^

******%%%**

******To :** **fans UlquiNel n SesshxKikyo**

Anne : Thanks atas review-nya! ^_^

Ggio : Err, ini belum selesai, Honey. BTS itu hanya untuk selingan biar nggak tegang melulu. Ada kelanjutannya, kok!

Soifon : Gore-nya dikurangi? BTS-nya ntar aja kalau udah dilanjut? Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Author deh, sarannya.

Ggio : Thanks sudah mampir ke fic ini, dan ditunggu review-nya! Sudah di update nih!

******%%%**

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita yang saat ini sedang dalam tahap mencapai cita-cita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Ulquiorra : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan please review if don't mind. Author sangat membutuhkan review anda. Saya pun tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!

###

_With younger spirit, white edelweiss, and red stigmata,_

**Marianne der Marionettenspieler**


End file.
